Ruminations: Dark Compassion
by LadyDae
Summary: Just one moment of weakness, the right words, and the perfect circumstances, and even the strongest of us can be manipulated to fall into darkness. A person's greatest strength becomes their greatest weakness. How Padmé's compassion led to her downfall...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is the only disclaimer I'm doing for the entire story. I do not own Star Wars. I wish I did, but I don't. All recognizable characters and familiar lines and scenes that I borrowed from the script belong to George Lucas. I rather not be accused of accidental plagiarism like I know some people have been when I went through some cases on _Stop Plagiarism_ on live journal. But come on, it's fanfiction, really...

**AN: **I'm so excited! Why? Well, I've been contemplating for a whole year on a Padmé/Anakin fic as it's really my favorite pairing in star wars. Shocking? Yeah, I know. You wouldn't know it with all the Anakin/Ahsoka fics I have. But the reason it's like that is because Padmé/Anakin was overdone and I didn't want to fall into the clichés. So my inspiration for this came when I went into the Dark Padmé C2's and found that I couldn't really find a good dark Padmé fic and I told my sister, that's what I want to do. She said bluntly, and I quote, "You're a good writer, but not even you can pull that off." So I went to work and gave her this to read for me two months later and in less than twenty-four hours, she was through with it and said, "Post it."

So, to commemorate that it's been a year to the day since I first posted _Descention into Darkness_ (Well, actually a year since I wrote the first chapter. I didn't post until the next day), I give you…

**Ruminations: Dark Compassion**

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

**Discussions and Confidences**

Padmé held back a yawn in her senate pod, nowhere in the mood to be listening to the rest of the senate as they justified why they should continue fighting this pointless war. What happened to diplomacy and compromising, coming up with peaceful solutions? It saddened her, to see the Republic crumbling before her very eyes. Sometimes she wondered if they were fighting in vain, if the republic she thought she was fighting for no longer existed.

She resisted the urge to yawn again. She was so tired lately. Perhaps she needed a break, take a few days off. Padmé had been working nonstop since the war had begun and it been a while since she had gone to visit her family. She sighed. Yeah… maybe that would be a good idea. She began to tap her fingers a few minutes later. Never had she felt so scatterbrained in her life. The session couldn't have ended sooner for Padmé and she had never been so enraged at the chancellor. They could stop this fighting if only he would stop pushing for more power and allow the senators to do their job.

Padmé was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear what Bail Organa was saying to her, as they walked side by side in the halls after leaving the arena, until he called her name.

"Padmé, are you alright?" he asked her.

Padmé blinked. She hadn't even realized they had been walking, let alone that Bail was talking to her.

"Oh," she said softly. "Yes. Sorry. I must have spaced out."

She started to walk again before stopping as she began to feel lightheaded. She put a hand to her forehead and felt Bail's hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

Padmé took a deep breath and then nodded. "I'm fine," she said and started to turn the corner where the Chancellor was coming. He smiled and stopped to greet her, but she was only vaguely aware of that as her world started to spin.

She managed a polite greeting before she fell to the ground and her world went black. When Padmé opened her eyes, she saw the Chancellor standing over her and for a moment thought that she had only blacked out for a few seconds, until she felt the cushions under her. But she wasn't in the sterile environment of a medical center either.

"What…?" she trailed off as she tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't do that," Palpatine said to her and then said, "You gave us quite a scare Senator."

Padmé wasn't sure whether the concern in his tone was genuine or not. She was Palpatine's biggest critic in a way. She would have thought he would like to have her out of the way. It was hard to tell with Palpatine. That was why she didn't trust him, not like she used to.

"Well," she said trying to be polite as she sat up anyway, realizing she was in the chancellor's office. "Thank you. But really, I must-."

"Padmé," Palpatine said to her softly. "Please. Comfort an old man's soul and just rest for a moment. I couldn't bear the thought of you falling ill again with no one around to help."

Padmé sighed and finally, but very reluctantly said, "Fine…"

She sat back on the couch, preferring not to lie down. It made her feel vulnerable in his presence, more than she already felt anyway.

"I had a medic come to check on you personally and run a diagnostic," Palpatine said taking a datachip off the desk. "You may want to look at it in the privacy of your home."

"I think I can handle it," Padmé said as she inserted it into her datapad that in her senatorial robes.

"Trust me dear," Palpatine said in what Padmé thought was a sympathetic tone, but could have been one of his many charades. "It'll be best."

Padmé started to argue again until she caught what was being implied.

"You read it," she accused with a firm look.

"Of course not. But the medic felt the need to tell me just in case seeing as I used to be your mentor and we share the same home world," Palpatine said and then looked at her concerned. "I worry about you Padmé. You push yourself so hard nowadays…"

"I'm fine thank you."

Palpatine sighed and sat next to her putting a hand over hers.

"I know we've had our political disagreements and I know we see differently in regards to this war, but please," he said softly. "Let's just put our political differences aside for the time being. Surely you can do that."

Padmé sighed. Palpatine was right in this respect. Sometimes she and Anakin's political views clashed, but that didn't mean she loved him any less. Still…

Palpatine, noticing her hesitancy said, "Surely it wouldn't hurt."

Padmé reluctantly nodded. She couldn't deny the truth in his words. Her disagreements with his political views and approaches shouldn't keep her from treating him as a human being she could talk to.

"My apologies Your Excellency," she said.

"No titles Padmé. We're friends here," Palpatine said. "Would you like some refreshments? Perhaps something to drink will make you feel better."

Palpatine turned to gesture to one of his guards to notify his assistants.

"That's okay. I don't-."

"I insist child. Take a moment to breathe," he said and then clasped his hands in his laps. "Now tell me Padmé. What's got you so stressed? You seem tense and anxious all the time."

"I don't."

Palpatine laughed. "I've known you since you were a young girl Padmé. I know behind that cool façade something's bothering you."

Padmé didn't want to talk about it, least of all with Palpatine, but since he insisted she'd give him the bare minimum.

"It's just this war I guess."

"Ah yes," the man who used to be her mentor said. "It's bothering us all it seems."

"Sometimes I wonder," Padmé said to him. "It seems like more and more people rather this war continue, like they have an invested interest in it to gain more power, instead of thinking of the millions of people who are fighting and dying every day to end what seems like a pointless conflict."

Palpatine sighed and stood up. "I agree. It does seem like it will never end…"

That was one thing they agreed on, Padmé noted. She wondered if he caught her hint at what she thought he was doing.

"Walk with me Padmé," Palpatine said and then turned to her in concern. "You do feel up to it now don't you? Or do you need to stay seated?"

"No," Padmé said standing up next to him and following him over to the window.

When they got to the window, the assistant came back with two glasses of water and a lemon on the side of Padmé's. Palpatine politely dismissed his guards on the grounds that this was just 'Padmé'.

"I too worry about the millions out there fighting and dying for what seems to be a pointless conflict that could have been solved peacefully. You're not the only one who thinks that there's too much self interest involved in this," Palpatine said to her.

"Oh?" Padmé asked dryly.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way but…" Palpatine trailed off.

Padmé turned to look at him at that point. "What?"

"Sometimes I find myself losing faith in the capabilities of the Senate to guide us through this war…"

"It's when people start to lose faith in something that it starts to die," Padmé said firmly. "We can't lose faith in the senate or democracy."

"Sometimes it's hard to do that Padmé," Palpatine said grimly. "Not when the inaction of the Senate is part of the reason we got into this mess."

Padmé pressed her lips together. "What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, but this war was the result of a failure by the Republic and the Senate to listen and act when controversy arose. In our efforts to keep peace and in the name of democracy, we forgot what democracy truly means. A government for the people, by the people, and when a large group of people cry out we are duty bound as the leaders of the body to listen and then act to try and solve it to the best of our abilities no matter how minor. But because we ignored it, it brewed into hostility and later violence. All because we were unwilling to listen…"

"I agree," Padmé replied quickly. Maybe she could use this to convince Palpatine to lie down his emergency powers. "And that's what we have to remind everyone."

"It may be too late though Padmé. It's only a matter of time before those who aren't heard aren't willing to hear anyone themselves, and it's beginning to prove itself so."

Padmé was silent. She had to say, there was truth in his words.

"I worry. I worry that democracy no longer exist."

"Of course it does," Padmé said aghast.

"Does it? Sometimes I feel like the Republic we're fighting to protect has become the very evil we're fighting to destroy," he added sadly. "It's crumbling before our eyes and no one sees it."

Palpatine sighed and suddenly turned from the window to sit on the couch.

"I see it and others see it," Padmé assured.

"Then perhaps you understand my reluctance to release my emergency powers and hand over complete control of the government back to the senate," Palpatine said.

Padmé blinked. "No. I don't."

"I'm tired Padmé. I would like to step down. But how could I leave with this galaxy in shambles like it is. This war was a result of the infighting and inaction of the senate to begin with and the Separatists took advantage of that. I hate to think what might have happened if I hadn't approved the clone army although I didn't want to. But it was necessary for the protection of the Republic. If I give that back now… Can I really trust the senate to bring this war to a swift and peaceful end, or will they make the situation worse? Can I trust that democracy will hold true and they'll do what's in the best interest of the people? Or will they do what's in the best interest of their office? I'll just feel so much better about handing it over when Count Dooku and General Grievous are captured. That way at least we won't have to worry about an invasion…" Palpatine said.

Padmé hated to admit it, but she could see Palpatine's logic. What would happen if he stepped down and gave control back over to the senate? Even she had to admit it had been hard enough before they handed over powers to him. There was a possibility that the Separatists in Count Dooku's leadership would take advantage of them and the entire senate would fall apart, frozen in fear unable to figure out what to do about the Separatist threat.

"Please believe me Padmé," Palpatine said to her. "I know you've lost faith in me, but I really am doing everything in my power to end this war and furthermore reform this government and pull it away from the tyrannical path it's going, trying to force the Separatists into submission."

"I…" Padmé couldn't believe it. Had she really misread Palpatine's actions so wrong?

"I need people like you on my side Padmé, people like you who aren't afraid to say what needs to said, to do what needs to be done even if the entire senate is against it, in the name of the good of the people of this galaxy, who understand what I'm trying to do even if it looks like something else on the surface," Palpatine said. "Or else we may never bring back our fighters, close friends, families, wives and husbands…"

Padmé's thoughts went to Anakin again, fighting a war that may very well not end if the senate didn't stop fighting about what to do, a situation that may take him away from her forever. It had already been a month since he had gone. How much longer would they be separated? Another month? Two or three even? Sure politically and logically she understood it had to be done, but part of her, the selfish part of her just wanted to take her husband and leave the galaxy to fend for itself. But everyone had to make sacrifices for a cause that was bigger than all of them. And here in front of her was a tired leader, practically begging her to help him end this fight, ready for peace but unable to see a way to do that with endangering or destroying the Republic more than it already was. They really had dug themselves in too deep a hole to suddenly stop now.

"Perhaps you're right," Padmé said slowly. "Maybe… Maybe I can help you somehow and we can work together to find a solution to this and help rally the people behind it."

"I couldn't ask you to-."

"You're not asking me to. We may disagree but we both want this war to end," Padmé said taking a sip of her water. "I'll help you find a way. Perhaps we can start by making contact with Count Dooku and the Separatists leaders…"

"Perhaps it won't hurt to try," Palpatine said resignedly. "If anyone can talk to them and perhaps make them see peaceful negotiations, it's you Padmé. I'll arrange it for you."

This was the best news Padmé had gotten all day, her spirits instantly lifted.

"But before that, I sincerely suggest you go get some rest. You'll certainly need it," Palpatine said with a secret smile.

Padmé frowned. "Oh?"

But Palpatine didn't say anything, only stood up and walked her out his office.

"Padmé," Palpatine said just as she was about to leave.

"Yes," she said turning back to look at him, not minding being in his presence so much as she had before.

"I'm glad we were able to talk, get these things cleared."

Padmé only smiled a little before saying, "Everyone deserves to be heard out, shown compassion, chancellor, and maybe I forgot that. It's a terrible thing to be misunderstood."

Palpatine nodded.

"Good day sir," Padmé said and continued on her way out the office and out the building. She paused on her way out though looking at the datapad in her hand. She wondered what the chancellor meant…

Activating the datachip, she went past the personal information and straight to the diagnosis. When she read it, she nearly dropped the datapad, her free hand going to her abdomen as she gasped. Now it was even more imperative that this war came to a swift and peaceful end. She would not bring a baby into a broken galaxy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **This was probably one of the hardest things I've ever written because I really had to think about the politics involved in dealing with Padmé and keeping her in character as I've never really done a story with so much of her point of view in it from her standpoint, which is political. I wanted to at least sound like I had an idea of how politics and the political system worked. Thank God for my American Government class. Who knew it would come in handy? Anyway, this is just the beginning. Unlike my other stories, Palpatine plays a very large role in it this and so I had to get his character right. Anakin comes later, but right now, it's about Padmé. Tell me what you think so far and here's the update schedule btw.

Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	2. Close to Home

**AN: **So I received som positive feedback, including the talk about thw political aspect of this. Let's face it, people misunderstand the meaning of democracy. The Republic is a limited democracy where the people elect leaders to make their decisions. After that, the representatives are supposed to make the decision based on the needs and desires of the people. The fact is, that doesn't always happen because money talks a lot in government. Yes, some of the representatives aren't 'elected' persay, but chosen by monarchies (actually, in AotC Padmé says the Queen asked her to serve as Senator and she couldn't refuse her implying Padme wasn't elected into her office either). It's called a democracy because those representatives are supposed to represent the voices of the people of their planet or state or whatever, which is why usually Republic and democracy go hand in hand. I'm not an expert. My understanding is limited, but there it is. That's the sense of 'democracy' that's used in The Republic in Star Wars, not a true 'democracy.

Anyway, more subtle manipulations. See if you can find them and point them out.

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Two  
>Close to Home<br>**

Padmé didn't understand it. Despite her and Palpatine's best efforts and countless attempts to persuade Dooku into agreeing into a temporary ceasefire to at least discuss the possible negotiations and a peace treaty, they wouldn't hear it. She was quite literally at her wits end and it couldn't be blamed on Palpatine trying to block her efforts because true to his word he was facilitating her attempts. In fact, he hadn't said anything to her about it and when he finally did, needless to say, Padmé was more than a little frustrated.

"They've blocked all my attempts. It appears Count Dooku has the Separatists Council convinced that there will be no peaceful solution to this war," she snapped. "If that weren't bad enough, the Senate is trying to push forward another bill that will allot money for more troops when it's obvious the last thing we need is more war. It will only cause the Separatist to return with more violence."

Padmé, realizing she was rambling and on something she and the Chancellor didn't see eye to eye on no less, put a hand on her face.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to start a political debate."

"That's quite alright Padmé," Palpatine assured. "I can understand your frustration. You shouldn't be shocked though. Might I remind you that the last time you thought you had secured diplomatic negotiations it was to no avail?"

Padmé clasped her hands behind her.

"Yes…" she agreed solemnly. "I agree that there are people who want this war to continue, but there are many more who rather see it end."

"Yes. It is my greatest fear though, that the senate has something to do with these failed negotiations and sabotaging," Palpatine pointed out.

"How so?"

"Self interest Padmé. Not many people are as honorable as you and I and have the people's best interests at heart."

"I'm aware," Padmé muttered. "But surely even they can see that spending money on more troops and continuing this war will continue to cripple the economy of the Republic."

"Yes… But on the other hand," Palpatine said, "The Jedi are overwhelmed. If not for the Clone Army, the Republic would be fairing far worse than it is now."

"We probably wouldn't be at war to begin with."

"I'm not sure," Palpatine said uncertainly. "But let's agree to disagree for now. Let's talk about you. How's everything going?"

Padmé sighed. "At this point my life is the war and trying to stop it. So I couldn't give you an honest answer."

"It is right now. But not for long," Palpatine said with one of his secret smiles. "Have you seen a medic yet?"

Padmé absently ran a hand over her abdomen, a little uncomfortable talking about her pregnancy with the Chancellor. She already knew what everyone else would say if they found out and the rumors that would spiral at her reluctance to talk about the father.

"I have," she said guardedly. "Everything's fine."

Palpatine looked at her. "All this stress can't be good for you when you're in such a delicate condition."

"It probably isn't. But it can't be helped anyway," Padmé said sighing as her thoughts went to Anakin. She wouldn't be truly at peace until he came home.

"Is this about the father?"

Padmé jumped. "No. Of course not. Not like that…"

"Relax Padmé. It's obvious you don't want to talk about it for whatever reason and I won't pry. I think no less of you. Just know that if you ever need anything, you can come to me," Palpatine said to reassure her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Padmé said if only so that he wouldn't worry over her. "Well, if there's nothing more to be done, I'll be on my way."

"Do be careful."

"I will," Padmé replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padmé was exhausted and taking a well deserved rest. She could no longer continue her sleepless days and nights working. She could barely get through a few hours without feeling exhausted. She never knew pregnancy was so tiring, but it should pass soon, at least that's what she read in her research on pregnancy. She was eleven weeks. She should start to get her energy back in the next few days or so. But perhaps it had been a good thing she had lost her energy. It gave her time to sit down and really think about the war and the mess the galaxy was in. She couldn't believe she was thinking this, but perhaps fighting the war and defeating its leaders was the only way to force the Separatists into negotiations, not only that, but it would force whoever was pulling the strings for the war in the Senate to talk with no one to be fought.

She didn't want it to come to that though. Padmé was willing to hear her enemy out, compromise, but it couldn't just be a one person effort or even just those of her close colleagues who she knew didn't support the war and fighting. So long as the senate was divided and there wasn't a united front, the Separatists would take _any_ hostility as hostility from the entire group. She was starting to see why Palpatine was so reluctant to give his powers back. People could be so fickle and narrow-minded. Sometimes the senate acted like children that needed to be told what to do and forced in the right direction rather than a governing body of intelligent beings who could come to agreement on how to solve a problem.

This wasn't the Senate she had been proud to be a part of when she first joined five years ago. It needed reform and Padmé wasn't sure if that was more important than the war or not. If they took the time to reform the senate, the Separatists might take advantage of them and if it wasn't reformed, they may very well end up losing this war or worse her child's generation might inherit it…

Padmé flipped on the holo-vision deciding that just because she wasn't working didn't mean she couldn't keep up with the latest news, even though all holo-media in her opinion was little more than dignified gossip.

But she regretted flipping it on as soon as she heard the words of the reporter on the breaking news.

_What was supposed to be a simple mission to take down a separatist base turned into tragedy today when the base in question was detonated with two Jedi inside. With nothing to contradict and prove otherwise, Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are presumed dead…_

Padmé didn't hear anything else after that as she sat up, cold fear gripping her heart. That wasn't true. There was no way Anakin was dead. Something inside her told her he wasn't, but she wouldn't be at peace until it was confirmed. Despite her convictions though, tears came to her eyes at the thought. What if it was true? Anakin didn't even know she was pregnant. And within minutes, the mask of Senator Amidala came off as she let the tears fall and sob escaped her. Not feeling up to having anything for dinner, she curled up on the couch for the night, leaving the news blinking all through the night, nightmares plaguing her as she cried through the night.

She woke up to find light streaming in through the window and then glanced at the time. I twas late in the morning but she didn't feel like getting up. She started to lay her head back down until her com went off. Padmé sighed and went to answer it, the image of Palpatine appearing in front of her.

"There you are Padmé. I was starting to worry about you. This is the third time I've called this morning," he said.

Padmé shrugged. "I'm fine…"

"Good. If you hadn't answered I was going to come and personally-. Is something wrong?" Palpatine asked suddenly noticing how disheveled she looked. "Child you look like you've been crying all night. What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. But I don't think I'll be working today. I just need to stay in."

"Padmé are you sure-?"

"I'm fine," Padmé snapped glaring at him. "Thank you for your concern."

With that, Padmé cut the connection and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea and a small breakfast. She sat down to eat a few minutes later to eat but found she didn't have much of an appetite. She was worried about Anakin, tired of this war, tired of the fact that they were forced to keep their marriage a secret because of the Jedi code.

"Miss Padmé."

Padmé groaned. "What is it Threepio?"

Oblivious to her annoyed tone he said, "I know you said you didn't want anyone to bother you but I thought you'd like to know that his Excellency is here to see you."

Padmé's head snapped up so fast it was a wonder she hadn't broken it.

"The chancellor?" she asked stunned.

"Yes. Should I tell him to leave?"

Padmé open and closed her mouth before finally shaking her head and saying, "No. Of course not. Tell him I'll be right with him."

If the chancellor had made his way to her apartment something important must have happened. Padmé made her way to her room to throw on something more appropriate to wear for greeting guest in her home and then made her way out to her living room where Threepio was serving Palpatine tea.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Padmé said. "I wasn't expecting any visitors."

"Oh that's quite alright Padmé," Palpatine said stirring his tea.

"I apologize for my abrupt discontinuation of your call earlier. It must have been important for you to come here," Padmé assumed. "Has something happened?"

"Actually," Palpatine said and then paused before he continued, "I made this house call to check on you."

Padmé blinked. "That's it?"

"Yes. I grew worried when I saw your appearance and you didn't seem to be acting like yourself, so I decided to come check on you personally."

"Oh… That's thoughtful of you," Padmé said a little flustered. "But I assure you. I'm fine."

"No," Palpatine said shaking his head. "I don't think you are. Tell me what's the matter child? I do hate to see you so obviously bothered.'

"I'm far from obvious," Padmé replied with a smile.

"But you forget that I've know you since you were a child Padmé. Are you worried about someone?"

Padmé sighed and relented. "It's my husband. He's fighting in the war and I… He's had so many close calls."

"Haven't we all?" Palpatine asked in a dry tone. "You've risked your own life more than a few times on the frontlines in the duration of this war Padmé."

"That's only rarely. My husband is always out there, always being sent to fight and never backing down. I'm afraid of what it's doing to him, but I don't tell him that. He'd insist he's fine."

"This war has affected us all in some way or another," Palpatine said sadly. "I think the senate has become indifferent though, blinded by the battles we have won. They don't know the true horror of the war, but you've been on the front lines. You know Padmé… You know more than me. The only reason I know so much from a personal perspective is because of Knight Skywalker."

Padmé looked up at that point. "Anakin?"

"Oh yes. You two are very close. He seems very fond of you. It's such a relief that despite the horrors he's seen, he's still as noble and honorable as ever, so willing to help and keep his duty to the republic. But I do worry about him," Palpatine said sighing. "Sometimes I think this war is too much for him. That one day he won't be able to handle it. The only reason I keep fighting sometimes is because he keeps on going no matter what. But still…"

Padmé couldn't help herself any longer. "He's… He's not really dead is he. I heard it on the holonews."

"Well it is true that we haven't received confirmation stating otherwise, but I have faith that he'll pull through, even without the aid of the Jedi."

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked him.

"I've been pleading with the council all morning to dispatch a search party, but they claim they don't have the Jedi to spare. I find it terribly hypocritical of them. They teach compassion and yet don't have the compassion to spare even one Jedi to search for their own comrade, who quite frankly is the reason there is still hope in the hearts of the citizens of this galaxy," Palpatine said to her.

"It's not the Jedi's fault," Padmé said to him though she couldn't help but feel a little angry that they were so willing to give up on Anakin like that. "I'm sure they're trying their best."

"I'm not so sure anymore Padmé," Palpatine said quietly. "But I'm not going to impose my views on you."

There was something about the way Palpatine said that which put Padmé on guard. But she didn't detect any deception or manipulation from him on his part. This didn't even have anything to do with politics. They were just two people talking about the war and how it was affecting the people they cared about. She dismissed any strange feelings she had.

"Well, it appears I've overstayed my welcome," Palpatine finally said. "My work is never done."

"Is anyone's?" Padmé asked with a small smile as she walked him to the door. She hesitated for a moment but then said, "Chancellor."

Palpatine turned to look at her just as he was going out the door.

"Would it be possible for you to let me know about Knight Skywalker's status as soon as you hear anything? I'm not inclined to trust the holonews. This is at least the third time in the last few months they've reported him dead," Padmé said trying not to seem _too_ concerned.

Palpatine gave her another one of his secret smiles, the ones Padmé didn't know whether to be freaked out by or welcome.

"I'll definitely do that Senator. Good day."

"Good day to you too," Padmé said to him and closed the door.

She started to go back to the couch, feeling a little more bothered than she had before. Palpatine could be so cryptic sometimes. On first appearance he seemed to only have his own self-interest at heart. But when one sat down to talk to him self interest turned into concern about the people close to him or something equally as noble. He never quite was what he seemed. In fact, Padmé was quite sure he wasn't. But that didn't matter. Her goal was peace and freedom for the galaxy. Perhaps if she played her cards right with Palpatine, she could do more good for the public outside the senate that she could do inside of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **I will never know how I got through these first few chapters because I had to be careful with words, carefully steer conversations, cast suggestions without being obvious, and keep Padmé true to character. I used to get a headache after working on this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Have a good time figuring out how Palpatine playing on Padmé's strengths and weaknesses in here.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	3. Harsh Realities

**AN: **I'm pretty sure I misunderstood the way the senate worked near the end of the clone wars. I keep having an issue to the extent of power Palpatine had at certain points. But whatever. There was a point to all of this though. And if I'm wrong for the sake of the story, I took creative license with it. I also went back and watched the PT trilogy over the weekend on TV. There were some lines in Revenge of the Sith I liked that I decided to incorporate later. Really, that movie never gets old. Anyway. Enough ranting.

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Three**

**Harsh Realities**

Padmé resisted the urge to rub her stomach affectionately as she waited outside Palpatine's office for him to finish whatever business he was attending to. He had called her directly to his office early that morning, on her off day no less and to say she was irritated was a vast understatement. Padmé sighed as she reminisced on the events of the last few months. She had tried with all her might, this time without Palpatine getting in her way, and she was beginning to lose hope that this war would ever end diplomatically.

Palpatine's office doors opened and out walked Master Yoda and Master Windu. She nodded her head to them politely, ever conscious of the child in her womb with the Jedi around. No doubt it had inherited Anakin's force ability and the only way to throw the Jedi off were the heavy robes she had begun to wear to conceal her expanding middle.

They greeted her and continued on their way while Padmé made her way into the Chancellor's office.

"Padmé. There you are. My apologies for keeping you waiting and calling you in today, but it was imperative that I spoke with you. Have a seat dear."

Padmé couldn't have been more thankful as she sat down, placing a hand on her stomach, something she had been itching to do since she got in the building.

"What's going on?" she asked spotting the solemn expression on Palpatine's face.

"I need you to do me a favor, and I can only trust you to be the one that does it."

"What's wrong?"

Palpatine picked up a datpad and passed it to Padmé. "There's a planet in the Outer Rim, Maya it's called, and it needs help."

"Don't many places."

"But this is different. Maya is a planet that has always stayed to itself and in fact has nothing to do with the war, but I've gotten reports that there's Separatist activity going on there. The monarchy is determined to make sure Maya remains a sovereign planet and doesn't want to placed under a government that they as tyrannical and only seeing to its own interest."

Padmé nodded slowly.

"Unfortunately, because of repeated appeals for aid from the Republic and being ignored by the senate in the past when they at least tried to form friendly relations and political alliances, they don't think that highly of the Republic either. But the princess thinks that perhaps we can form some kind of alliance against the Separatist cells there."

"What do you hope to accomplish by sending me there?" Padmé asked

"Unfortunately, unless the senate sees some tactical advantage or some other self interest in the planet, they won't send aid. The republic doesn't particularly need the resources Maya can provide and even if we did, the Jedi claim that they don't have the fighters to spare and my advisors say we don't have the extra troops. They say it can wait until after the war, but as stubborn as the Mayans are, I don't think they'll hold up against the Separatists that long," Palpatine replied.

"Why not?"

"Maya is a neutral planet and despite their independence, they rely heavily on trade with the Separatists. But the Separatists have placed sanctions on the planet barring any of their systems from trading with them. It's practically crumbled their economy. The unemployment rate has skyrocketed. People have resorted to criminal activity to survive and those who want to remain honest are starving to death, neglected even basic medical care. Sickness has begun to spread and the princess is desperate to save her people without signing over their freedom and culture," Palpatine explained.

"But if what you're saying is true, what is it that Maya has that the Separatist want so badly?"

"It's very rich in basic natural resources, water, rare minerals, plants, and metals and all relatively untouched. The Republic may not need what they can provide, but it would be the ideal place for the Separatist to build another base for its armies and leaders."

"But that would ruin it, bringing military occupation to a peaceful planet like that," Padmé said shaking her head, a dull ache in her heart at what would happen if the Separatist managed to take this planet.

"I'm glad you can see where's I'm coming from," Palpatine said to her.

Padmé looked at Palpatine with a frown before saying, "I don't get it. I don't agree with your emergency powers, but you could simply sign an executive order and the Jedi and the Senate would have no choice to comply."

"It means nothing so long as the Jedi answer to the Senate," Palpatine replied in a cynical tone. "If I want to get the Jedi involved, I have to get the approval of the senate at least. Besides, I would like to restore power and trust back to the Senate one day and with full faith that the safety, well being, and prosperity of the galaxy will be in good hands. We'll call it a test to see if they've learned anything in the course of this war. I need you to go there and investigate their claims. See their suffering first hand and make the Senate see that the Mayan's appeals for aid are warranted. Perhaps if you do it, you'll be able invoke compassion in the senate and the Jedi for Maya. This isn't about taking sides, this is a humanitarian concern, and if this senate has a shred of humanity left, they'll help. I would go myself but I'm tied down here."

Padmé nodded. "I'll get ready to go immediately chancellor."

"Thank you so much Padmé. I want to be sure you're up to it though. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you in the delicate condition you're in," he said smiling at her, eyes going down to her abdomen.

Padmé smiled to assure him. "We'll be fine. I'll be certain not to put myself in any danger."

"Thank you Padmé. This senate needs more people like you willing to help anyone whether they can benefit from it or not."

Padmé got up and bid the chancellor good day. She left the office, intending to go to her home and prepare for her departure. She was so caught up in mentally going over what she would need that she very nearly walked past Senator Organa without seeing him until he called her name.

Padmé turned around and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm sorry Bail," Padmé said with a smile. "I didn't see you there."

"It's quite alright. Can't even sit down and not come in on your off day?"

"I suppose not. But the chancellor wanted to speak with me. He wants me to do him a favor, a mission," Padmé added. "I'll be leaving in the morning."

Bail visibly frowned. "Palpatine?"

"He is the chancellor."

"You've been… friendly with him lately."

"He's concerned about me is all."

"Don't get me wrong on this, but I find that surprising as you're his biggest opposition in terms of this war," Bail said dryly.

"Just because people don't agree on an issue doesn't mean they can't be civil. Besides, I made clear to him that I don't agree with his methods and this war. He agrees that it needs to end as well and so he's stopped trying to block my attempts at reaching a diplomatic solution and aided me in my attempts to contact the Separatists," Padmé said sighing, the thought of how that was going depressing her.

"And?"

"They don't trust the Republic," Padmé said grimly. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm starting to doubt that this is going to end nicely."

"Aren't we all," Bail said in agreement. "But that doesn't seem to bother Palpatine too much."

Padmé started to defend Palpatine before she realized what she had been about to do. Since when did she jump to his defense? Instead she said, "I think that maybe it's because he's accepted what we've tried so hard deny."

It wasn't too out of the ordinary. Padmé was naturally a compassionate person, willing to give people the benefit of the doubt, even when their actions were a little shady and she had definitely learned that over the last few months in dealing with Palpatine directly.

Bail's lips twitched a little but he didn't say anything about her slight change of heart for Palpatine.

"Be careful. I know you're a good judge of character-."

"My opinion of Palpatine's character hasn't changed," Padmé pointed out and it was true. She just understood his views better.

"But we all know Palpatine. He's never quite what he seems, so contradictory."

"I know. And believe me I'm on my guard. This can be a great opportunity for us Bail and I fully intend for us to be able to use this to our advantage to restore freedom and power to the senate," Padmé assured.

Bail smiled. "Well even if I didn't agree I don't think I could change your mind. I trust you know what you're doing."

Padmé hoped she knew what she was doing as well, especially with a political climate such as the one on Maya. It was a small monarchy, the sister planet of the nearby Rummiya system. It was said that the two planets used to be one, but a large meteorite or heavy explosion split the planet in two and blasted one of them away. For thousands of years, both planets, suffering from the effects of the destruction had been uninhabitable and then life returned and different populations of humanoid species colonized it over the next few thousand years. It was said that the ruling monarchy was a mix of human and Twi'lek races, with both of the princesses human and twi'lek respectively.

On Maya, Padmé was welcomed along with her handmaidens by a greeting party that consisted of the planet's high council and one of the princesses, representing the royal family.

"You must be Senator Amidala," the Twi'lek princess said grasping her hands in greeting. "Chancellor Palpatine spoke highly of you. I'd like to apologize for the absence of my parents, but they disagree with my desire to seek aid from the Republic."

"I thought they wanted help with the Separatists," Padmé said frowning as she began to walk next to Princess.

"Yes," she said and then averted her eyes before looking back, obviously hesitant. "But they don't expect much to come from this and they would rather die than give into the demands of the Separatist to ruin our planet. The people think the same way, but they accuse the monarchy of not trying hard enough to relieve them. The fact of the matter is that even though my parents have lost hope, I've done everything in my power to help."

"Well Princess Dalia," Padmé said with a sigh. "Perhaps I can play on the hearts of the people by showing them that this is a humanitarian crisis. I think the government has gotten so caught up in the war they've forgotten what truly matters. How about you take me to the streets? I want to see the condition of your society."

"Of course Senator," Dalia said. "But maybe you would like to get into something more comfortable and less conspicuous. The people haven't been kind to the higher ranking officials lately. Just recently one of the High guards was murdered in a riot."

"That's awful."

"Truly," Dalia said. "It is indeed a sad day when the people lose all respect for their leaders."

She left Padmé to her room that Padmé hadn't even known they had arrived at. Her handmaidens helped her out of the heavy senatorial robes she had begun to wear lately and as they took them away to help her into a more casual look, she ran her hand over the swell of her stomach. The medic told her that since she was a first time mother, she might not start to quite obviously show her pregnancy until she was well past her fifth month, but according to her measurements, she was a little bigger than the average first time mother. Padmé smiled at the though. Her son was going to be a big baby…

Filled with thoughts of her impending motherhood and contemplating what her baby would look like when it was born, she absently went through the motions of getting dressed and didn't hear her handmaidens when they told her the princess was waiting outside until Sabé, instead of calling her milady, called her by her first name.

Padmé jumped. "Huh?"

Sabé only smiled. "The princess is waiting."

"Oh," she said blushing a little. "Sorry."

"Understandable," Sabé said handing her a poncho while saying. "It's a little chili outside."

Padmé smiled gratefully knowing full well why Sabé had given her the poncho. It would help hide her pregnancy as the outfit she had on didn't do much to hide it.

She pulled it over her head and then left to meet Dalia. For the sake of not being noticed, Dalia's guards didn't follow her directly, but disguised themselves as regular citizens taking care of their business. Padmé looked around. The bustling square gave the appearance that everything was fine an outsider looking in wouldn't know that anything was wrong and even Padmé having read the reports and knowing about the situation found it hard to grasp. Sensing this, Dalia began to explain.

"People think that if they ignore it and move about their daily life everything will go away. Sure they notice that their money isn't going as far as it used to and they're angry, but they have to keep pushing. They don't see the militia groups preparing for what might turn into civil war when they're sleep and think themselves safe in their homes when the riots happen, when businesses are ransacked because they can't lower the prices. They don't see it until it hits home and a family member or friend is attacked by someone trying to survive," Dalia said sighing. "It's so disheartening and the more we resist the Separatists, the worse it gets."

Padmé knew how she felt. Naboo's blockade by the trade Federations and subsequent invasion hadn't lasted but for a few days, but the planet had felt its effects. She could only imagine how much the people of Maya were suffering.

"But it's the hospital where the real problem is apparent," Dalia said. "I want to take you there, but I have to warn you, it's not pretty."

"I wouldn't expect it to be," Padmé said as she followed Dalia to their medical centers.

"All the medical centers on the planet look like this, maybe worse. But because of the sanctions and the Republic trying to fund and supply its army, many people are unable to be treated for even basic infections. Our planet has some of the best scholars and students of literature and art to offer, but we lack the scientific knowhow to create our own medicines. Therefore, our people now suffer…" Dalia said and led Padmé through the doors.

The crisis was evident. If the people of Maya needed anything at all it was medicine and Padmé imagined that if the senate couldn't give them more direct help, that was dealing with the Separatist and running them out system while also persuading them to open back up trade with the small planet, the republic could at least give them aid in the form of medicinal supplies.

As they walked through the hospital, Padmé's heart wrenched at the sight of people in pain, denied basic medical needs because there was only so much the doctors could do without medicine to aid them. Then she heard a woman's agonized cries and looked at Dalia.

"What's going on?" Padmé asked her. "What's wrong with her?"

"I think she's giving birth," Dalia said and followed the cried to the waiting area of the room, wherein was another room closed off with a glass window for any family members to see. But there was no one there, not even a husband. The woman was alone.

She let out another anguished cry and Padmé's hands flew to her lower abdomen where her child grew, safe and sound in her womb, perfectly healthy. She wasn't exactly an expert on the topic, and it was only her first pregnancy (maybe her only), but she was sure childbirth wasn't supposed to be _that _painful. Something in the woman's cries rang of an agonizing death. It was so clear that Padmé literally felt her pain. She tried to imagine what it would be like, to give birth, without Anakin by her side, all alone…

"Something else is wrong isn't it?" Padmé asked Dalia.

Dalia sighed. "Unfortunately the fatality rate of childbirth has risen during this crisis. Women are unable to get the proper childcare they need or emergency measures in some cases. The fatality rate has risen to every one of four women."

Padmé was aghast, her face ashen. She was so stunned that not even feeling the fluttering movements of her baby were enough to snap her out of it. Noticing, her state, Dalia touched her arm.

"Perhaps we should go…"

Padmé nodded and followed Dalia out the room and eventually out the hospital. She took her elsewhere, to a dying neighborhood and though it touched Padmé to see children hungry and sickly looking, she couldn't get that woman's cries out her head. Would she make it? Would her baby make it? Padmé herself wasn't afraid to die. But if she had to die, she would want to ensure her child would live.

It was still with her the next day and made her all the more determined as she talked to the princess on how she would go about convincing the senate to send aid without too much delay.

"I hope so," Dalia said to her as they sat for tea. "Otherwise, our people will die

"I promise," Padmé said. "I'll do everything in my power to see to it that your planet is helped."

A scoff came from behind Padmé in the doorway and Dalia's eyes widened a little as she looked up at the person and then averted her gaze down.

"Then I guess I better prepare for anarchy soon and the death of my people and our culture, because let's face it senator, everything in your power isn't exactly a lot of power is it?"

Padmé started to stand in respect for the queen, but noticing her movement, the hybrid looking woman gestured for her to stay seated.

"Mother," Dalia began but she was cut off.

"I'd like to talk to Senator Amidala for a while Dalia. Could you go find something else to occupy your time with for a while?"

Dalia didn't argue and only nodded her head in a brief greeting to Padmé before swiftly leaving the room.

"Queen Tyisha," Padmé said nodding her head. "It's an honor."

"I wish I could say the same," Tyisha said bluntly, but there was no apparent disdain in her tone or demeanor.

Not quite sure what to make of her statement though, Padmé remained silent and waited for her to continue.

"I'm sure Dalia told you that I don't expect anything to come of this attempt to reach out to the senate. This isn't the first time we've asked for aid, although I must say, at least they sent someone to investigate our claim this time," she said cynically.

"I assure you Your Highness. The senate cannot ignore such obvious need even in the midst of a war. There are many humanitarian groups who-."

"We've tried that Senator," the queen said abruptly. "It doesn't work and at this point, I've lost faith in the democracy and senate you seem to have so much faith in."

"No ruling body is perfect," Padmé argued.

Tyisha shrugged in a very undignified manner saying, "I never said it was. But even you have admit it, senator. Your system doesn't work anymore. It's broken and I'm not the only one who sees it."

"True, but the moment we lose faith in something is the moment we've doomed it," Padmé said adamantly.

"I'd have faith in your senate and your democracy if that's what it was," Tyisha replied. "But it's not. You seem to have your people's best interest at heart, but do the other senators of your Republic? I don't think so. I think its run by self interest groups who rally and lobby for what they want, stir a little trouble and in effort to keep a seat, your senators give in."

"Not all of them."

"Many of them."

Padmé rose to follow the queen to the window that overlooked her planet.

"Surely you of all people can understand my plight? To know that your people are dying and doing everything possible to save them and then have the senate deny your claims," Tyisha said giving Padmé a sideways glance.

Padmé's thoughts went back thirteen years when she was the queen of Naboo and forced to run the Trade Federation off Naboo when the Senate for all practical purposes all but accused her of lying and decided to send someone to investigate when she knew her people needed salvation immediately. She could only imagine this was how Tyisha felt, unwilling to bow down and sacrifice her people's dignity at the cost of their lives.

"That's why I became a senator. I wanted to be able to help fix the problem from the inside. It's what I'm trying to do now, to remind the senate of the original values that gave birth to the Golden Age of the Republic," Padmé said determined.

"That's a lot for one person to accomplish when she only counts for one vote," Queen Tyisha said with a sad smile.

"There are others," Padmé insisted.

"And for every one of then there are five more who only care about themselves and their own self interests or are willing to sell out to interest groups to keep themselves in power," Tyisha said raising her voice a little. "That's what happens when you try to give everyone a voice. Even though good may outshine bad, it's always the bad who get the seats of power because they're much more ambitious, less passive and reactive. They aren't all like you."

Padmé had to admit. That much was true…

"Maybe if you come back with me," Padmé suggested. "Maybe…"

"You know as well as I do that the senate is your place, not mine. My place is here with my people even if there's nothing I can do. I'll stand with them until the end."

"It can't end that way," Padmé said shaking her head more so to convince herself and erase the nagging voice in the back of her mind than to convince Tyisha. However, she couldn't help but remember how the senate had condemned Naboo to the same fate.

"Face it senator. The Golden Age of your Republic is over. Your senate isn't going to act and my people are going to die because good people are cowards," Tyisha said and gave Padmé a sad smile before leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Like I said, forgive me if I'm wrong about how the control of the Jedi in relationship to the senate's approval and Palpatine's powers work. But this chapter was needed. You'll see the role it plays.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	4. Rationalization for Justifcation

**AN: **So this is the last chapter before we get into the events of RoS and that's going to be interesting. That means that our two favorite Jedi make their first appearance in this story Saturday. I can't wait! This chapter was a critical point because we get a lot of what I call "rationalization for justification" (hence the title of this chapter) from Padmé in here. That's all I'll say.

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Four**

**Rationalization for Justification**

Queen Tyisha's words bothered Padmé more than she thought they would. She would have liked to say that the woman was wrong, that democracy would prevail and the senate would not fail them when it came down to it. But the fact of the matter was Tyisha had just thrown in her face what Padmé had been overlooking in naïve faith that good would prevail, that humanity would win out. Perhaps she sometimes underestimated the greed of the senate and it pained Padmé to admit that Tyisha was right. The majority of the senate was run by self-interest groups, corporations and alliances, who did trade with different systems. And if that weren't the case, it was filled with members whose affiliation changed depending on which way the wind blew. Rarely was there any interest in the common good of the people anymore.

But she was an idealist. She wanted to change that. She wanted to eliminate the gridlocks and the corruption. When she was younger, she used to believe that the Senate held too much power, power that they never used because they could never agree what was in the best interest of the people. It was one thing to abuse power, but to not use it because the components of the body couldn't agree was just as bad, if not worse. She remembered trying to convince Anakin that the senate did sit down and discuss the issues and agree what was in the best interest of the people and though it hadn't been a lie, it was rare that the overwhelming majority agree. Not only that, the issue that warranted such a reaction were far and few in between.

But that was okay. At least people had a voice. All the Republic needed was a good leader to help push a better agenda, an agenda for the common good. The corruption of the senate could be fixed, eliminated even, if they appealed to its leaders correctly… Couldn't it?

She believed it could, but then Palpatine's words came to her head.

_We'll call it a test to see if they've learned anything in the course of this war._

And Padmé decided that's what it would be as she sat in the her pod a few days later, her hand on her abdomen as she put her full faith in the body of the Senate to do the right thing, to spend money, time, and resources into running the Separatists forces off Maya and restoring its economy. But her faith slowly diminished as she heard the arguments. Maya served no strategic advantage to the war. There was no rare sentient culture or people there. It would cost too much money and it would split the focus of the army. The Separatists might take advantage of it. It was too risky. Maya may have to be a project for a later date, after the war. But Padmé knew it was likely Maya wouldn't exist after the war if it continued at this rate. So Padmé steeled herself to get ready for the results she knew were coming. She wasn't disappointed. The majority had ruled against Maya.

Padmé was glad that the issue had taken up the whole session as she felt her emotions start to get the best of her. But even if that hadn't been the case, Padmé doubted she would have stayed there. This was all too much for her. What did this mean? What had happened to democracy, put in place to keep people's own self interest from ruling the galaxy instead of the good? What happened to it? She pondered this as she sat in the public fresher and let her tears fall.

_Nothing happened to democracy,_ a voice in her head said. _It still exists. It's just corrupt._

Padmé couldn't believe it. An entire people, sentenced to death…

Her com went off, but she ignored it, at least until she heard the message left on it. The chancellor wanted to see her.

She sighed and pulled herself together. Padmé wasn't in the mood to tell the truth. She wanted to go home and rest, take a few days off and get herself together. But she figured the chancellor would only give her another house call if she didn't come and that was the last thing she wanted.

By the time Padmé got there, the mask of Senator Amidala was firmly set.

"Your Excellency," she said with a nod of her head.

Palpatine nodded to her before looking at his guards and saying, "Leave us."

They promptly did so leaving Padmé and her former mentor.

"You can drop the act Padmé," he said to her. "I know this is bothering you."

Padmé didn't want to, but there was something about the way he said it that made her want to pour her heart out. She had no one else to talk to. Her family wouldn't understand and she wouldn't burden them with her political problems and Anakin was still away, fighting in a war that Padmé saw no end to.

"I can't believe it," she finally said as she sat down. "I don't understand it. The senate has sentenced an entire planet to death."

"Yes," Palpatine said. "Just like they sentenced Naboo. It was only your swift action that saved your home planet."

With startling clarity, Padmé realized that this was the second time the senate had condemned a peaceful planet to death. Her people had been dying and they hadn't believed her claims. Why would she exaggerate or make up something like that?

"This government needs swift reform if we are to maintain peace at the end of this war, if we want the people to keep their freedom and basic human rights without the senate interfering," Palpatine said to her.

"Majority rules," Padmé said bitterly for the first time hating the term.

"Even if the majority is wrong?" Palpatine said turning to look at her. "Surely you don't completely believe that."

"That's what democracy is. By the people, for the people."

"I think the senate has forgotten the 'for the people' part. Besides, sometimes you've been the sole voice of opposition on things you truly think are wrong for the people, know are wrong for the people yet certain leadership is trying to stay in power, keep money, uphold a reputation. Do you really think _that _majority should rule?"

Padmé didn't reply immediately. She was silent for a long time before she finally did speak, "Maybe not. But that's only because the wrong people have been elected to represent because they've tricked the people into thinking they have their best interest or maybe at first they did and sold out. Then when someone goes against the majority when the majority is wrong, they're made to look like they're the rebel."

"And it's that majority that just took away an entire planet's right to live," Palpatine said grimly.

Padmé couldn't find a way to argue with it. Palpatine was right.

"I agree. The republic needs reform. But how?"

"I have some ideas. I figure I may as well do something with these cursed emergency powers since I have them. I think the senate needs to be monitored."

"Meaning?" Padmé asked.

"I don't think the senate deserves to have direct control over their planets, not like this. I propose that just temporarily we hand over control to governors I'll personally appoint."

Padmé was alarmed by the suggestion, but she didn't feel as alarmed as she thought she should have been. Still, she asked, "You'll take away planet's rights to choose their representatives?"

"No. Of course not. It's just a temporary measure while we try to reform the government and end this war. As soon as that's done and after the senate has proven themselves worthy to rule the people who elected them, we hand them back control," Palpatine explained and then added grimly. "If we don't act quickly, while we can take the opportunity and do something about it, I'm afraid Maya won't be the last planet the senate sentences to certain doom and if not that anarchy and denial of basic human needs."

At that moment, the screams of the woman in labor rang in Padmé's head. It was agonizing and they rang of death. Death in childbirth was almost practically eradicated. It was rare to hear about it anymore, but would it come back in the awful aftermath of this war and as a result of the senate's error of forgetting the needs of humanity because of war? What shape would the galaxy be in after this war?

Padmé rubbed her head. She had a headache. The day's events had left her conflicted, confused, and suffering from more than a little heartache for not only the citizens of Maya, but all the citizens in the Republic affected by this war, her and Anakin included. Did she want her child to inherit this mess of a galaxy? To clean up after the mess its parents had made. Padmé didn't have to think about it. This government, this galaxy, needed reform if she didn't want her children to inherit a big mess and she would do everything in her power to make sure they didn't.

"What do you need me to do to help?" she finally asked.

"I need you to be my eyes and ears when I'm not around. Don't act any different than you normally would. You goal is still the same, to restore democracy and freedom and end corruption. I'll be in contact with you if anything else changes."

Padmé nodded as she got up and started to leave the office. He told her to get some rest as they both had a long fight ahead of them. She greeted him as she nodded in agreement. But she couldn't help but think that Palpatine was wrong. Her goal wasn't the same. Now it wasn't just the Separatists who were her enemies. It was now the very senate itself. In order to save democracy, she had to fight it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good to have you over Bail, Mon," Padmé said to her long time colleague and the young senator. "I've been so busy lately it seems like I just haven't had the time to do much of anything much less have lunch with two friends."

Threepio brought in refreshments and sat them on the coffee table before going back into the kitchen.

"Yes," Mon replied. "We've noticed."

Padmé became serious, the smile disappearing from her expression.

"Something tells me this isn't just a friendly visit," Padmé said bluntly. "What's going on?"

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what exactly?" Padmé wondered.

"Palpatine," Bail said grimly. "He's instated governors in the sectors to monitor the activities of the senators and temporarily given them direct control until the war is over and corruption is eliminated."

"You've been friendly with him lately. One would think he'd have told you," Mon pointed out.

Padmé kept on her mask. The fact of the matter was that she had known. She knew long before anyone did in fact. Palpatine told her about it weeks ago and personally explained his reasoning to her.

"He did mention eliminating corruption," she gave.

"And?" Bail asked her expectantly.

Padmé realized to be normal she should be outraged at this notion, but things had changed. She understood now.

"I think that perhaps this will be a wakeup call for the senate and misuse and abuse of powers that have taken place during this war. The people have been forgotten in the name of protecting them. Maybe now the senate will realize that democracy is being snatched away from them, and they'll put up a fight instead of going along with it like they always do," she said carefully.

"You say that as though you like the idea," Mon said to her.

Padmé replied indignantly, "Of course not!" and then continued, "I'm just saying that we can use this as an opportunity to rally the support of the senate and force an end to some of the corruption that's run rampant. This isn't good by any stretch of the imagination. But we can use it to our advantage."

"Of course," Mon said quickly. "I'm sorry for misunderstanding you."

"You're exactly right Padmé. We can use this to rally the senate and petition to get Palpatine out the office. If anything, he's done nothing but prolong this war and used the fear of a senate to take absolute control," Bail said. "I've talked to some other likeminded senators and if we can come up with something, they're willing to be on board."

"What did you have in mind?" Padmé asked.

"A petition to give directly to Palpatine so he'll know that there are people in the senate who don't agree with this," Mon replied.

Padmé nearly scoffed, but didn't. "Palpatine is well aware of who opposes him and this war."

"He'll be even more aware if we can get enough signatures to prove it," Bail said to her.

Padmé pressed her lips together. They didn't get it. Palpatine wasn't the enemy here. They could put him out of power and elect a new chancellor, but what happened when the senate put another leader just like him in if he were as evil as they said. The senate needed the reform. They gave Palpatine his powers and if he was misusing them, it was only their own fault.

"Don't you agree," Mon said when Padmé didn't say anything.

Padmé blinked. "Oh. Yes… Of course. I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired."

It wasn't a lie. Padmé was exhausted as she got to the end of her second trimester. Her focus wasn't as great as it had been before her pregnancy.

"Are you sure you're all right Padmé?" Mon asked in concern. "You seem different."

Padmé forced herself to sit up straight at that point. "Different?"

"Yes, ever since that day. When you fainted," Bail pointed out.

Padmé understood the implication. "You think it has something to do with Palpatine?"

"Padmé."

"No. It's okay. I understand." And Padmé certainly did. She understood that they were worried Palpatine was manipulating her somehow, bringing her over to his side. No matter how good Padmé now knew his intentions were, Palpatine knew how to play his cards to his own self interest. He was charismatic, able to invoke sympathy and understanding. It hadn't been nearly as bad as Padmé originally thought, nowhere near as bad as some of the senators who had sold out to their own interest, but still Padmé had no intention of being played. She would help Palpatine, but she would also tread with caution even if she was starting to see his point of view. She would not be used. She would do this on her own terms.

"Don't worry," she said determined. "I refuse to be anyone's puppet. But if we're to pull this off, we need someone to keep a close eye on him."

Bail and Mon nodded in agreement as they continued to talk it over. When they finally left, Padmé let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. They were gone. She knew she was doing what she had to do, pretending she agreed with their ideology on how to save the republic and end the war. But Padmé couldn't help but feel she was betraying them somehow, not telling them what she had agreed to help Palpatine do. Maybe… Maybe…

Padmé's hand flew to her midsection as she felt her child move inside her womb and with that, she hardened her resolve. No. Bail and Mon thought Palpatine was taking democracy from them, but the senate had done that themselves and Palpatine didn't believe they could be trusted with complete control again. In fact, the people themselves didn't trust it and to be honest, Padmé was starting to feel the same way. They wouldn't understand that she was attacking this problem in a different way. This wasn't betrayal. In the end, they would thank her for this, even if she had to seemingly betray them in the process.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Going out of town this weekend and I'll have no internet… But I will have my phone so you'll get your update all the same.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	5. The Invisible Hand

**AN: **And so here's the scene with the Invisible Hand and Anakin and Padmé are reunited and believe me, Padmé's presence will make it all the more different.

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Five**

**The Invisible Hand**

It was appalling. Was this what the galaxy had come to? Dissatisfaction and revolution? At the beginning of the war, their enemy had been clear, but now the people were rising up in rebellion. If this war didn't come to an end soon, if the government wasn't reformed and faith and trust restored in their elected officials, the galaxy could be left in chaos, ravaged by war and both the Republic and the Separatist would be looking at a revolution. Padmé shuddered at the thought. It was unfathomable.

"Padmé," Palpatine said obviously surprised by her unannounced arrival.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Obviously startled by her demand, Palpatine said, "Tell you what?

"I happened to be looking up the status for Maya for the sake of knowing. Turns out he people destroyed the Monarchy, burned the palace to the ground and joined the Separatist movement. But imagine my surprise when I get a list of hundreds of systems not only fighting the separatists, but now in revolt against their leaders and representative right in our republic. Why isn't this being address?"

Palpatine sighed as he raised a hand in a motion to her to calm down. Padmé took a couple of deep breaths and once she was a little calmer Palpatine replied.

"Is it really all that surprising?"

Padmé open her mouth and then abruptly closed it as she reluctantly admitted it wasn't. They were at war, war that the galaxy hadn't seen in a thousand years.

"I guess it's to be expected after all that's happened. The people don't trust their senate representatives. They're angry at them, at all of us and I can't find myself able to put the blame on anyone except us for letting it get this far," she finally said as she sighed.

Palpatine looked at her in determination. "I was afraid this would happen… The line between what is good and what is evil has been blurred."

"And there's only so many Jedi to help… Besides, even if they had the numbers we can't risk sending the Jedi into a political climate like that. We can't risk sending anyone."

"I could personally see to it that a clone legion is sent with them," Palpatine said.

"The people don't want to talk anymore. They're tired of talking." Padmé sighed. "I'm almost tired of talking. What we need is action and relief, something we can't promise anyone…"

"Then we have to do something drastic, something to redeem ourselves in the eyes of the people and stay their revolution. But it has to be from someone they trust…" Palpatine said trailing off as they heard something that sounded like a battle come from outside.

"What's that?" Padmé asked going over to the window.

"I'm not sure. It sounds like-." Palpatine stopped and his face turned grim.

Padmé followed his gaze to a large cruiser in the sky.

"What's that?"

"The _Invisible Hand_," Palpatine said and then turned to Padmé. "You need to leave here Padmé.

"What? Why?"

"Padmé don't argue with me," he said in an urgent tone. "Please lea-."

In came battle droids and the leader of the Droid Army himself, General Grievous. Padmé gasped in shock. The Separatists had made it to Coruscant and actually gotten onto the planet and to the Chancellor. She looked past them as saw Palpatine's guards lying on the ground. What could have possessed them to attempt and then succeed in such a bold endeavor?

"You come with me chancellor," Grievous said to him.

"No," Padmé said making her way to stand next to Palpatine.

"Padmé get out of here," Palpatine demanded. "It's me they want."

"I won't be intimidated," Padmé said as she glared at the general.

"Then you will accompany us," Grievous said to them.

"That won't be necessary," Palpatine said to them. "Take me. I'll come with you willingly. But Senator Amidala-."

"Will certainly be welcomed by Nute Gunray. He'll want to personally see to her demise," the general said as the droids apprehended the two.

Padmé felt outrage bubble inside her and she started to resist until she felt a jab in her ribs. She had almost forgotten. If she risked fighting now, the baby could get hurt. So she relaxed and allowed them to cuff her and lead her away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't see how this could have happened," Palpatine said to Padmé in the room they were being held in. "For the separatist to pull such a bold move…"

"I just hope the Senate can deal with this situation thoughtfully and carefully," Padmé said trying to hide her fear. If they lost this battle and the Separatists took over Coruscant, then the war was over and it would spell the end of the Republic. Maybe that was close to happening anyway if the Separatists felt confident enough to pull a move as bold as this.

"Hopefully they'll send their most capable Jedi to handle this."

"Actually, this would be a great opportunity for them to open up diplomatic negations with the Separatists. Perhaps this doesn't have to end in violence," Padmé replied hopefully and then added, "I would like for it not to anyway."

Palpatine smiled. "It's so refreshing to have you around. You're a voice of faith that one day this galaxy will be restored to peace and learn from the mistakes of this war, that fighting though sometimes necessary only brings pain and death to everyone involved."

"Sometimes it seems like that day will never come," Padmé replied. "I admit even I-."

Padmé stopped as she looked at her concealed belly. Her baby had suddenly become unusually active. But she sensed it wasn't a bad thing or anything to be concerned about. It was like it was excited or something.

"That's strange…" she said out loud but to herself.

"There they are," said a voice with a thick Coruscant accent.

"Are you two alright?"

Padmé had to keep from grinning when she saw him. No wonder. The baby was reacting to its father's presence. She had a feeling it would be force sensitive, but she didn't know that it would be able to sense these things from her womb.

Padmé began to reply until Palptaine said, "Count Dooku."

Padmé turned her gaze in the same direction as Palpatine to where Dooku was coming from. He had eluded Republic forces ever since the war began three years ago on Genosis.

"This time we'll do this together," Obi-wan said.

"I was about to say the same thing," Anakin pointed out.

"Get help. You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord," said Palpatine.

"Don't worry chancellor," Obi-wan assured. "Sith Lords are our specialty."

"Be careful," Padmé said unable to help herself as the fuel began.

Padmé didn't want to watch, but she could keep her eyes off the duel. Count Dooku was powerful to be able to take on two Jedi at once.

"Hopefully Dooku won't resort to his cowardly ways and we can see to it that he's brought to trial before the senate," Padmé said in an attempt to steel her nerves.

"Can we really put him on trial?" Palpatine asked her.

Padmé looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You've seen the hypocrisy of the senate much more clearly in these last few months. Can we really trust the senate to bring him to justice for his crimes like we trusted them to have compassion for the affliction of Maya?"

Padmé paused, vaguely aware of Obi-wan being thrown into the railing and lying unconscious while her husband continued the duel.

"I… I don't know," she said honestly.

"The people want to see him dead Padmé, for the countless atrocities he's committed against them. I fear that handing him over to the senate will do more harm than good for the reputation of the Republic," Palpatine said passively. "Especially if he doesn't get the punishment he so rightfully deserves. You do remember that Nute Gunray was tried four times and still remained the leader of the Trade Federation."

Padmé turned to look back at the duel in front of her as she mulled over Palpatine's words. Anakin had the upper hand now. It was only a matter of time…

Dooku cried out as Anakin took off both his hands. The Sith apprentice fell to his knees. Anakin put both lightsabers to his neck, but Padmé was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't register that Anakin was safe. She was trying to figure out what the best method to deal with Dooku would be.

"Good, Anakin, good," Palpatine said to him. "I knew you could do it. Now kill him. Kill him now."

Dooku looked shocked and Anakin looked conflicted, not surprising to Padmé. But what did surprise her were her own feelings. Palpatine's command didn't bother her as much as she thought it would and that in itself bothered her. A few months ago she would have been outraged and her suspicion in Palpatine would have only increased. But things had changed now. She knew things she hadn't known before and so she didn't say anything as she looked between Palpatine and Anakin.

"I shouldn't," Anakin said.

"He's too powerful to be left alive," Palaptine replied.

Anakin didn't reply, but he did look at Padmé who was just as conflicted as he was. She opened her mouth to say something, to stop him, but the voice in her head that wanted this man brought to justice was stronger. It might be months before the Senate brought him to trial and the trial itself might take even longer which would only anger the people more, especially if the war kept going. She closed her mouth and remained passive.

"Kill him Anakin," Palpatine said again.

Anakin took off his Dooku's head and extinguished his blades, tossing Dooku's blade aside.

"I shouldn't have done that," Anakin finally said as he waved his hands toward them and released them both from their bindings. "It's not the Jedi way."

Palpatine started to say something as he got up, but Padmé cut him off to her own surprise and Palaptine's and Anakin's.

"It was necessary," she finally said as she looked down at Dooku trying to push away the part of her that was horrified by what she had just allowed to happen.

"The galaxy wanted this. The millions of lives he's helped destroy wanted this and the Republic needed it whether they know it or not. Seeing Count Dooku brought to justice wouldn't have been enough for the people. They would have called for his death and if the senate had denied them that, we'd be looking at a revolution, more than the one we're already facing if this war isn't brought to an end soon," Padmé said solemnly before looking at Anakin. "You did nothing wrong. Only gave a guilty man no less than what he rightfully deserved. The Republic is in debt to you Knight Skywalker."

Anakin was obviously surprised that Padmé approved of his actions as he had essentially murdered a man in cold blood. Padmé was surprised herself, but couldn't find it in her to disapprove as a familiar ache in her chest grew, one she had become increasingly familiar with since her trip to Maya and seeing their suffering, suffering Naboo might had gone through if not for her swift action and help from Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, and Anakin. So she steeled herself and looked away from Dooku's dead body indifferently. This is what had to be done if the Republic and democracy were to be saved. She had to forgo it to save it.

"I'm glad you understand, Padmé," Palpatine said to her, but Anakin didn't look convinced.

"Are you alright Padmé?" he asked her.

She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm fine."

An explosion rocked the ship and all three of them sprung into action. They had to leave quickly. Anakin ran over to Obi-wan.

"Anakin there's no time," Palpatine said. "Leave him."

"He seems to be alright. No broken bones, breathing's fine," Anakin replied.

"Leave him, or we'll never make it!" Palpatine said urgently.

Anakin shook his head. "His fate will be the same as ours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did we fall for this? We're smarter than this," Obi-wan said shaking his head as he looked at the ray shield.

"This is the oldest trick in the book… Then again I was distracted," Anakin said

"So it's my fault?" Obi-wan asked incredulously.

"You're the master. I'm just the hero," Anakin pointed out with a smirk.

"And I'm open to suggestions."

Padmé sighed as she brushed a stray strand of hair out her face. How Anakin and Obi-wan managed to do this all the time was beyond her. Then again, she was tired and she didn't have the strength and endurance she used to with her being pregnant. She rubbed her head and closed her eyes to fight off a headache.

"Is something wrong?" Anakin asked her.

"Nothing," she said standing up straighter and forcing her hand down to her side instead of settling on her stomach.

"Are you sure?" Obi-wan asked. "You seem a bit weary."

"Have we figured out how we're going to get out of here?" Padmé asked.

"Ah yes," Obi-wan said. "Did anyone come up with anything?"

"I say patience," Anakin suddenly said.

"Patience!" Obi-wan said in disbelief. "That's your plan?"

"Yes. Artoo will be along in a few moments and he'll release the ray shields," Anakin said confidently.

Padmé raised her eyebrow skeptically but sure enough, Artoo came racing down the hall, crashing into the wall.

"See, no problem," Anakin said to them and then as if to contradict him, destroyer droids and battle droids came around the corner, one of them kicking Artoo onto his side.

"Yes. Wonderful plan," Padmé said amused despite the situation as the ray shield were dropped and they were detained. They were immediately taken to where General Grievous was awaiting their arrival.

"General Kenobi, the great negotiator. We've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue," he commented.

"Depends on your point of view," Padmé said calmly from where she was.

"And Anakin Skywalker… I was expecting someone with your reputation to be older."

Anakin didn't bat an eye and replied, "General Grievous… You're shorter than I expected."

Grievous scoffed and held out their lightsabers.

"They'll make a fine addition to my collection," he said opening his cloak.

"Not this time," Obi-wan assured. "And this time you won't escape."

"Artoo," Anakin yelled and the little droid caused a distraction allowing Obi-wan to summon his lightsaber and cut his bonds before he did the same for Anakin.

As the two began to cut down the droids and chaos befell the bridge, Padmé bit her lip as she looked for a way to cut her binds.

"We have to help them," she said.

"I think we have our own problems Padmé," Palpatine said as droids surrounded them and tried to take them away.

"Ani!" she yelled as the droids tried to force her down the hall.

Anakin flipped over to where they were and cut down the three droids before releasing the two politicians from their bonds.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked looking over her.

"I'm fine now. Help Obi-wan."

"Find cover somewhere," Anakin ordered.

Padmé snorted. As if… She picked up the fallen blaster of the droids as she and Palaptine ducked down. She then began to take out random stray droids. Then the ship rattled with another explosion and alarms began to sound.

"This isn't good," Palpatine muttered.

"Don't have to tell me," Padmé said as Anakin and Obi-wan finally cornered Grievous. But before they could even tried to detain him, he threw a staff into the window and it shattered.

"Grab on to something," Padmé yelled as she dropped her blaster and held on for dear life as everything that wasn't bolted down, including General Grievous was blown out the window. When the blast shield's closed, Padmé was hardly able to regain her bearings as Anakin and Obi-wan took out the remaining droids.

Then Palpatine said, "The hull is burning."

"Anakin!" Padmé said to get his attention.

"I know," he said heading for the navigator's chairs.

"Can you fly this thing?" Obi-wan asked.

"You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing," he said sitting in the pilot chair.

"Well?" Obi-wan asked Anakin as he fiddled with the controls.

"Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this is irrelevant," Anakin pointed out. "Strap in."

Padmé complied and next to her Palpatine did the same thing. Despite herself, she could help but smile when she felt two swift kicks in her abdomen.

"Exciting isn't it?" she whispered. She couldn't wait to tell Anakin. It took all her will power to not throw caution to the wind and tell him despite the fact that Obi-wan and Palpatine were with them.

The ship rattled again and the sound of metal snapping and sparks sounded.

"What was that?" Padmé asked unable to help herself as she rested a hand on her belly.

"I think we just lost something," Anakin replied.

"Not to worry though," Obi-wan said good-naturedly. "We're still flying half a ship."

The ship lurched again and Padmé glared at them but didn't say anything. She would never know how they were able to joke around and be so lighthearted in a serious situation. Not that she thought they should panic, but at least acknowledging the gravity of the situation would be nice. Then again, being lighthearted and dismissing the gravity of things was probably a way to cope during war. But still…

"I'd appreciate it if you two stopped talking about this as if we're trying to predict the weather," she said in her senatorial tone.

"My apologies milady," Anakin began in an obviously teasing tone. "How would you like us to talk about it?"

Padmé started to reply when she realized she didn't have an answer. Darn it… She let out a squeak as the ship slid across the runway, bouncing rather hard and then slowed to a stop.

Palpatine let out a breath of relief as it stop relaxing a little.

"Another happy landing," Obi-wan declared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padmé hated this. She was anxious to get home, to hell with politics. Anakin was back. Nonetheless, she put a polite face and smiled at Master Windu.

"Chancellor Palpatine. Senator Amidala. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thanks to your two Jedi Knights. They killed Count Dooku, but General Grievous has escaped once again," Palpatine replied.

"General Grievous will run and hide as he always does. He is a coward."

"That's true," Palpatine said in agreement. "But I fear that so long as he's still out there, the senate will want the war to continue, even with Count Dooku dead."

"Then the Jedi will make finding Grievous our highest priority," Mace assured as he walked ahead of them.

"Do you really thing the senate will vote to keep the war going even with Dooku dead?" Padmé asked him as they walked.

"I'm afraid so. He is the leader of the droid army, Padmé, and the senate has other things to worry about besides making sure Grievous doesn't resurface and attack. We may end this war, but we have a whole other fight to battle," Palpatine said to her. "And we have to make sure the senate is able to handle it."

Padmé only hummed a little as she stopped.

"I think I'll head home. It's been an exhausting day," she said.

"You're right. Do get some rest. We'll deal with the senate and the bureaucrats at another time," Palpatine said and then turned to Bail and Anakin who were in conversation behind them.

"Knight Skywalker," he said. "Would you kindly escort Senator Amidala to her home?"

"Of course, Your Excellency," Anakin replied appearing passive but Padmé could tell he was trying to contain his excitement. So was she.

"Thank you," Palpatine said and strode off, Bail following behind them.

Anakin and Padmé started in the opposite direction and when he was sure the other two were far enough away, he pulled her behind a column and embraced her.

"Anakin," she said in relief.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," Padmé said as she pulled back but still kept her arms around him. "There were whispers… that you had been killed."

"It's alright Padmé," Anakin said leaning closer to her.

"Wait. Not here," she said to him.

"Yes here. I don't care if anyone sees, if they know we're married. I'll leave the Jedi."

Padmé wanted him to. She really did, but they couldn't leave, not with the Republic in shambles like it was. She shook her head. "Don't say things like that…"

Their child would not be brought up in a galaxy at war and even though she didn't want to, if sacrificing Anakin to the war all the time and hiding their love was what they needed to do to see to it, she was willing to do so, for their child. Their baby, inside her… Padmé felt herself begin to tremble as the weight of everything came down on her.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked concerned. "You're trembling."

"It's nothing just…" Padmé looked down and sighed.

"Tell me."

Padmé looked back up at him trying to force herself to smile but unable to.

"Something wonderful has happened." she paused. "Anakin… I'm pregnant."

Anakin looked at her stunned and for what felt like an eternity didn't say anything. For a brief moment, Padmé feared he was upset. What if he didn't want the baby? What if… All her worry for his reactions went away as he broke out into a grin.

"That's wonderful!"

Padmé agreed, but she was still worried, fears she had been unable to voice running through her head, all the different scenarios, reactions, consequences…

"What are we going to do?"

"We're not going to worry about those things right now. Alright? This is a happy moment, the happiest day of my life."

Padmé found it in her to smile at that point, the first real smile she had given since Anakin had left for the war. There was still a lot to think about, but for the first time in months, she was content.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Sitting here at my grandma house with no internet except on my phone. Some reviews will make me feel all the more better. Anywho, the scene where Padmé tells Anakin she's pregnant is one of my favorite scenes in RoS, probably one of the most lighthearted parts in the movie despite the two not knowing how they were going to deal with the situation.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	6. Vision

**AN: **You know what I found out? I can upload these documents from my phone onto here, therefore, I never have to miss another update ever! Oh yeah. So here it is even though I'm still at my grandma's house with no internet. This was… well. You read it. I had a good time writing what Anakin thinks in regards to Padmé's different behavior, but just like Anakin's change wasn't outright though we all knew something was off and it seemed harmless enough until the Sith talked to him and turned him to the dark side. In any case…

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Six**

**Vision**

Padmé hadn't felt this content in months. She felt silly for feeling this way, all happy and giddy because Anakin was home, simply watching her as she brushed her hair on the balcony. She had so much to do before the baby arrived and that wasn't including her political duties to the Senate. She had so many plans and now that Anakin was here she was bursting to share them with him.

"Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo," she said suddenly and then added while looking at the stars. "We could go to the lake country where no one would know . . . where we would be safe."

She turned to grin at him, unable to contain her excitement. "I could go early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens."

Her smiled faltered a little when she noticed Anakin staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're so beautiful," he blurted out.

Padmé smiled. "Only because I'm so in love."

"No," Anakin said shaking his head. "It's because I'm so in love with you."

She frowned playfully. "So love has blinded you?"

"That's not exactly what I meant," Anakin said a little flustered.

Padmé's smile returned. "Maybe. But I think it's probably true."

Anakin laughed, and Padmé's heart swelled with joy at hearing it for the first time in months. The war had changed a lot, but the only one constant in her life was Anakin. Padmé snuggled next to him, letting his body warm her as she fell into a restful sleep, but it didn't last. Ever since Maya, fear had crept into her heart, not for her own life, but for her baby's life. She imagined herself lying on the medical table, calling out for Anakin to save her as she tried to give birth and then was unable to hold on any longer. The dreams terrified her. She wasn't afraid to die, but she was afraid for her baby, that if something happened to her and Anakin, it wouldn't get the life it deserved or worse yet, it would die with her.

Padmé awoke from her nightmare, opening her eyes and comforted by the familiar sight of her and Anakin's bedroom. She tried to roll over closer to Anakin and then realized he wasn't there. She sat up.

"Anakin?" she said frowning and then got up to find him.

Padmé found him in the veranda looking strangely conflicted, worried even. She grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong?"

Anakin didn't answer and instead picked up the japor snippet on her neck.

"I remember when I gave you this."

"How long is it going to take us to be honest with each other?" she asked rubbing his arm.

Anakin looked up at her and Padmé almost jumped, startled by his expression. He was looking at her like he was trying to see into the very depth of her soul, as if trying to see if she was still herself.

"What?"

Anakin shook his head. "It's nothing Padmé."

Padmé sighed. "How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?"

Anakin looked at her in that piercing way again before looking down and shrugging his shoulders.

"I had a dream…"

"Like the one's about your mother?" Padmé asked slowly.

It seemed like he wasn't going to answer her and Padmé started to ask him again until finally he quietly said, "No…"

"Then why is it bothering you?"

Anakin sighed. "I was arguing with someone, someone close to me."

"Who?"

Anakin hesitated before replying, "It wasn't clear. All I know is that they weren't the same person anymore, didn't sound like themselves."

"What do they usually sound like?" Padmé asked hoping she could get an idea of who Anakin was talking about.

"I don't know… She was darker, less compassionate… well no, the compassion was there. It was just out of control. She was so hell bent on helping others and doing what it took to eliminate their suffering, she didn't realize that she was hurting others in the process," Anakin replied like he was seeing his dream and not looking right at Padmé. "She was the same person, I'm sure. But I didn't know her."

Padmé pressed her lips together. Apparently Anakin knew more about who it was than he was letting on if he knew it was a she and could place her personality. Why wouldn't he want to tell her?

"Anything else?" she prompted.

"No. It was just odd…"

"You're just stressed out," Padmé finally said seeing that Anakin wasn't going to talk about it any longer. "I know how you feel. This war is getting to everyone. People we thought were allies are our enemies, not knowing where to place your faith as order and freedom crumble right before our eyes," she added in a whisper.

Anakin looked at her in concern now. "Are you okay?"

Padmé blinked. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You just seem… lost. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Padmé frowned. "No. Why?"

Anakin looked at her and then shook his head.

Padmé smiled. "This baby will change our lives. The Queen probably won't want me to continue serving in the Senate and the Jedi will want to expel you if they find out you're the father… Maybe… Maybe we should talk to someone about it."

"Are you suggesting I talk to Obi-wan?" Anakin asked a little irritated.

"No, I'm just saying it would be nice to have some support."

"We don't need anyone's help. This baby is a blessing," Anakin said putting a hand on her womb. Padmé sat her hand atop his.

"Yes. He will be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The senate has managed to persuade the Jedi Council to send one of their knights to help stave off revolution. The problem is which planet to send them to," Padmé muttered. "I've already acquired a list of the planets most important to us winning this war. But intervention at the wrong or right time could tip the scale of the war in any direction,"

"Is it really a job for one Jedi to handle?" Palpatine asked her.

"There aren't enough Jedi to go around. They already have the crisis with the wookiees to worry about," Padmé said sighing. "And I won't even talk about what's going on in congress."

"The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war," Palpatine replied. "To use what few Jedi we have effectively send them to fight this war."

"Is that why you've requested direct control of the Jedi Council?"Padmé asked.

"Unfortunately it must be done."

Padmé looked out the window and placed a hand on her stomach.

"A few months ago I probably would have been your biggest opposition in the Senate saying that more executive power hadn't helped to end this war any quicker. And it probably would have ended a lot sooner had you not been voted powers," Padmé replied. "But we might not have come out victorious, even if democracy has to suffer."

"Is it really?" Palpatine asked and continued before Padmé could comply. "The senate doesn't represent democracy anymore Padmé and the people know it which is why there is unrest and revolution. The common man no longer has a voice, only those who can afford to buy it from senators do."

"So what are you suggesting?" Padmé asked hotly. "A dictatorship?"

"Is it so bad if the right person is in charge?"

"A dictatorship opens the door for more rebellion and corruption because only one person's voice and those who think like them can be heard."

"That depends on your point of view," Palpatine said to her. "You've seen how squabbling amongst the senators and stubbornness and pride have prevented things from getting done in the senate. To have power and then to not use it because one is unable to compromise is the greatest form of corruption because the leaders forget the bigger picture."

The big picture, Padmé mused as someone else entered Palpatine office.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_We can rule the galaxy together, raise our children freely…"_

…

"_I don't know who you are… You aren't my angel."_

…

"_Bail saw her kill a youngling."_

…

"_Don't you betray me too,"_

…

"_I know there's… still…"_

…

"_I'm sorry Anakin."_

Anakin's vision had horrified in ways he hadn't thought possible. He used to think his worst fear was of Padmé dying, but seeing her in his dream the way he had… she may as well have been dead. Yoda had tried to help in the way he could, but it was hard to explain that he saw himself arguing with his wife who appeared to have betrayed him in some way.

"_You aren't my angel."_

Anakin was sure there was more to the dream, but that hadn't been his compassionate wife who would sooner die than see democracy destroyed with herself as its ruler. She had been different then, but he saw no indication as to what had changed her. In fact, when he watched her and observed her earlier, she didn't seem different. She sounded like the same old Padmé. Things were so confusing and then Obi-wan warning him of his friendship with Palpatine… The idea that either of them could become evil was ridiculous. However, Anakin couldn't get rid of the nagging in the back of his mind…

He pushed all thoughts of his dream out his head as he made his way into the chancellor's office. To his surprise, the subject of his thoughts was in the room with the chancellor.

"Padmé," he couldn't help blurting out.

"Ah Anakin. There you are," Palpatine said to him.

Anakin looked away from Padmé to the chancellor mumbling an apology and nodding to Palpatine in a slight bow. But he couldn't help drawing his eyes back to Padmé who too looked a little surprised to see him.

"Hello Anakin," she said with a smile, not at all trying to be formal in front of the chancellor.

"Good afternoon," Anakin finally said to them both after he was able to collect himself.

"I'm glad you are able to get here Anakin," Palpatine said walking over to the window where Padmé was already standing. "Anakin, this afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council."

"The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?" Anakin asked surprised.

"They'll report to me personally. The senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will bring a quick end to things. Senator Amidala agrees."

Anakin turned to look at Padmé who kept staring out the window, ignoring his gaze.

"What?"

"The Jedi won't agree," Padmé finally said and then looked at him. "But it's obvious the Senate isn't going to effectively utilize the Jedi to end this war. The senate hasn't had to conduct a war for a thousand years. We can't afford to fight over what to do for another six months when invasion is knocking on the doors of Coruscant and they don't understand that."

Anakin looked at his wife trying to conceal his disbelief, not that he didn't agree with her. Actually, he did and that was the problem. Anakin loved Padmé and she him, but they had very different political views. Padmé was the diplomat, who rather negotiate than fight, and he used his lightsaber to convey his words. But to hear Padmé agree that the power needed to be taken out the hands of the senate, the voice of the people, and into one man's hand (not that he had anything against Palpatine) was against democracy and everything she believed in.

"Sometimes, there are times when we must endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security, Padmé and Anakin."

Padmé sighed and then said, "I know," much to Anakin's surprise.

"With all due respect, sir, the council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments," Anakin pointed out keeping his eyes on Padmé.

"Thank you my friend. But I have no choice. This war must be won."

"I'm sure we all agree on that," Anakin replied.

"Then I hope you trust me Anakin," Palpatine said to him. "And you too Padmé."

"Of course we do," Padmé replied softly with a smile.

Anakin would have said the same thing ten minutes ago. But now he wasn't so sure. However, he didn't contradict her.

"I need your help Anakin," Palpatine replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I fear the Jedi," Palpatine said and started to continue before Padmé looked at him.

"Fear the Jedi?" she asked. "The Jedi have done nothing but protect us."

Anakin was relieved at Padmé's comment. Now she was sounding like herself.

"But the council keeps pushing for more control. They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy… ideals. I find it simply incomprehensible in a democracy," Palpatine continued.

"I can assure you that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic sir," Anakin assured watching Padmé for a reaction. She remained unusually neutral.

"Nevertheless, their actions will speak louder than their words. We're depending on you."

"For what? I don't understand."

"To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic," Palpatine said and paused before adding, "I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin took his attention off Padmé at that point and looked at Palpatine.

"Me? A master? I'm overwhelmed. But the council elects its own member. They will never accept this."

Palpatine gave one of his secretive smiles. "I think they will. They need you more than you know."

Palpatine went back over to his desk. "Well if you excuse me. I have a meeting to attend."

"Of course," Padmé replied nodding tiredly as she started to leave the office.

"Good day chancellor," Anakin said to him and followed behind Padmé. It didn't take him long to catch up to her.

"I'm so proud of you Anakin," she finally said. "After all your work you'll finally be a master."

Anakin smiled a little before frowning again. He didn't know what to make of Padmé's behavior. She was herself for the most part, but for her to agree with giving the chancellor more power was shocking. So he decided to test the waters.

"Now that Palpatine has direct control of the Senate there will be less deliberation and more action so that we can end this war," Anakin said to her. "It's obvious that the senate has failed the Republic in respect to this war."

She was supposed to contradict him, tell him that if Palpatine stopped interfering and let the Senate do its job and negotiate with the separatists, they probably could have ended the war a long time ago.

Instead she said, "I agree. They're treating the galaxy just like they treated Naboo when the Trade Federation attacked. It was clear to me that senate no longer functioned as it should have. When I joined the senate I thought I could reform it from the inside, but now… Maybe Palpatine has a point. When you temporarily take something away from the one who is supposed to possess it, they'll treat it better when they get it back."

Anakin didn't quite know how to feel about Padmé's comment. It made sense. It sounded like she still held onto what she believed in. She was just going about doing it in a different way.

"Still," he continued, "I think it's preposterous that the chancellor would fear the Jedi. The Jedi have done everything in our power to try to end this war and done nothing but uphold the values of the Republic."

"Do they really?" Padmé asked. Anakin stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he asked wondering how many more times Padmé was going to stun him before the day was done. Padmé defended the Jedi when he was fed up with them and ready to leave, but to hear her actually question their wisdom…

"Do they?" Padmé asked again. "The ideals of the Republic mean not forcing your way onto a group of people, giving them the freedom to choose how to live their lives. The Jedi don't have that choice. The council dictates everything they do, right down to the freedom to express their emotions. That's not upholding the ideals of the Republic Anakin."

"The Jedi choose that lifestyle and if they don't feel comfortable with it, they have the choice to leave."

"Then why have so few left?" Padmé challenged. "The Jedi don't give their members a choice. They take them and indoctrinate them before they know what free will is as children."

"Well while we're on the subject of choice," Anakin said bluntly. "Your new friend Palpatine certainly isn't giving the council a say in whether or not they want to directly serve him if that's what democracy is all about. Having a choice right?"

Padmé continued to walk as she said, "It's only a temporary thing Ani. It won't matter if we lose this war. Then no one will have a choice, my baby won't have a choice…"

Anakin stopped Padmé by putting a hand on her shoulder as her worry and grief crashed into him. Not caring that they were in a public hall, he turned her to him and looked into her tear-filled eyes.

"I'm scared Ani. I'm afraid of the Jedi. What if they want to take our baby?"

Anakin wiped the tears that leaked out her eyes with his thumb and whispered, "They can't if you don't want them to. I promise. They have to have your permission."

"But Anakin what if he's powerful in the force like you and they deem it too dangerous to let us raise him? What if they appeal to the courts and they force us to-."

"That's not going to happen, Padmé," Anakin assured. "I won't let anyone take our baby from us, even if we have to run away from the republic, go somewhere no-one will find us."

"Oh Ani," she said as she embraced him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **The thing about messing with Padmé while she's pregnant is that some of her fears can be attributed to pregnancy and hormones which is no one can really be overtly suspicious of her behavior. All anyone can do is watch her. I've seen pregnant woman do and say some strange things. So it made my job as a writer easier.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	7. Luke and Leia

**AN: **I know some of you are going to look at that tile and be like, "what?" But just go with it. And since I'm still without internet, I haven't been able to reply to reviews or even adjust my profile accordingly. So a concern came up about Padmé killing a Jedi being stretched and it is and I took all of that into account when I wrote this story and left some things open for a sequel later. So some things you'll all just have to wait to be explained completely later and go with for the time being and someone mentioned Anakin, and believe me, I've got stuff planned for him in the future. You'll see.

Anywho, special thanks to Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for letting me know that I accidently posted the wrong chapter. I went and deleted it and replaced it asap. The funny thing is though that even after you delete a chapter it keeps all the reviews you got for it. A flaw needs to fix perhaps? Whatever.

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Seven**

**Luke and Leia**

Anakin wasn't as bothered by the council not appointing him to be a master as he thought he'd be. He said it himself. The council elected its own members. It wasn't a fight worth fighting as he was in a rush to get back to Padmé. Therefore if he could save himself some time by not arguing, who cared what the council did and said. Padmé's behavior was bothering him more than his own disappointment at not being a master. She was still herself, but something was off. Could it be the beginning of his dreams coming true?

He shook his head of the thought as he heard Obi-wan call him. Anakin turned to look at his former master, but wasn't really looking at him as he was caught in his own thoughts.

"You seem rather calm about the council's decision," he pointed out.

"I know I am," Anakin muttered absently.

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows at him before frowning. "Something's bothering you and you're not doing a very good job of hiding it."

"It's nothing," Anakin said quickly.

Obi-wan obviously didn't belief him, but left it alone regardless. "Anyway, the council doesn't like when Palpatine interferes in Jedi affairs."

"I said as much to him and Padmé," Anakin replied remembering that it was he who ended up defending the Jedi not only to Palpatine but Padmé. "I didn't ask him."

"But it's what you wanted. Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have-." Obi-wan stopped. "Padmé? Senator Amidala?

"You know any other Padmé's?" Anakin asked dryly.

"What's she got to do with this?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know. She just so happened to be having a meeting with the chancellor I guess."

Obi-wan accepted that but didn't miss the way Anakin's tone became uncertain when he mentioned Padmé.

"Regardless, you're in a delicate situation."

"You mean divided loyalties?" Anakin asked.

"You walked right into it."

"You of all people should have confidence in my abilities. I know where my loyalties lie," Anakin said certainly.

"I hope so."

"I sense there's more to this than you're saying."

"Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you."

Anakin sighed impatiently. "And?"

"I'm on your side. I didn't want to see you put in this situation," Obi-wan assured.

"What situation?"

Obi-wan paused before saying, "The council wants you to report on all of the chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor! That's Treason!"

"We're at war Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic even if the Chancellor does not," Obi-wan reminded.

Anakin's first instinct was to react in outrage, but then he paused as he went back to his conversation with Palpatine and Padmé. Padmé had agreed with Palpatine on some of the things he said. Then he remembered her asking him how the Jedi could uphold the Republic when they didn't give their members a choice to have those same rights. Even though it made sense, the fact of the matter was she had agreed that Palpatine deserved to have control of the council. Since when did she agree with him politically? If he remembered correctly, she was one of his biggest critics or at least she used to be. The only reasonable explanation was that she was up to something or Palpatine was. But it was ridiculous. Palpatine was a good man and Padmé was his wife, but still…

"Anakin," Obi-wan said snapping him out his thoughts.

"Sorry Master. I have a lot on my mind," Anakin replied.

"I can see. Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Why didn't the council give me this assignment when we were in session?" Anakin asked ignoring the question.

Obi-wan didn't press. "This assignment isn't to be on record. The council asked me to approach you personally."

"The chancellor isn't a bad man," Anakin said though it wasn't as convincing as it would have normally been. "He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here."

"That's why you must help us, Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term expired."

Anakin started to reply before remembering Padmé's words about the Senate. She sounded as though she had lost trust in the abilities of the Senate and it almost sounded like she had lost faith in democracy. But that was ridiculous. Padmé was the voice of democracy.

"That's it," Obi-wan said. "Something's bothering you. This is the third time you've spaced out in the span of this conversation. Don't you dare tell me it's nothing."

Anakin started to do just that, but then wondered if he wasn't going to tell Obi-wan, who was he going to tell? He could ask Padmé but she'd probably assure him she was fine and her ideals hadn't changed because he was pretty sure she thought her ideals hadn't changed. Palpatine seemed to have something to do with the change. Not that he was the direct cause but why would he think something was wrong. She wasn't fighting him every chance she got, so that was out of the question. If he didn't tell Obi-wan, who was he going to talk to about it?

He eyed Obi-wan briefly before shaking his head. He'd ask Padmé first.

"You wouldn't understand. Don't worry about it. I'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Obi-wan said. "If it's bothering you that much I can tell the council-."

"No," Anakin said suddenly very interested in what Palpatine was up to himself, but only as it concerned Padmé. "I'll be fine. Tell them I'll do it."

Obi-wan started to walk away but then turned around with a smile.

"By the way. I hear your padawan is very irate at you right now for neglecting her, not to mention she's still sour that you didn't let her go on the mission to save the chancellor.

Anakin cringed and then said, "I'll deal with her tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Padmé jumped. "Don't do that… You startled me."

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked.

Padmé smile a little as she places her hand on her stomach.

"Fine," she said with a strained smile.

"No you're not."

Padmé shook her head. Her back was just hurting a little after the events of the day. The other senators were worried. Bail and Mon were putting together an organization to oppose Palpatine and try to reinstate powers in the senate. While she didn't disagree with them, Padmé was starting to believe that putting powers back in the senate the way it was, filled with corrupt politicians who would only make the same mistakes again, would do more harm than good especially when it came to ending this war. It was likely they would be dealing with the Separatists for years to come if that happened, a lot longer than the three years they had been fighting the war. Of course, she didn't tell them that. It was only a petition so far, so she didn't feel the need to betray the trust of her friends for it, but if it turned into something more… Padmé sighed.

"What's worrying you?" Anakin asked giving her that look he had given her two nights ago and just yesterday.

"Nothing," Padmé lied as she grabbed Anakin's hand and placed it on her abdomen. "He's kicking."

"What makes you think it's a boy?"

Padmé laughed. "My motherly intuition," she said as the child moved under Anakin's hand.

"With kicking that strong, it must be a girl."

Padmé smiled and then asked, "So what did the council say about the chancellor's appointment."

"I'm on the council," Anakin said slowly. "But they won't make me a master."

Padmé frowned. "The council won't recognize your skills?"

Anakin gave her that piercing look again and Padmé frowned.

"What?"

Anakin forced a smile and shook his head. "It's nothing."

Padmé sat up. "No really?"

"It's just… You seem to be on good terms with Palpatine," Anakin pointed out.

"I've never had anything against him," Padmé replied.

"No. I mean politically," Anakin said. "Since when has that been the case?"

"Since I found out that our goals for the Republic aren't so different," Padmé said softly. "The chancellor's just misunderstood. Believe me. My ideals haven't changed. I'm just taking different approach to achieving the same goal."

"A different approach?" Anakin asked thoughtfully.

Padmé looked out at the view. "You've seen it, not just with the Jedi but the Senate. Sometimes I wonder what's happing to them. This war is destroying the principles of the Republic."

Anakin looked ahead. "I don't know anymore Padmé… Everything used to be so black and white. The line between good and evil was obvious, but now…"

"Is this about your dream?" Padmé asked him.

"I won't lie," Anakin started, "But my dream has shaken my faith some. Makes me wonder what it is I'm really fighting for, what side I'm on. If the ideals I'm fighting for, democracy, this republic, even exist anymore. Why should I still fight for it?"

"You're sounding like the Separatists," Padmé said seriously.

"I know," Anakin admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to join them. It's just how I feel about all this."

Padmé glared at him. "There's something you're not telling me."

Anakin smirked. "I could say the same to you," he said meaning to tease but not sounding so. She sat up to grab his hands before wincing and putting a hand on her back.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked any anger forgotten.

"Nothing…" Padmé said though her worried expression contradicted her. "I'm-."

Padmé cried out as the pain in her back suddenly intensified and this time affected her abdomen.

Anakin put his hands on her shoulder, but Padmé was hardly aware of this as intense fear overcame her, the screams of the woman on Maya came to mind, but instead of fearing her own life she feared her baby's.

"No," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Ani… It's not time yet."

Anakin didn't waste time as he lifted her up in his arms and took her out to her speeder.

"What are you-?" Padmé stopped as she put both hands on her stomach as another contraction came, not as painful, but no less worrying.

"I can get you to the medical center faster than it will take a medic to come here and then take you back."

For once in her life, Padmé had no objections to Anakin's reckless driving. She had full faith that he would get her there safely and even if she wanted to object, she couldn't as she was silently pleading to the force that her baby would be fine.

As soon the medic saw her come in, she was rushed into the back. As they didn't know Anakin was her husband they also wanted tried to tell him to wait in the lobby. Her protests, with the help of a mind trick, changed their minds. As the nurse hooked her up to a monitor, the medic started an ultrasound and checked to see if she had dilated any. She had.

"It appears that you've definitely gone into labor Senator," the medic said to her.

"But my baby," Padmé said as her lips trembled. "I'm only twenty-eight weeks. I've got at least eight more to go. You have to stop it."

"It's too late," the medic said. "You're too far dilated."

"But my-."

"When you deliver, we'll have to work quickly to save the babies," the medic continued.

"I won't get to-."

"_Babies_?" Anakin asked stopping his pacing.

"You all didn't know?" the medic said surprised. "The senator's carrying twins."

Padmé hardly registered what the medic was saying, only now that she had two babies to worry about, that she wouldn't be able to hold as soon as they were born.

"The fact that they're twins puts them at added risk," the medic said honestly. "But try not to worry too much. There's a good chance for them. We'll go ahead and prep you for delivery."

Padmé was trying to be strong. But she was scared to death quite frankly. What if something was wrong with her babies? What if they died? It was an unrealistic fear her mind told her logically, as unrealistic as her dying in childbirth or something… The screams from the woman on Maya rang in her head again and she wondered in the baby had survived because Dalia had been so sure the mother wouldn't.

"Padmé."

Padmé snapped out her thoughts as she let the tears she had been trying to hold back fall from her eyes.

"Ani… Our babies…"

She said no more and Anakin came over and embraced her.

"They'll be fine. The force is strong with them Padmé. I can sense it already," Anakin assured.

"But what if-."

"We're not going think like that Padmé. They'll be fine. I promise you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So tell me why you're here again?"

Anakin sighed. This is what happened when he was given a padawan like Ahsoka. She was too intuitive for her own good sometimes. Why couldn't she just leave it?

"Because," Anakin said tersely. "Senator Amidala went into labor early and she didn't want me to leave. So I stayed through the delivery."

"And you were with her to begin with why?" Ahsoka asked obviously enjoying herself at Anakin's expense.

"Is it a crime to visit a friend?"

"Okay. Well if she's fine and she's already delivered and the babies are fine, why are you still here?" Ahsoka asked with her arms crossed.

"Because Senator Amidala-."

"You know," Ahsoka said cutting him off. "You only call her Senator Amidala when you're trying to keep up appearances for some reason. So what's the secret?"

Anakin put a hand on his face in exasperation. Ahsoka wasn't even supposed to be here, but she had insisted upon it. He wondered if this was how Obi-wan felt during his own padawanship.

"There is no secret," Anakin insisted.

"Liar," Ahsoka said with a wide smile. "It's no use hiding it."

"Hiding what?" Anakin asked calling her challenge.

"You wouldn't want me to say it out loud and risk someone hearing. The media would have a field day…"

"You wouldn't."

"I'm not heartless Skyguy. Play innocent all you want," Ahsoka said to him with a smile. "Now where-?"

"Anakin," Padmé said from inside her room.

Anakin glared at Ahsoka once more before gesturing for her to follow him into the room. Padmé, who was trying to get out of bed, looked at Ahsoka in surprise before looking at Anakin. He only sighed and shook his head.

"Does she…?" Padmé trailed off.

"Kind of," Anakin said simply as he went over to her. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see Luke and Leia," Padmé said as she wobbled to her feet. Anakin steadied her.

"You're supposed to be resting," Anakin replied.

Padmé only gave him a meaningful look and said deliberately, "I want to see my babies."

Anakin sighed. It would be no use trying to stop her. But he insisted they get her a hover chair to take her. She relented to that and so he pushed her into the NICU of the med-center and over to where Luke and Leia were in their separate incubators.

"Wow," Ahsoka said in awe. "That one's so tiny," she added in reference to Leia.

"Both of them are," Padmé whispered as she urged Anakin to push her closer. She slipped one of her hands through a hole in each incubator and gently took both her children's hands rubbing her thumb over the back.

"Mommy and Daddy love you both," she whispered. "And we want you to get strong so we can take you home to Naboo… And I'm going to fix your room for you. It'll be so pretty, right next to the gardens. The sun will stream in all day long."

As touching as it was for Anakin to see Padmé contently talking to the twins without a care in the world, he couldn't help the ominous feeling he had, like this wasn't going to last. The memory of his vision came back to him. It was such a contrast to the woman sitting before him, his wife, his angel… But he couldn't help but feel that this was only the beginning.

"So how long will it be before I can bring them home?" Padmé asked a few days later after the medic had discharged her.

"Until their lungs are strong enough… At least six or seven weeks and we've seen that they can definitely breathe without assistance," she said.

"Seven weeks?" Padmé whispered and Anakin sighed.

"At least," the medic added implying it could be longer.

"I'm not leaving!" Padmé said as she stopped packing the few things Anakin had brought to the hospital for her.

"Senator there's nothing wrong with you. We have to let you go. You can come visit every day. We won't stop you," the medic added.

"No," Padmé said as tears sprang to her eyes again. "I'll sleep on the floor in the NICU if I have to. I want to be near my babies."

"Senator-."

Anakin put his hand up to stop the medic and gestured for her to leave. She nodded and left the room.

"I'm not leaving them Ani," Padmé declared stubbornly. "I'm not leaving them here that long alone. I'm staying with them."

Something about this was uncharacteristic of Padmé, Anakin noticed. He had never seen her so scared in his life. He didn't know a lot about women's emotions when they gave birth, but he guessed it was all part of having just given birth and not being able to take the twins home, not including the stress of the war. But Anakin couldn't help but feel that something was wrong about this. They had a good chance. The twins would be fine. He was almost positive of that. Anakin could feel it, but no matter how much he said that to Padmé it didn't at least take away some of her fears. He wondered what had terrified her so.

"There's something you're not telling me," Anakin determined. "Why are you so scared?"

Padmé started not to answer him and Anakin was prepared to have to force it out of her, even if it meant getting angry. But then she suddenly seemed to change her mind. And so she told him about what she had seen when he was gone and went to Maya, how she saw the woman giving birth dying and the fatality rate that Dalia had told her about.

"Is that all?" Anakin asked with a comforting smile as he rubbed her arms. "Padmé the war isn't here. In fact, once we find General Grievous it'll be over."

"I… Do you really believe that?" Padmé asked him.

"I know," Anakin assured. "The force is with Luke and Leia. They'll be fine. I promise you."

Padmé didn't answer, but Anakin sensed that her fear had abated as Padmé's emotions weren't as carefully shielded as they usually were. However there was something else. Usually Padmé wholeheartedly put her faith and trust in him when he reassured her. But this was a new emotion, one he had never sensed from her towards him. Doubt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **There's a reason for everything. Just remember that. There's a purpose for Padmé having the twins early which mean as a writer I took creative license and messed around with the Star Wars timeline. So while it's not certain how much time RotS covers, and people have different opinions of it from nine days (which would really make me doubt that Padmé could give birth to a healthy set of twins that would have to be premature) to weeks or even a few months (which makes me hard pressed to believe that Padmé was that small! But hey it could happen), I know I've butchered it up. Again, I took creative license so please pardon me.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	8. Darth Plagueis

**AN: **Alright. Some lines in here are snatched right out of Revenge of the Sith and I want to acknowledge that so I can't be accused of plagiarizing. Anyway, this was a good chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think.

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Eight**

**Darth Plagueis**

Padmé didn't let the fact that she had just given birth keep her down long. After only a day of rest at home she was back on her feet working in the Senate. It was all she could do to keep her mind from wondering off and worrying about her babies, babies that had come into the world too soon not only from her womb, but before the end of this war. So Padmé would use this time to work in conjunction with Palpatine and end the war.

Before she knew it, three and a half weeks had flown by and they were all the more closer to ending the war. There were rumors that General Grievous and the Separatists were hiding in the Utapau System and Padmé almost couldn't contain her glee as she waited in her apartment for confirmation from the chancellor's office.

"You've been busy lately," Anakin said when she came into the apartment. He had been there for a while, waiting on her.

"I know," Padmé said tiredly.

Anakin was silent for a moment before he said, "I went to see the twins today."

"You go to see them quite often," Padmé pointed out.

"Well they need one parent, since you seem to be too busy," Anakin snapped and Padmé rounded on him, shocked. She had never heard so much hostility aimed at her in her husband's tone.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me," Anakin said not bothering to try controlling his anger. "You haven't gone to see them once in two weeks Padmé."

Padmé wanted to argue with him and tell him he was wrong. But he wasn't and so she was silent.

"Why?" Anakin demanded. He didn't say it, but the accusation was in his tone. She knew what he wanted to say.

"Don't you even think that I don't love my babies, because I do!"

"You have one hell of a way of showing it," Anakin said rolling his eyes.

"You don't get it. That's the reason I can't bring myself to go see them," Padmé said to her husband and in turn he looked at her in confusion.

Padmé didn't know how to explain that the reason she hadn't gone to see her babies was that she couldn't bear to see them fighting for their lives, so unstable, not knowing if they would get through to the next day. And Leia… She was so little, like she would break if she just touched her. Sure the doctors assured her they were getting stronger every day, but there was always the slim chance that something could happen. It wasn't one hundred percent. She didn't want to get her hopes up. If something happened to Luke and Leia she would be heartbroken and her mind was rationalizing that maybe she didn't need to get attached yet even though she knew she already was. Maybe…

Padmé looked down at her feet and said nothing, but it appeared that Anakin somehow understood and he pulled her to him. Padmé needed his comfort, needed him to understand how she was feeling and so she held him tight. They didn't say anything for a long time, but Anakin eventually broke the silence.

"I've been thinking," he said to her. "I want to leave Coruscant."

"Me too," Padmé said absently. "One day…"

"No. I mean I want to leave now. Let's leave everything behind right now and raise Luke and Leia somewhere no one will find us," Anakin said to her and pulled away to look her in the eyes. "We can get the medical center to move the twins to another medical facility in Theed and when they're better we can go to the Lake Country."

Padmé was shocked to say the least. What brought this on?

"Anakin… Wait. The Jedi. The Senate…"

"I don't care about the Jedi. I'll leave the Jedi and you can talk to the queen personally when we get to Naboo," Anakin insisted.

"We can't just leave," Padmé said just as insistent. "We're so close to ending this war, and we're both important public figures. Think of what will happen if we both leave. The galaxy will feel like they have no hope, like we've abandoned them!"

"Then let them feel that way!" Anakin exclaimed. "We've done our part, served this galaxy faithfully. I think we at least deserve to live out the rest of our lives in peace to raise our children."

"That would be selfish of us. Besides, how could we truly live in peace if the Republic falls to pieces because of this war? Then what? We ignore it?"

Anakin only clenched his jaw in response and pulled away from her as he began to pace. Padmé went and grabbed his arm, determined to get through to him.

"Anakin. It's people like you, me, and Palpatine that's keeping this galaxy from caving in on itself! We can't just go."

Anakin seemed to relent, but Padmé knew there was something else.

"What suddenly brought this on?" she asked. "Why do you want to leave all of a sudden?"

Anakin didn't say anything and then finally he turned to look at her, his eyes shining with emotion, an emotion Padmé couldn't quite read.

"I just worry for you is all," he admitted. "I don't want you to lose yourself."

"Anakin," Padmé said as his first night back on Coruscant came back to her. "Is this about that dream you've been having?"

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?" Padmé asked carefully.

"As soon as this war is over, as soon as Grievous is dead, we'll leave all this behind."

Padmé opened her mouth to say okay, but found herself hesitating for some reason. She didn't know why. A few weeks ago she would have jumped at the chance. In fact, if Anakin had asked her they'd be on their way to Naboo by now.

"Ani-."

"Promise me," Anakin said to her almost sounding desperate and that's what convinced her.

"I promise," Padmé finally replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin stared at Luke and Leia in silent wonder as they looked at him. After nearly a month, he couldn't get over how perfect they were. They missed their mother, he mused, as he looked at them while touching their presence in the force. He understood Padmé's dilemma to a degree, but she didn't understand how in tune to the force her children were. They're presence called out to her. He sighed as he looked at them. He had offered to take her away from Coruscant, but she had refused and while it seemed to be like her, something about the way she said it was just wrong…

"Do you want to hold them?"

Anakin turned to the nurse who had come up behind him. She was holding two bottles in her hand and smiling at him. He was pretty sure the nurses and volunteers in the nursery knew by now that he was more than just the friend of the twin's mother, but they never said anything.

"Hold them?"

The nurse nodded as she went over to the beds. "They've gotten stronger in the last few weeks and they're stable now. The doctor told me to tell you the next time you were here," she said as she picked up Luke and before he could say no, she placed him in his left arm and adjusted his grip so that he was supporting the child properly.

Anakin couldn't even begin to describe how it felt to be holding his son for the first time. He had only imagined it, but now it was real. The problem was Padmé wasn't with him. She was supposed to be here holding them, a silly smile on her face as she looked at them.

"Since you're holding him," the nurse said. "You can feed him too."

"Feed him?" Anakin asked.

"It's easy," she said and gave him the bottle. "Just stick it in his mouth… make sure the nipple is all the way in his mouth."

Anakin was hesitant. The nipple of the bottle looked so big.

"He won't choke on it, will he?"

The nurse grinned and guided Anakin's hand to put the nipple in Luke's mouth. Instinctively Luke began to suck on it and opened his eyes to look at Anakin.

"See? It's not that hard," the nurse said to him. "When you're done you can feed Leia. She always eats after Luke is done."

The nurse started to walk away and Anakin panicked. He could lead troops into battle and face Sith Lords without blinking an eye, but the thought of being left alone to take care of his son frightened him.

"Wait? What do I do afterwards?"

"Just put him on your chest and pat him on his back until he burps and then put him back down and feed the other one. Don't be nervous. You have to learn sometime. Call us if you need help," she said and walked away.

Anakin had no choice but manage at that point. So when Luke was done he positioned the baby on his chest and gently patted him on the back. He had never been so conscious of the strength in his right arm as he was then. A laugh came from behind him.

"Oh wow! The holo-media would pay me a fortune to see this."

Anakin had sensed Ahsoka long before she had said anything and scowled at her declaration, but otherwise said nothing.

"I figured I'd find you here," Ahsoka said to him. "You've been spending an awful lot of time here."

"Sorry," Anakin said to her with a twinge of guilt at the fact that he may have been neglecting his padawan lately.

"I understand," she said shrugging. "Where's Senator Amidala?"

Anakin had to resist the urge to growl at little. He might have understood his wife's reluctance but that didn't make it any less frustrating. Her children needed her now, no matter what their fate was in the end.

"You mind holding him for me," Anakin asked instead.

Ahsoka glanced at Luke skeptically and then looked up at Anakin. "I think I'll pass…"

Anakin smirked at her but didn't push it as he laid Luke back in his bed and then gently picked up Leia, trying to apply as little grip as he had to with his right hand before settling her in his left arm.

"What did you come out here for anyway?"

Ahsoka blinked and turned her gaze from Luke.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Obi-wan was looking for you. He told me to tell you that Palpatine was trying to get in contact with you earlier and that instead he wants you to come to the opera house later this evening. He has something to tell you."

"I'll go over when I'm done here," Anakin said as he continued to feed Leia.

Ahsoka stood next to him in silence for a while and Anakin knew well enough when she did that, she wanted to say something. Something was on her mind. He had too many other things on his to ask so he waited on her to say something.

"Master," she finally said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Anakin said still caught up in his thoughts.

"You've been… quiet lately."

"Quiet?"

"You know," Ahsoka said trying to find the words for it. "Very contemplative, more conflicted, moody in a way… Master Obi-wan has noticed it too and we're concerned. Are you okay?"

He wasn't, but Anakin wasn't going to tell anyone else that, not right now anyway. Besides, his concerns about Padmé weren't a big deal. She was probably just stressed and suffering from some kind of post-partum depression or something.

"Everything's fine Ahsoka."

"It's Padmé isn't it?" Ahsoka asked bluntly.

"What makes you say that?"

"She's not here. It's bothering you."

"My problems aren't anything for you to be worried about Ahsoka," Anakin replied as he put Leia down.

Ahsoka looked skeptical but finally sighed as she started to leave. Then she stopped and turned back around.

"You know I'm not going to pretend I understand whatever it is that's between you and Senator Amidala because to be honest I don't. And I think I'll just be giving myself a headache if I try to comprehend it at all. But if you need someone to listen, I'm willing," she said with a timid smile before adding, "I'm sure Master Obi-wan would be too if you gave him the chance."

Anakin smiled back. "Thank you."

Seeming satisfied with herself, Ahsoka left and Anakin stared at the twins for a moment before shaking his head and collecting himself as best he could. He was worrying over nothing. Padmé would get over whatever she was going through. She never let anything stop her for long. He nodded and briefly touched his children's presence with the force. They responded positively, force presence brightening in delight. Anakin grinned before leaving to head to the opera house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You really didn't have to take me along chancellor," Padmé said as they waited for the show to start.

"Nonsense Padmé. You deserve some time to enjoy yourself, take your mind off other more things for once," Palpatine said to her.

Padmé sighed. To Palpatine, who had known about her pregnancy before, it had been painfully obvious that she wasn't pregnant anymore. She hadn't tried to hide it, so when he asked she admitted she had her babies early and they were in the hospital. Palpatine had only let out a soft 'ah', realizing that's why she had thrown herself into her work the last few weeks and then offered that she accompany him to the opera house that evening. She had stubbornly refused, but he had insisted.

"Do you see these types of shows often?" Padmé asked.

"Yes… I find that they're a good way to unwind and relax. The problems of the galaxy can weigh down on me sometimes," Palpatine admitted.

"I find that they weigh on me more when I know I can be doing more to help solve them," Padmé admitted as the show started.

"Padmé, one day you'll realize that you can't solve all the problems of the galaxy. The best you can do is make them better," Palpatine said. "Even in a democracy you can't satisfy everyone. You can only let them be heard and sometimes being heard isn't enough and we still end up with rebellion. It doesn't matter whether the power is shared or one person has it all. Someone is always going to feel oppressed. One day you will come to accept that truth as I have."

Padmé began to reply until someone else entered the box saying, "You wanted to see me chan-. Padmé… What are you doing here?"

Padmé couldn't help but notice the sharp tone.

"The chancellor invited me," she said simply.

"I thought you had work to do," Anakin said, anger creeping into his tone.

"I did," Padmé said as she glanced at Palpatine and then back at him. Anakin got the point and turned back to the chancellor.

"Your Excellency," Anakin said finally.

"Yes Anakin," Palpatine said urging Anakin over. "I have good news. Our Clone Intelligence Units had discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system."

"At last," Anakin said relieved. "We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war."

Palpatine nodded. "I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You are the best choice by far… but, they can't always be trusted to do the right thing," he said sending a meaningful look to Padmé.

Padmé clenched the side of her chair some. She wasn't exactly sure about the Jedi. But as she thought about it, they were structured something like their broken Republic. A body that was supposed to represent the masses and make decisions based on the will of the masses. Only nine times out of ten it wasn't the right thing, if they were representing the masses at all.

"They try," Anakin replied.

Palpatine paused and then said. "Sit down."

Anakin glanced at Padmé and then hesitantly sat on the other side of Palpatine who then said to his aides, "Leave us."

"I suppose you both know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council," Palpatine said to them.

"Of course you can," Padmé suddenly said. "Sure we may question some of their ways and decisions, but they've only done the best they can to fight this war, even though they aren't meant to be soldiers."

"Have they really done the best they can?" Palpatine asked. "Have they really done what needs to be done? Their passiveness has only driven us into a deeper hole by waiting until it's too late to effectively crush rebellion and chaos… just like the senate was willing to see Naboo fall and even dozens of other systems because they weren't important enough or the situation wasn't bad enough."

Padmé noticed Anakin clench his fist.

"I'm not saying I agree with the Jedi on everything they do, but they're peace keepers. They hold off fighting until necessary because that's what their code mandates," Anakin replied. "Padmé said it. They aren't soldiers. They don't operate like them."

"But people like you don't seem to have that problem… Anakin, if they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will," Palpatine said grimly.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You must sense what I've come to suspect. The Jedi Council wants control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me. They're using this war to turn the people against the government," Palpatine said to Anakin but also to Padmé.

"I don't think…"

"Anakin, search your feelings," Palpatine said and then looked at Padmé. "You do, don't you."

Padmé felt Anakin's eyes on her, just waiting on what she had to say on the matter. She should have found it weird how Palpatine was putting the blame on the Jedi and a few months ago she would have found it a ridiculous notion and said that Palpatine was being paranoid, that it was time for him to step out his office. But now that she understood his reasoning, it seemed plausible.

"I have to admit," she said. "It would make sense. They wouldn't make Anakin a master, even when you requested it. They don't trust you…"

"Or the Senate or the Republic, or democracy for that matter," Palpatine added obviously waiting for Anakin to answer.

Anakin visibly hesitated before saying carefully, "I have to admit… I'm not as sure about certain things as I was before."

Padmé noticed that he didn't say he was uncertain of the Jedi, just that he was uncertain of something. Palpatine seemed to take it as meaning the Jedi. But Padmé knew him better than Palpatine. Anakin wasn't telling her something.

"They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?" Palpatine said and when Anakin didn't answer he added, "They asked you to spy on me didn't they?"

Anakin didn't say a word much to Padmé's surprise. He should have been denying it. Why wasn't he denying it?

"Is this true?" Padmé asked sitting up a little to look at Anakin.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Remember back to your early teachings Anakin. All those who gain power are afraid to lose it, even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their powers for good," Anakin said firmly.

"Good is a point of view Anakin. And the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one. The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be…"

"Evil?" Padmé gave.

"From a Jedi's point of view," Palpatine said.

"They are evil," Anakin said seeming to become more tense by the second, like he was holding back anger.

"The Sith and the Jedi are almost similar in every way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two is the Sith are not afraid of the dark side of the force which is why they are more powerful."

"The Sith rely on their passion for strength. They think inwards, only about themselves," Anakin replied.

"And the Jedi don't?"

"The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others."

"Or so you've been trained to believe. Why is it, then, that they have asked you to do something you feel is wrong?" Palpatine asked.

Padmé had heard a lot about the Sith and the Jedi being that she was married to a Jedi and she was more privy to information than others. But she hadn't heard it like this before. Regardless of the fact that the Jedi probably shouldn't have asked Anakin to spy, it didn't mean they were no better than the Sith. How could Palpatine defend them when they were at war with the Sith, who had sided with the Separatist and were trying to destroy their Republic? Then again, the Sith wouldn't have been able to take advantage of it if the Senate had only handled the situation properly to begin with.

"I'm not sure it's wrong," Anakin finally replied.

Padmé looked at him. "Of course it is. How would you feel if the Jedi didn't trust you?" she asked. "How do you feel?"

Anakin was silent and Padmé nodded. He knew exactly how it felt. He had come home many a days telling her how the Jedi Council didn't trust him.

"Have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?"

"No," both Anakin and Padmé replied. Padmé noticed Anakin seemed antsy, like he wanted nothing more than anything to leave and not come back.

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise that he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life," Palpatine explained and Padmé frowned. She didn't believe in playing god, not like that anyway. It sounded unnatural to manipulate things to create life.

"He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the once he cared about from dying."

Padmé froze and then turned slowly to look at Palpatine.

"He could keep people from dying?" Padmé asked ignoring the look Anakin shot her.

"The dark side is a pathway to many abilities some consider unnatural…"

Maybe creating life like that was unnatural, but Padmé didn't think _saving_ a life that was already in existence was. The people on Maya, her babies…

"What happened to him?"

"He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power which eventually he did. He taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep," Palpatine said with a small smile. "Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic that he could save others from death, but not himself."

Padmé didn't care what happened to Plagueis, but she did care that it was a possibility her babies could die if the Republic lost this war, but not just them. There were other people who were dying because of it. If someone could learn this power and save people who didn't deserve to die from dying…

"Is it possible for anyone to learn this power?" she asked.

"Not from a Jedi," Palpatine replied as continued to watch the show.

Anakin abruptly stood up and left without a word. Padmé watched him leave in alarm and then turned to Palpatine.

"Excuse me. I have to go," she said and without waiting for him to reply followed after her husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **I thought it was very reasonable that Padmé would be so scared for her babies that she would stop visiting so she wouldn't get attached in case something happened. Fear is a powerful thing. But I'll let you all decide.

In other news, I looked at some old writing pads I had of a story that I started when I was twelve, rewrote, edited, edited again, and is now editing for what will be the final time and man… I've really improved. I was a bad writer! A really bad one! I put that to say that it took years of practice to learn to write the way I write now. Practice and patience and to any aspiring writer whether on this site or elsewhere, stick with it, constantly look for advice and never think you know everything and always take critique and look into it whether good or bad. Don't be insulted. It'll hurt sometimes. But it's up to you whether to take it or ignore it. Regardless accept that you can't please everyone and some people are always going to find something wrong. Anywho, gotta go.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	9. Distrust

**AN: **I had fun tweaking this part and switching it around. For those of you who might not know, Obi-wan visiting Padmé is in the script of the movie and was actually part of the reason Anakin thought she betrayed him as Palpatine put in his head the thought that she might be cheating on him with Obi-wan, but it never made the movie cut and was only referenced in the next scene. It makes the part where he choked her make more sense. Sure he was engulfed in the dark side, but I don't think he would have flipped on her like that if Palpatine hadn't placed that doubt in his mind. Or maybe it would have… I don't know. But I like the scene and thought it would make be good for the

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Nine**

**Distrust**

Anakin was aware that Padmé had followed him, but he didn't slow his pace as he headed out the opera house. He was too angry at himself to care. Why hadn't he seen it before? Had he been so blind that he hadn't noticed it?

"Anakin!" Padmé said as she caught up to him and apparently not caring if someone saw them managed to get in front of him and held his arms, worry shining in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

He got straight to the point. "I don't trust Palpatine."

"What?" Padmé said surprised. "Why? He's your friend."

"I know he is… I thought he was," Anakin said looking down.

"What are you talking about?" Padmé said. "You're not telling me something. Did the Jedi tell you something about him? What?"

"This has nothing to do with the Jedi," Anakin said firmly.

"Then what?" Padmé said forcing him to look at her. "Anakin!"

Anakin closed his eyes. He had to tell her about the dream. She had to know it was her he saw.

"You were talking about me weren't you?" Padmé asked suddenly. "When you said you weren't certain about some things anymore."

"I-." Anakin stopped. He couldn't tell her that.

"You were weren't you? Are you saying you don't trust me anymore," Padmé said taking a step back with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I trust you Padmé. I love you. But I don't trust Palpatine. I think… I think the Jedi might be right," Anakin admitted. "And after tonight, I think maybe the Sith Lord is controlling him."

"That's ridiculous," Padmé said and almost laughed. "The Jedi would have sensed it.

"The dark side clouds everything Padmé. We can't be sure. I can't be sure."

"So now I'm a suspect too because the Jedi tell you not to trust Palpatine or anyone close to him? How could you even think that? What have they told you?" Padmé demanded.

"Nothing," Anakin said trying to reassure her, wondering why she was so hostile.

"How do I know that? They told you to spy on Palpatine."

"And I'm glad. Palpatine's up to something, Padmé, and he's using you to help him get what he wants because he knows you're popular in the public eye. You were his biggest opposition."

"My eyes have just been opened since then. I'm taking advantage of Palpatine's position to end this war and restore freedom and peace," Padmé insisted.

"By sacrificing your ideals and doing things his way?"

Padmé didn't answer him and instead said quietly, "Palpatine's not what he appears to be."

"There's something we agree on," Anakin snapped. "And how would he know the story of a Sith Lord? That's not something that's common knowledge."

"Only because the Jedi keep it secret. Don't you think it's a little suspicious at all Anakin?" Padmé asked. "That they won't make you a master, that they still don't trust you?"

Anakin was shocked speechless. Was she really implying that she believed Palpatine when he said the Jedi were plotting against him and the Republic? Sure the council was uptight, believed in strictly adhering to the code, and he had thought more than a few times in his youth that they were prudes, but plotting against someone was against their nature. They were too stuck on their high pedestal to do that. Besides, Obi-wan would have told him, just like he told him that he didn't agree with spying on the chancellor… Obi-wan. Anakin sighed. He'd deal with his own uncertainty later. His uncertainty had nothing to do with this. His problems could wait. Padmé came first. She always came first.

"Obi-wan trusts me. That's good enough. In fact he was against the council spying on the chancellor. If they were plotting against him, I doubt he'd agree and he'd have told me."

Padmé scoffed. "Obi-wan. They call him the 'Negotiator' Anakin. He knows how to play his cards. If he weren't a Jedi, he'd be a politician as known as I am by now."

"You're a politician too you know," Anakin pointed out and he saw the hurt flash across her face at the implication that maybe it was her he shouldn't trust.

And then it occurred to him how reversed their usual roles were. Usually she ended up defending the Jedi when he was wary of them. She was the one who would force him to put everything in perspective about them. Padmé was the one who usually defended Obi-wan when he came home ranting about being held back. This wasn't right.

Why… when, Anakin thought to himself before quietly asking Padmé, "Since when have you been against the Jedi?"

Padmé looked at Anakin with a firm expression, tears falling down her cheek as she said, "Since they turned my husband against me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padmé led Obi-wan to the living room to sit down when he came to see her unexpectedly the next day. She had to remember to be cordial to him as she was very wary of the Jedi lately. She didn't understand why Anakin was suddenly doubtful of her intentions, or her beliefs. And though at first she didn't want to believe it, she was forced to come to terms with the fact that Palpatine might be right about the Jedi. But she pushed them out her mind. Surely she could trust Obi-wan. She had known him as long as she had known Anakin. She had just been making a point when the night before.

"Has Anakin been to see you?" he asked.

"Several times," Padmé said to him wondering what had prompted such a question. "I was so happy to hear he was accepted on the Jedi Council."

Obi-wan smiled. "I know. He deserves it. He is strong willed, very opinionated, but truly gifted."

Padmé nodded in agreement sensing something amiss that had to do with Anakin. Obi-wan's tone seemed to let on that he was worried about him.

"You're not just here to say hello," she pointed out. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"You should be a Jedi Padmé."

"You're not very good at hiding your feelings," Padmé pointed out.

"It's Anakin." Padmé had assumed as much. "He's… I don't really know how to say it. Moody and detached would be one way to put it. He's been put in a difficult position as the Chancellor's representative but I think it's more than that. I was hoping he may have talked to you."

Padmé put on her best mask on indifference and said, "Why would he talk to me about his work?"

Obi-wan looked at her and with that one look Padmé knew he was onto her and Anakin. But she couldn't discern whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Neither of you is very good at hiding your feelings either," he finally said.

"Don't give me that look," Padmé said sighing.

"I know how he feels about you?"

Padmé gave Obi-wan a level stare. Anakin wouldn't have told the Jedi without letting her know would he? As far as she was concerned, she rather them not know. She didn't want them to know about her babies, her strongly force sensitive babies.

"What did he say?" she ground out obviously surprising Obi-wan with her tone.

"Nothing," Obi-wan said warily. "He didn't have to."

Padmé stood up and went to the balcony, hoping the view and the wind would calm her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you both too well. I can see you two are in love. Padmé, I'm worried about him," he said and waited for an answer from Padmé. When she stayed silent, he continued. "I fear your relationship has confused him."

Padmé wasn't quite sure what it was brewing within her, but she felt angry at Obi-wan's words. He was part of the council that was making him feel confused, that was making him doubt her. If Anakin was confused about his relationship with her, the blame fell on the Jedi and their rules, the rules Anakin would never be able to live up to and at the same time achieve the goal of becoming the respected Jedi he desired.

"I'll tell you this," Padmé said to Obi-wan as she looked at him coolly. "He doesn't like the way the council is forcing him to choose between his personal life and the Jedi. If he's confused about his relationships, it's because he fears he can't live up to the expectations of the Jedi and keep his relationships with others outside the Jedi at the same time."

It was suppose to come out as a simple, innocent observation. But it came out more biting than Padmé intended it to. It couldn't be helped though. It was the truth and there was no way to sugarcoat it.

She took a deep breath and said, "If you'll please excuse me. Sabé will show you out."

Padmé left without another word and soon afterward Sabé came to show Obi-wan out. But before he could leave, Sabé stopped him.

"Wait Master Kenobi," she said and her eyes darted to where her mistress had gone as Obi-wan turned to look at her. "I think maybe you should go talk to Master Skywalker."

"Padron?" Obi-wan said to her.

"Milady has not been herself lately," Sabé admitted. "I am worried about her and so is Master Skywalker. I think if you go to him, he'll tell you. I'm not sure, but I believe he and my mistress had a disagreement."

Obi-wan sighed. "Believe me Sabé. I'd like to, but I rarely know where to find Anakin nowadays."

"I can tell you where he is. At least, that's where he goes if he's not at the temple or with my mistress."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say the least, Anakin was shocked when he sensed Obi-wan's presence. His force senses had to be wrong, but sure enough, in walked Obi-wan into the NICU. Anakin didn't bother trying to come up with an excuse. Obi-wan's demeanor said he knew and so Anakin only stayed where he was sitting holding the twins in front of him, a lot more comfortable holding them than he had a few days ago.

"Obi-wan," he stated.

"Sabé told me you might be here."

"You were at Padmé's apartment?"

"I was concerned, but Sabé thought it better that I come talk to you. It seems both of you are more worried about Padmé," he said.

Anakin was silent as he began to sooth Luke who started to fuss a little.

"I wonder if Padmé has anything to do with why you're so quiet lately. You're certainly not yourself. You've been oddly contemplative," Obi-wan pointed out.

Anakin could help the sour laugh that came out his mouth as he said, "You mean you have nothing to say about all this?"

Obi-wan smiled. "About you and Padmé or…" his gaze fell on the twin children.

"Luke and Leia," Anakin gave. "They're four weeks old now. Padmé hasn't seen them in nearly three."

Obi-wan wasn't quite sure what to say and Anakin turned to him, conflict clear in his eyes.

"She's been different Obi-wan. I'm afraid of what she's becoming more and more now and it kills me," Anakin admitted. "I'm afraid that this war, all this politics and plotting… I think it's taken its toll on her. I tried to take her away from all of it, but she refuses to with the galaxy in the shape it's in. She's afraid of the kind of galaxy the twins will have to grow up in. I'm not certain of anything anymore except that I love her and I don't like seeing her like this. I feel like the only light in my life is gone. It's so dark Obi-wan. I don't know what's happening."

There were no words Obi-wan could find to respond to an admission like that. Anakin sounded so vulnerable, so tired. It wasn't anything like the strong, sometimes arrogant, Jedi he knew.

"I wish there was something I could do to help," Obi-wan finally said putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Just make sure you defeat Grievous and end this war," Anakin replied. "I'm leaving the Jedi and I'm taking Padmé and the twins somewhere no one will find us."

"Anakin you don't have to do that."

"You don't understand," Anakin said firmly. "It's taking everything in me not to take them and run right now. The force is urging me, but I can't do that if Padmé's not willing. Nothing's going to stop me after this war is over… When I leave I'd like it if you finished Ahsoka's training for me."

Obi-wan opened and closed his mouth several times before finally relenting.

"Of course," he said.

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you," Anakin said as Obi-wan turned to leave. "I've haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant and I apologize. Things have just been hectic lately. I know I'm leaving, but your friendship means everything to me. I'll never forget it."

"Anakin," Obi-wan said. "None of this changes my opinion about you. You're strong and wise and I'm very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy and I've taught you everything I know. You've become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. Believe me. You haven't disappointed me."

Anakin smirked before saying. "I still think you're going to need me on this one."

"I think you're needed more here," Obi-wan said in reference to the twins. "Don't worry. I have enough clones with me to take three systems the size of Utapau. I think I'll be able to handle the situation… even without your help."

"Well, there's always a first," Anakin pointed out with a laugh.

Obi-wan shook his head, but smiled nonetheless.

"Obi-wan, may the force be with you."

"Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin finally made his way back home after having not gone back at all the day before. He found Padmé looking out at the city on the balcony. He came up behind her and slipped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"Padmé," he muttered.

Padmé sighed and turned around into his embrace.

"Oh Ani," she said. "I'm sorry. I was out of line. I shouldn't have-."

"No," Anakin said shaking his head. "I'm sorry for doubting you. I trust that you know what you're doing. I've just been so worried about you and I know you're stressed."

"We both said things we didn't mean Anakin."

Padmé laid her head on his chest and looked out at the city Anakin leaned his chin on her head and followed her gaze.

"Obi-wan told me he dropped by earlier," Anakin stated.

"He did," Padmé said simply, but her tone said she hadn't been happy about it. "He said he's worried about you."

"He is. He's worried about both of us."

"Did you tell him about us?"

"Not really. We just talked and I think he kind of figured it out, especially when he saw me with Luke and Leia," Anakin said and didn't have time to react as Padmé suddenly pulled away from him, alarm present in her force signature.

"He saw the twins," she asked, eyes alight with worry. "What did he say?"

Anakin smiled and rubbed her arms. "Relax Padmé. I don't think he's not going to tell anyone."

Padmé broke out of his embrace and headed toward the bedroom. "He's on the council Anakin. He's duty bound by your code to report this."

Anakin followed her, unsure why she seemed so distrustful of the Jedi lately. Sure he had his own issues with them, but Padmé?

"Well he's gone now. He won't have a chance to tell them until he gets back. And it won't matter if he kills Grievous. If we get the news that Obi-wan killed him, we'll be long gone by the time he gets back."

Padmé didn't say anything as she looked at him and then said, "Do you think there's some merit to Palpatine's story?"

Anakin frowned. "The one about Darth Plagueis?"

"I mean the part about being able to stop people from dying," Padmé said to him. "Think of all the good that could be done with that kind of power. No one else would have to die in vain because of this pointless war."

Anakin frowned. "Are you still worried about the twins?"

"No… I mean… It's not just them. Anakin, when you were gone I went somewhere and saw people dying that didn't have to die, suffering because of this pointless war. I wanted so badly to end their suffering but the Senate wouldn't allow it," Padmé said to him. "All this mindless fighting and what have we to gain from it? The losses outweigh the gains."

"It's tempting. I'll admit to that. But in the Jedi temple, we were taught early on that we can't save everyone, especially if they don't want to be saved."

Padmé smiled at him. "You're one to talk Mr. Hero with no Fear."

"Hey, even I know when something's a hopeless cause," Anakin said trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably as he laughed.

When Anakin was done laughing he became serious again and said, "The twins are fine. They're doing really well. The nurses even let me hold them now… And they'd like to see their mother. They miss you."

"Then we'll both go to see them tomorrow," Padmé said as pecked Anakin on the lips.

"You're ready?"

"I shouldn't have let my fear stop me from going to see them to begin with. I just can't imagine my life without them," Padmé explained. "Anakin?"

"Yes angel?"

"Thank you… Thank you for understanding and sticking by me these last few weeks even though I've been a bit…"

"Insufferable?"

"Yeah," Padmé said and then realized what he said. "Anakin!"

Anakin couldn't help it. He laughed at the indignant look on Padmé's face and soon Padmé joined him. He kissed her once more and then again. The air felt lighter and the ominous feelings he had been having left his mind.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **It was fun to write a moody Padmé. I enjoyed it very much, especially the part at the end with she and Anakin. It was all very wonderful. I've got five more chapters to go and boy are they packed with a lot of stuff. Okay. That's it.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	10. Fall

**AN: **Okay well… I can't say much here. There's nothing to be said. Some of you have probably guessed based on the title of this chapter so I'll just hush and let you all have it. Also, the conversation with the Jedi before Anakin goes to tell the chancellor about Obi-wan and Grievous is straight out the script and just tweaked, but all of Mundi's lines, including the one about replacing some of the senators, which was edited out the movie, is right out the script.

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Ten**

**Fall**

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention Senator," Palpatine said dismissively to Bail Organa who was representing the delegation of two thousand. "Now if you'd please excuse me

Anakin watched the senators leave, sensing their frustration and understanding it well. He wasn't sure if restoring power back to the senate was the answer but he was just as tired of the war. He watched them leave and then glanced at the chancellor.

"Their sincerity is to be admired," said Palpatine. "Although I sense there is more to their request than they are telling us."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked. All he saw was a group of loyalist, like his wife, who wanted to restore peace.

"They are not to be trusted… that is except Senator Amidala. She has sided with the delegation with the pure intention to help me at heart. But I fear she and her colleagues don't have the same agenda."

"She's talked to you about it then?" Anakin asked warily. He had to say that his trust in his old friend had been shaken with the onset of Padmé's strange behavior. Her sudden friendship with him coming in conjunction with her change was just too coincidental. Anakin had gone over it dozens of times, even going so far as to asking Bail about it one day and everything point back to her relationship with Palpatine. But it just didn't make sense. Palpatine was his friend, been there for him when the Jedi hadn't…

She seemed better now though. A week before, she finally went to see the twins and hadn't wanted to leave. She had gone every day since. In fact, that was the reason she had missed this meeting with the chancellor. It was likely she was still there now or at least on her way back home.

"She too is wary of the intentions of the senate. She believes that it needs reform if it is to survive after this war," Palpatine said to him. "They no longer have the best interests of the people and their security in mind. Just look how they handled this war."

"Then if the senate was unable to conduct a war, why do they keep voting to continue it?" Anakin asked him.

"Senator Amidala seems to have figured that out. Why don't you ask her?" Palpatine suggested.

It was then that Anakin felt it, a spike in the dark side of the force and it surrounded the chancellor. However it was contained and eager to take control reaching out, ready to pounce like a predator. But then it was gone. Anakin excused himself to head to the council meeting he had to attend where he learned that Obi-wan had engaged in General Grievous. His heart skipped a beat when he heard. Finally, the war would end and now he and Padmé could leave this life behind.

"Anakin, deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions," Mace replied.

"Yes master," Anakin said starting to leave but then stopped as a thought occurred to him. "I… I just want to prepare you. But the dark side of the force surrounds Palpatine and I don't think he plans to give up his powers."

"Say that, what makes you?" Yoda's hologram asked.

Anakin averted his gaze from the grand master. Even light years away, Anakin felt like the Jedi could see right through him.

"I… I don't know. Something is just off…"

Yoda seemed to let it go and if he hadn't, Mundi interrupted before he could say anything.

"In that case he should be removed from office."

"I can't help but think that's exactly what he wants us to do," Anakin replied thinking of his earlier conversations with Palpatine. It seemed like he trusted no one and had influenced the same line of thought on Padmé.

"The Jedi would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition," said Windu.

"And replace Congress with Senators who are not filled with greed and corruption," Mundi added.

Yoda's holo shook its head. "To a dark place this line of thought will carry us… Great care we must take. Go to the Chancellor you must Anakin. Tell him of this news, you will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous," Anakin reported to Palpatine.

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge."

Anakin thought about his earlier conversation with Obi-wan. He wished he could help Anakin more, and Anakin had only requested that he find and defeat General Grievous. He couldn't doubt Obi-wan. His and Padmé's freedom depended on it.

"I have full faith that Obi-wan will be able to pull it off."

Palpatine hummed and then said, "You seem to have a lot of faith in your friend Obi-wan."

"I'd trust him with my life."

"Just as you trust Senator Amidala," Palpatine pointed out. "Yet she doesn't seem to trust the Jedi Council either…"

Something in Palpatine's tone unnerved Anakin as something suddenly began to click into place, the dark side growing stronger around the chancellor.

"They don't trust you Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. They see the power of your children…" Palpatine added.

If Anakin was unnerved before, his blood turned into ice when those words left Palpatine's mouth. How could he have known?

"Let me help you to know the subtleties of the force Anakin. I'll help you break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. I'll open your eyes to new possibilities, just as I helped Senator Amidala."

The truth was more horrific than Anakin could have imagined as the dark side swirled around the Chancellor.

"You're the Sith Lord," he accused and then Padmé's strange behavior and sudden mistrust of the Jedi made sense. Palpatine had manipulated her. Padmé had been under the direct influence of a Sith Lord. It was no wonder she had changed, why she was… She was just like him, mistrustful, full of suspicion. But that wasn't Padmé. Padmé wasn't naturally inclined to be mistrustful. She had faith in the good in everyone or at least she used to.

And then anger like Anakin had never felt before built up inside of him as he lit his lightsaber and put it to Palpatine's neck.

"It's been you all along," he growled. "You're the reason Padmé's been acting strange. What did you do to her?"

"I simply revealed the truth to her. Are you going to kill me for that?"

"I certainly would like to."

"I know you would," Palpatine replied calmly. "I feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."

All it would have taken was for Anakin to flick his wrist and Palpatine was a dead man. He had been the one pulling the strings all along, and it was his fault for Padmé's strange behavior. He could end it now, should end it now, for his own sake, Luke and Leia's sake, for Padmé's sake… But then again, what would Padmé have wanted him to do before all this?

_She wanted you to kill Dooku,_ a voice whispered in his head.

That was true, but that was when he first noticed her strange behavior. If this had been before, she wouldn't have wanted him to kill this man in cold blood, not given a chance to defend himself. He had to be tried.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and put it back on his belt.

"I'm reporting you to the council," was all he said.

"Of course, you should. But they don't exactly trust you do they?" Palpatine asked. "And you're not sure who to trust anymore either. Your wife? Or the Jedi?"

"I do know I don't trust you," Anakin said bluntly.

"Their next move will be against the republic," Palpatine warned.

Anakin didn't reply. He only left the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padmé prepared to settle down for the evening after enjoying the entire afternoon with her little ones. She had been lucky. It had been her greatest fear that her babies would die before they got the chance to really live. No mother should have to go through that and one day, she would be able to ensure that they wouldn't. Just as she began to settle down she heard voices. One was Sabé and the other…

"Anakin," she said surprised to see him as she hadn't been expecting him until later that evening.

"Padmé," Anakin said to her and rushed to embrace her.

Padmé returned it and then looked at him, the worry and dread in his presence almost palpable.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Palpatine," Anakin said to her. "He's the Sith we've been looking for."

"What?" Padmé asked shocked. "The Sith? But that's not…"

"It's true. He told me himself Padmé."

Padmé was speechless. What was there to say? How could she defend Palpatine? How could he have been the Sith all this time? It just didn't make sense. Nothing was adding up.

"I fear what's about to happen," Anakin admitted. "I'm going to try to help deal with this situation. Obi-wan has Grievous handled. I'll do the best I can to help, but no matter what the outcome, we have to leave when I get back. It's too dangerous for us to stay here."

Padmé was still too shocked to say anything as she looked down. This was all too much.

"I have to go," Anakin continued. "Promise you'll wait for me."

Padmé looked up again and for a moment, she didn't say anything. Finally she nodded.

"I promise," Padmé said kissing him. "I'll always wait for you."

He left right after, leaving Padmé to head inside to the living room and sit on the couch. It was unfathomable that Palpatine was the Sith Lord that the Jedi had been looking for, that the Jedi believed was behind this war. It was such a contrast to the kind man she had known most of her life, with good intentions of saving the Republic, if it could be saved… If it could be saved.

If there was one thing Palpatine had made her realize, it was that the Republic was sick and it was very possible that they wouldn't be able to fix it. How would they? It was like an infectious disease that if not checked would spread throughout the body. Either the infection was treated or the infected area was amputated. But perhaps it was too late to do either of those things to the Republic. It was then that Padmé realized the Republic had been sick for a long time. The invasion of Naboo had only been the beginning and when she joined the senate she thought she would be able to fix it or at least try. No matter how charismatic and determined charismatic she was, she couldn't get everyone one on board. She couldn't get everyone to see. There was only so much one person could do.

_That's a lot for one person to accomplish when she only counts for one vote,_ Padmé remembered Queen Tyisha saying to her and it was true. She just hadn't wanted to admit it.

No one person had the power. If they did and they had the right intentions, perhaps it would be easier. One person…

Padmé shot to her feet. Palpatine had the power! He could help her. He was the only one who could do it…. And the jedi were going to kill him for being a Sith Lord, something that didn't seem to matter too much anymore. At least Palpatine was trying to uphold the principles of the Republic, which was more that she could say for the Jedi. Then it suddenly dawned on her that if the Jedi killed Palpatine, they could potentially use the opportunity to take over the Republic, especially with so much power in the executive office.

Padmé grabbed a cloak and ran out her apartment, reasoning that Anakin had only told her to wait on him, but he hadn't said where. She ignored her security as they tried to come with her, only locking the door to her speeder mouthing an apology and speeding off. She parked on the side of the building, not caring that she was just asking for a ticket. Then she pulled out a blaster that was hidden in the vehicle and concealed it within the folds of her cloak before rushing to Palpatine's office.

She was vaguely aware of the three bodies on the ground, but what got her attention was Mace with his lightsaber on Palpatine, who had apparently dropped his weapon.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"He's under arrest Senator!" Mace said.

"What? On what charges?" Padmé asked. "Everything he's done has thus far been with senate approval. You have no grounds to arrest him."

"He's the Sith Lord."

"That's not a crime!"

"I told you it would come to this Padmé," Palpatine said looking at her out the corner of his eyes. "The Jedi are trying to take over."

"The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over. You have lost," Mace declared.

"No!" Padmé said but it seemed Mace was ignoring her. "He tried to save it!"

"No! No! You will die," Palpatine declared.

Palpatine attempted to use lightning on Mace but the Jedi Master was able to block the attempt, forcing Palpatine back on the window sill.

"He's a traitor, Padmé. The Jedi!"

"He's the traitor," Mace replied.

"The Jedi are in revolt Padmé. Think about your children," Palpatine urged. "You don't want them to be taken advantage of because of their powers, because Anakin's their father."

Mace looked mildly surprised but continued on and the lightning began to backfire on Palpatine as he slid down the edge of the window sill.

"I can't hold on any longer," he said as he became weak. "I… I… I can't…" he ceased his attack.

"You Sith disease. I'm going to end this once and for all," Mace declared.

"No!" Padmé said. "He's down. If he's committed any crimes, he must stand trial."

"He has too much control of the Senate and the courts senator. He's too dangerous to be kept alive."

"He's down. You can't kill him in cold blood. It's not the way of the Republic or democracy!" Padmé said outraged. "I can't fix the Republic without him."

Mace ignored her and prepared to kill him.

"No!" Padmé acted without thinking as she reached into her cloak and grabbed the hidden blaster, aiming with the skill of an assassin at Mace's hands and firing off one shot.

Mace dropped his lightsaber and then looked at the smoking hole in his hand before looked at Padmé in obvious shock.

"You're the one that's too dangerous to be kept alive," Padmé decided. "I see that now."

Padmé pulled the trigger three more times, hitting Mace in the chest, the force of which pushed him out the broken window. She lowered her blaster as she stared where her fell, feeling oddly empty and unremorseful about the entire act and it didn't bother her, not like it should have.

Palpatine got up, starting toward her with a smile.

"Good Padmé. Good, good," he said, his voice raspier and lower in tone.

"Not so fast," Padmé said turning the blaster on Palpatine. "You've got some explaining to do."

"I guess you deserve that much," Palpatine said sighing. "At least you were willing to hear me out, unlike the Jedi."

"Are you really the Sith Lord?" Padmé asked not betraying any sympathy for him. She wore her politician's mask.

"Yes," Palpatine admitted.

"Then you're the reason for this war!"

"Believe me Padmé I can explain," Palpatine said to her.

Padmé took a deep breath as she tried to contain the fury in her. It didn't work.

"How?" she yelled at him with angry tears in her eyes. "How do you explain orchestrating a war that's killed billions and caused anarchy throughout the galaxy?"

"Padmé it wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Then you did orchestrate it," Padmé accused, her entire body trembling in righteous anger.

"The separatist movement was supposed to be a wake-up call for the Republic. They were supposed to be no real threat. It was only supposed to shock the Republic into action, to realize that if they didn't try something different, it would only mean disgruntlement amongst the people, and it was starting to work. I was hoping that with you speaking out against the clone army the Republic would shoot the proposal down and attempt diplomatic negotiations with the Separatist," Palpatine explained.

"Then what happened? Why did you turn it to war?"

"My apprentice had other ideas… He wanted to use a war to destroy the Republic once and for all, to destroy democracy, but I refused. I wanted to bring peace and order, not war. It's why he dodged all my attempts at peaceful negotiations. He was purposely trying to provoke the Republic with war," Palpatine continued.

"Then why did you approve the army?"

"I was forced to when we received the report that the separatists were gathering an army. It was either approve an army or invasion and at the time I thought that perhaps the Jedi could use more help trying to defend us. But I fear now that they too sought to use the war to take advantage of the Republic," Palpatine said grimly. "Believe me Padmé. I've done everything I can to stop this mess I've made. But now that the Jedi have turned against us…"

Padmé glared at him for a moment before asking, "How did you know Anakin was the twin's father?"

Palpatine only smiled. "I know you both too well. It was obvious, especially because of your reluctance to talk about the father."

Padmé decided she could accept that and lowered her blaster.

"I believe you," she finally said. "And I agree. The Republic was sick and something had to be done. Perhaps it was an accident and it killed millions, but the good thing is that this war has exposed the sickness and corruption of the Republic and the Jedi. They no longer represent freedom, peace, and democracy."

"That's why we must act quickly if we are to stop the Jedi. They must be destroyed."

Padmé looked down before looking back up. "Anakin…"

"I tried my best Padmé, but it appears the Jedi have him locked in their fog of lies. He isn't seeing clearly," Palpatine said grimly and then looked at her hopefully. "But perhaps if you talk to him…"

Padmé nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

"Good," Palpatine said. "Good… I'm sending a battalion of troops to the Jedi temple. I know this may seem heartless, but after the attempt on my life, I'm afraid the Jedi won't allow themselves to be taken quietly…"

"I understand," Padmé replied. "I'll go over and oversee it. The Jedi have proven with this attempt on your life that they don't want to talk. But what about the others spread across the galaxy?"

"They're betrayal will be dealt with. After you have finished there, you will come back here and we will go to Mustafar together to deal with the Separatist leaders who have gathered there. I'm afraid they too have been poisoned by the ideas of my former apprentice. If they won't come quietly, there may be no negotiating with them."

Padmé pulled up the hood of her cloak and started to leave before pausing and turning to look at Palpatine.

"I don't want my children to be influenced by or learn the way of the Jedi," Padmé said to him. "Will you teach them?"

Palpatine smiled. "Of course Padmé. The force is strong with you children. They will become most powerful in the dark side of the force one day."

"I'm sure," Padmé replied. "And is it possible they can learn the power to stop people from dying?"

Palpatine paused and then said, "The power to conquer death is a power only one has achieved. But I'm sure that together, we can discover the secret."

Padmé nodded and left the room.

When she did, Palpatine pulled out a secret com in his desk and pressed the button to activate it.

"Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order Sixty-six…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Something I noticed when I was editing this was that Anakin still makes his choice in fear of Padmé's well being in some form or another only this time, it pulled him back. I didn't notice that. Hm… Anyway, I hope you liked. Wow. I loved writing that part. My whole story led to this moment; Padmé's fall. Tell me what you think.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	11. Padme's Betrayal Part I

**AN: **So there was controversy in the last chapter and while I say the points, it's too late now, but I'll be certain to keep it in mind. I did some editing to this with your comments in mind though, no changes of which messed with the continuity of the story, just made it better.

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Eleven  
>Padme's Betrayal Part I<strong>

"Don't worry little ones," Anakin said smiling down at the two children that were about to be wheeled off into a ship that would transport them to the neutral planet of Polis Massa. "Your mother and I will be with you soon."

He watched the ship take off before turning to the doctor who had approved the secret move. It had been done with as much discretion as possible and the only ones who knew of the move were Threepio, who he had asked to meet him at the hospital to accompany the children, and Ahsoka, who was piloting the ship.

"I was never here," Anakin said to him, putting the force behind the suggestion.

"You were never here," the doctor said to him.

"If anyone asks, Senator Amidala's children died from complications," Anakin said and then the doctor repeated it to him.

He nodded in satisfaction and left the building. The twins were safe now, he thought as he got into his speeder and headed toward the Jedi temple. All he had to do was see if the Jedi had succeeded in taking Palpatine into custody before he would-.

His hand shot to his head and he nearly swerved out the traffic lane at the disturbance in the force. One thought in his mind… Padmé. He changed course and headed to her apartment, parking next to the veranda.

"Padmé," he yelled as he started to head inside to find her. "Padmé!"

"Master Skywalker."

Anakin turned to see Sabé standing near the hall and noticed how nervous she looked.

"Where's Padmé?"

"I tried to stop her from leaving. But she insisted," Sabé said quickly. "I don't know where she was headed though."

"I told her to wait for me," Anakin said frustrated.

Sabé smiled a little. "I don't think you were specific enough then. You only told her to wait. Not to wait here."

Anakin cursed. That's what he got for marrying a politician. Always able to find a loophole…

"She was probably looking for me," Anakin said realizing she probably thought he was headed back to the Jedi temple. "She-."

Anakin stopped, suddenly grunting in pain and clutching at his chest.

"Master Skywalker!" Sabé said trying to help him stand, but only succeeding in easing his fall. "I'll call a medic."

"No wait… This isn't…" Anakin stopped as the room melted away and images flashed before him, gruesome images of Jedi dying and then someone's dark silhouette in front of him watching the fire, dozens of jedi, with clones shooting them down.

"No!' he yelled trying to attack the person but finding himself unable to. "What? Why?"

The person raised a weapon at him, a blaster it appeared an dfired two shots.

"Master Skywalker!"

The scene melted away and he was back in Padmé's apartment. "What?"

"What happened? Why did you fall out like that? What's wrong?"

Anakin started to answer before he realized he was lying on the sofa and Sabé was standing over him. He must have fallen unconscious or something and she had dragged him there.

"How long have I been out?"

"A while," Sabé said passing him a glass of water. "It's getting late…"

"Where'd Padmé go," Anakin asked suddenly when he didn't sense her. "Why isn't she back yet?"

"I don't know," Sabé said and Anakin noticed that she seemed to be keeping something from him.

"What is it?" Anakin asked slowly.

Sabé was silent for a long time, having what felt like an internal debate judging by the emotions Anakin felt from her. Finally she looked to the window and said, "It's the Jedi temple."

Anakin slowly got up from the couch and went to the window, seeing what Sabé was talking about without her having to point it as she was doing. The smoke coming from the blazing temple probably could have been spotted miles away from where they were. It lit up Coruscant's night sky, a red haze in the air.

Anakin started to leave but then wobbled a little at the strength of the pain he felt in the force. Sabé ran to stop him.

"Master Skywalker, you can't go. It's too dangerous."

"I have to stop this."

"You can barely stand. You'll be killed! Padmé would be heartbroken."

"Sabé."

"At least until you aren't suffering like this," Sabé pleaded.

Grudgingly, Anakin had to admit she was right. Where ever she was though, Padmé was safe and he could live with that until he was in better condition to help. And the Jedi… He wouldn't be any help to them if he got himself killed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though she was aware that Palpatine had ordered all the Jedi to be killed, Padmé had conflicting ideas. She imagined a new order, one without the ridiculous code and restraints of the Jedi order. One that Anakin would help her build. With Palpatine's help, they could uncover Darth Plagueis' secret and use the force to keep people from dying prematurely, people who didn't deserve to die. There would be no more senseless war casualties among civilians. Yes… that would work. She could see it now. A galaxy where no one had to fear war, fear senseless killing, or even disease…

"Commander," Padmé said to the clone who was next to her.

"Yes milady."

"Give out the order that no one under the age of three is to be killed in the Jedi Temple," Padmé ordered. "I want them all rounded up and taken into custody under my protection."

"But our orders were-."

"I'm giving you new ones and if I find out you disobeyed me, there will be severe consequences!" Padmé said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," the commander said as he went to give the order.

Padmé nodded as she watched the temple burn. She should have been horrified and perhaps at one time she would have been. But this burning was like a sacrifice, a sacrifice that meant the freedom and security of the galaxy, the freedom of her, Anakin, and their children. A smile came to her lips. They didn't have to hide anymore. They could love each other freely now. No more hiding.

"What's going on here?"

Padmé was snapped out her musing by Bail Organa and turned to see his confused expression.

"There's been a rebellion against the Republic Bail," Padmé said simply. "Don't worry. The situation is under control."

"Padmé-."

"I think you should leave now Bail. The clones are ordered to bar anyone from entering the temple. I won't be able to stop them if they decide to take action against you," Padmé said to him coolly as one of the clones came beside her with his gun cocked.

Padmé turned back to the situation at hand, ignoring Bail. Out of the temple came a young Jedi, fighting the clones.

"Get him!" Padmé ordered, but the Jedi youngling cut down several of the clones. She groaned and took out her own blaster, shooting the young boy in the arm. Her disabling him gave the other clones the chance to take him down.

"What about the senator?" one of the clones asked her. She turned around to see Bail speeding away in his speeder, the other troopers surrounding her trying in vain to shoot him down.

"We'll deal with him later," Padmé said with a careless shrug. "Come. I want to survey the situation from the inside."

The clones led her inside the building, around the controlled flames. Padmé felt her heart wrench at the sight of bodies, clones and Jedi. At that moment she almost turned back, she almost changed her mind. She could leave right now and tell Anakin everything. He'd understand, and he'd take her in his arms while she cried, tell her everything was alright and forgive her. Then they'd go somewhere, away from all of this. But the question was would they ever be free if she turned and left now? Anakin was very well known, they'd have to take many measures to ensure no one recognized him or her, practically create new identities. Could she really force him to hide who he was, to stop doing what it was he loved. Sure he'd be happy with her, but there would always be that part of him… She shook her head and pushed away her doubts. She could do this. If she did this it wouldn't only be for her benefit, but for the benefit of the rest of the galaxy. She and Anakin could love each other and raise their family openly and service the galaxy like they were meant to at the same time. She could be Padmé Skywalker and Amidala. It would be easier to balance out.

"Are you alright milady?" one of the clones asked.

Padmé jumped a little. She didn't even know she had stopped and was staring at the body of a Jedi Knight who was amongst a group of padawans that Padmé guessed he had been trying to protect.

"I'm fine," she said inhaling and exhaling deeply. Then she forced herself to be indifferent, to be unfeeling, to ignore the nagging voice in the back of her head saying that she was a selfish scared hypocrite and continued along the way, ignoring the shots and the Jedi being shot down as the clones escorted her in her inspection of their work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin was sitting on the couch holding his head. Sometimes he cursed how sensitive to the force he was. He could feel the deaths of so many Jedi and while the worst was over, a nagging headache still remained. To add to his problems, it was early morning now, dawn approaching and the blaze had died down yet Padmé was still gone.

"Would you like some tea Master Skywalker?" Sabé asked coming into the living room holding a steaming mug of tea. "Perhaps it will help with your headache."

"Thank you," Anakin said taking the tea from her.

Sabé nodded and stared at him, obviously concerned. It was probably more so for Padmé's sake though, Anakin mused. He knew Sabé, but they weren't close. They knew each other through Padmé. She had been with Padmé since her time as queen. Still, he was grateful for her concern and so smiled at her a little to acknowledge it.

She smiled back and then made her way back out the room. Anakin took in the aroma of the tea. Its scent alone helped subdue his headache, making him able to think clearer. The only logical reason he could come up with that the temple had been on fire was that it had been attacked. But it wasn't just the temple. It was the Jedi all across the galaxy. Something had just gone horribly wrong.

Artoo, noticing his mood came to try to cheer him up.

"It's hard to be cheerful after something like this Artoo," Anakin pointed out as he tried to figure out why something seemed to be missing from him.

"Anakin!"

And just her voice filled the void.

"Padmé," Anakin whispered putting the tea down and rushing out to meet her. He pulled her to him in a hug. "Where have you been?"

"Oh Anakin," Padmé whispered to him burying her face in his chest.

"Do you know what's going on?" Anakin asked her. "The Jedi temple… It was on fire. You can see the smoke for miles."

Padmé paused and then looked at him.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened, Anakin. All I know is that there was a rebellion and that the chancellor has declared the Jedi traitors," Padmé explained.

"That's ridiculous," Anakin said immediately. "The chancellor is the Sith-."

"I know," Padmé said. "I've been trying to help handle to situation all night. The senate is a mess."

"I can only imagine," Anakin said to her. "Maybe I should try to get in contact with Obi-wan or Yoda. Maybe they can help and we can go see what's going on."

"No!" Padmé suddenly exclaimed catching Anakin off guard.

"What?"

"I mean… I'm just tired Anakin… so tired. And I have to be back at the senate this afternoon for an emergency session. Please. It's too dangerous for a Jedi right now. Don't go yet. I won't be able to rest in peace knowing you're putting yourself in danger," Padmé begged. "I'm so scared for you."

Anakin rubbed her arms and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Have faith my love," Anakin whispered to her. "Everything will soon be set right. You go rest."

Padmé sighed in relief and made her way to the back to rest. Anakin looked after her and then frowned as she left. The force was telling him something wasn't right. Something about Padmé's presence was off… He still recognized it. But it was different.

"Anakin… Anakin…"

Anakin heard the voice coming out of his transmitter and picked it up.

"Obi-wan," Anakin said in relief. "Thank goodness you're safe. Master the Jedi temple's been attacked by the clones."

"I was afraid of something like that," Obi-wan said grimly. "I too was ambushed. I didn't think it was an isolated incident."

"Do you think any other Jedi survived?"

"I'm not sure Anakin. You're the first I've come into contact with. You're on Coruscant. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Anakin paused and then said, "Palpatine's the Sith Lord. Padmé said he declared the Jedi traitors to the Republic."

"Anakin, don't do anything rash. Wait until I get there," Obi-wan said to him.

"You want me to wait when the Jedi temple is under siege?" Anakin bristled neglecting to mention that just an hour or so ago he had been in no shape to investigate and had been waiting anyway.

"Anakin," Obi-wan said in exasperation. "You're going to need backup. You can't take on that many clones."

Anakin scowled but grunted in agreement nonetheless.

"You're on the way?" he asked.

"I'm rendezvousing with Bail Organa and Master Yoda. I'll contact you afterwards," Obi-wan replied and then asked, "Are the children safe?"

Anakin nodded.

"Good," Obi-wan said. "May the force be with you Anakin."

"And with you master," Anakin said turning off his com.

Anakin was restless. He found it hard to sit and do nothing while the Jedi on the brink of being completely wiped out. But what more could he do. He then looked in the direction Padmé had gone. Hopefully when Padmé left for the Senate later, he would be able to get away without her noticing. Obi-wan contacted him again a few hours later, just as he sensed Padmé start to awake.

He looked grim.

"What is it?" Anakin asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Obi-wan didn't answer and instead said, "We'll be using the Emergency Senate session as a cover to investigate what happened in the Jedi temple. There's a code being sent out telling all Jedi to return to the temple. We have to dismantle it. Otherwise any surviving Jedi will fall into a trap."

"That makes sense," Anakin replied. "I'll meet you there."

He started to cut the connection before Obi-wan stopped him.

"Wait Anakin," Obi-wan said quickly, but he seemed hesitant.

"What is it Master?"

"Is Padmé with you?"

Anakin frowned. "She's resting. Why?"

"Bail said he saw her at the Jedi temple earlier," Obi-wan replied.

"Figures she would try to stop it," Anakin muttered. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"They didn't even want Bail on the property, but strangely, they allowed Padmé to remain."

Anakin wasn't following.

"I don't get it. What am I supposed to understand from that?"

Obi-wan sighed. "Perhaps it would just be best if you met us at the Jedi temple. I'll see you there."

Obi-wan didn't even greet him. He simply cut the connection leaving a very bemused Anakin. What did Padmé have to do with any of this?

"_I don't know who you are… You aren't my angel."_

Anakin's vision rushed back to him and suddenly he knew what Obi-wan had been alluding to. The implications in his vision made sense. Padmé had sided with Palpatine. She had overseen the attack on the Jedi temple. That's why she hadn't wanted him to leave and investigate. It was why he had felt the attack on the Jedi so profusely, because his angel was the one who condoned it.

"No," Anakin whispered to himself. He was just assuming things. If there was one thing he had learned thus far in the war, it was that all the evidence could point in one direction, could point to one possible conclusion, but could very possibly be wrong. Evidence meant nothing and nor did this, even though all the signs were there. He refused to believe it. It just wasn't possible… Not his angel, the voice of freedom, justice, and democracy. She wouldn't sit by and let something like this happen let alone condone it.

He groaned as he threw his comlink down on the ground in anger. It didn't used to be like this. He remembered when they first got married, that the only thing that mattered was the two of them. They had both thrown caution to the wind and chosen each other. No plotting, no war, no politics…

"Anakin."

Anakin turned to look at Padmé who was dressed in preparation to attend her senate session. He forced a small smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. One conversation with Obi-wan made him wonder who it was he was actually looking at now, who he had been looking at since his return from the outer rim sieges, ever since that day she let him kill Count Dooku. She must have noticed the peculiar piercing expression he was giving her because she frowned and put her hand lovingly on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

For a moment, the sound of her voice nearly wiped away all his doubts of her. It was impossible. It just wasn't in her nature to do such a terrible thing. But then he remembered the last few months. He put his own hand over hers.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No," Padmé said slowly. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Anakin forced a smile. "Of course not. I'm just a little curious about what's going on. I know the chancellor has something to do with it, but I can't make a move on him without thinking about the repercussions it might have on the Republic."

"Thinking with reason and your head for once," Padmé said with a smile. "Don't worry Ani. I'll handle the senate. I promise and then I'll come back here and explain the totality of what's happened."

She kissed him and started to pull away, but Anakin pulled her back to him into his embrace and kissed her again more passionate this time. Something told him if he let her leave, this was the end.

"Don't go. Stay here with me."

Padmé sighed. "Anakin I'd love to, really… But I can't. Don't worry though. We'll have plenty of time once this war blows over."

She pulled away from him and started to leave before turning back and saying, "I love you."

"I love you."

As she left, Anakin stared after her, the void in his heart returning as the door closed. But he had to get going.

"Sabé," he called out to her and she came in the room. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"I need you to pretend to be Padmé for me and accompany me to the Jedi temple," Anakin explained. "The clones will attack me alone, but if they think you're Padmé, they may let you in. Make sure you get an ID, just in case they ask."

Sabé was obviously confused, but nodded and went to do so anyway. Anakin began to pace the room as he waited for her and then stopped in front of the balcony, where the Jedi temple could be seen, the red haze still over the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **I had a really hard time with what to do with Anakin. It was at this point that the story could have diverged in three or four different directions, including a story where Anakin fell with Padmé but I decided I wanted Padmé to fall and there are many other stories I could write about Anakin and Padmé falling together and so ended with this. I thought it was reasonable that he would feel the Jedi dying as his destiny is directly tied to it. But if it's not, well… I have to live with it. I needed him to get back to the apartment for some reason. I didn't quite know what to feel about this chapter. I'll let you all decide.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	12. Padme's Betrayal Part II

**AN: **I'm so tired, so anything I have to say I'll say here. Well… I have nothing to say except that I leave you to judge this chapter. I'm too tired to think of anything that I might want to clarify.

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Twelve  
>Padmé's Betrayal Part II<strong>

Padmé waited patiently in Palpatine's office as the senators poured into the senate arena. This was it. It was the beginning of a new era for the galaxy, a time to do away with an old broken way and usher in the new. She and Palpatine had decided to use her popularity to persuade the senate, to make them see the truth. That way there would be little resistance. The Republic was dead and Palpatine suggested that now they ushered in an empire. Padmé agreed, but she doubted the chancellor had completely pure intentions. He had his own agenda. He was power hungry. But that was fine. She just needed him to ensure a smooth transition. Once Anakin was back on her side they would remove him and usher in a new era of peace together, but there was one thing that had to be addressed.

"Padmé?"

Padmé turned to look Mon. She was obviously confused.

"I came as soon as you called," Mon said. "What's going on? I heard about the attack on the Jedi temple. How could-?"

"The Jedi have betrayed us," Padmé said simply. "They sought to use the war to their advantage and take over the remains of the Republic."

Mon gasped. "I don't believe that. The Jedi have done nothing but uphold the values of the Republic. They would never-."

"How would you know?" Padmé asked her. "They're entire order is shrouded in secrecy. They don't even like to let outsiders in their temple."

"But you-."

"It's only through my relationship with Master Skywalker that I was able to really see the Jedi and even then I was unable to recognize them for what they were until Palpatine told me what I was seeing," Padmé added.

"Then we must bring the council to trial for their treachery if it's true, if there's enough evidence pointing to that conclusion," Mon replied.

"The Jedi are too dangerous to be put on trial. Their treachery has already been dealt with," Padmé said and then turned to the window. "Besides, do you really think the senate and the courts would bring them to justice, with all the corruption running rampant?"

"Padmé," Mon said cautiously. "Are you okay? You sound different…"

"The Republic is dead Mon," Padmé said simply. "It no longer upholds the values of freedom and democracy."

"Of course not with Palpatine seizing the power."

"No," Padmé said rounding on her. "It was gone before that. The senate's carelessness in giving away their power only proved it. Thankfully Palpatine was there to receive it or it is likely the Separatists would have won this war."

"You don't really believe that?" Mon asked in disbelief.

"It's right in front of us Mon. I just hope you haven't been too blinded by false principles and propaganda to see it," Padmé said sighing. "Mon, what Palpatine and I are about to do… I'm sure there will be some opposition."

"What are you about to do?"

Padmé didn't answer directly. "I need to know that you'll trust I know what I'm doing and support me through this. I can't have anyone trying to ruin this. The Republic needs to go out quietly if we are to ensure a smooth transition into the Empire."

"An empire?" Mon said in alarm. "Padmé you can't be serious."

"The people don't want to see a whole bunch of senators arguing over how to proceed. They want and need to see a united front from its government behind one leader who will represent their voices and undo the damage this war has caused."

"Padmé I can't stand behind you in this. It's a dictatorship!"

"Does not the senate dictate what the citizens will do?"

"Yes, but they represent all people from different walks of life and bring different perspectives to the-."

"I'm not going to sit here and debate with you Mon. I don't expect you to understand what I'm trying to do, but I do need you to cooperate and not make a big scene out of this," Padmé said firmly.

"No," Mon said just as firm. "I will not sit quietly and let you do this."

Padmé only laughed a little. "I figured as much…"

She turned back to the window. "Arrest her."

"What?" Mon said as clones surrounded her and cuffed her.

"I can't have people like you fighting to keep an old way that doesn't work anymore, that no longer ensures the security and freedom of the galaxy. I'm sorry it has to be this way," Padmé said calmly. "Don't worry. I don't have enough evidence against you to convict you of anything. But I'd rather not take the risk of you disrupting this transition. You'll be released in the morning."

"Padmé," Mon said in disbelief but Padmé ignored her.

"Take her into detention," she said to the troopers.

They marched out the room and Padmé sighed. That was one person, who would no doubt be a thorn, out of the way for the moment. She couldn't say the same for Bail Organa though. No doubt he would have something to say, but she couldn't get hold of him. It was a delicate situation. Bail had been in the senate much longer than she had been and loyal. Padmé would have to deal with Alderaan's senator later. She didn't have the time right them. It was time to bring in her new Empire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin followed behind Sabé as they went up the steps on the Jedi temple. She was dressed in the senatorial grab Padmé usually wore and walked like she was attending to important business for the Republic. Anakin had to admit, if he didn't know Padmé so well, he might have been fooled by her. The clones guarding the temple immediately raised their guns to Anakin.

"Stand down," Sabé said to them in the same authoritative tone Padmé probably would have. "He's with me."

"Yes milady," they said and moved to allow the two to pass.

_Padmé came forward after Palpatine gestured for her to come forward in the center pod of the senate arena. Palpatine had been presenting evidence all afternoon and the stage was set. Now it was time for her to gather their backing._

"_Fellow senators and citizens of the galaxy…"_

Yoda and Obi-wan came in behind them a short while later as they inspected the damage. Bodies lay everywhere and next to Anakin, Sabé gasped grasping his arm for support. Anakin didn't mind. He felt like he needed something to grab onto himself.

"_We were all fooled by the Jedi, myself included. They hid their true intentions behind noble causes but secretly sought to use this war to take over the Republic and put us under their control, force us under their way," Padmé continued. "I know it's hard to believe, but I witnessed the attack on the chancellor myself."_

"Not even the younglings survived," Obi-wan pointed out.

"The clones did all this?" Anakin asked stunned. The Jedi wouldn't have been able to defend themselves.

"No… Not just the clones Anakin. Someone was here supervising and making sure they carried out Palpatine's orders," Obi-wan said quietly.

"Who?" Anakin wondered inspecting a body. "Who could've done this?"

"_We were all trapped, frozen in a state of fear that left us unable to act. But thanks to the tireless efforts of myself and the precautions taken by Chancellor Palpatine, the war is now over and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning…"_

"I have to know what happened," Anakin said heading to the main control area after he and Obi-wan dismantled the code that told all Jedi to return to the temple.

Obi-wan rushed to stop him.

"Anakin no," he said to him.

"Why?" Anakin said angrily. "Whoever led this attack deserves to be punished."

"I'm not sure you'll agree… Bail told me something. I didn't want you to know yet."

"_Unfortunately, it was because of infighting in the senate that led to this crisis and now it is time we learn from the mistakes of the past. Now is the time for us to stand together…"_

_Padmé waited for the applause of the senate, to die down. Hypocrites… If only some of these same senators knew what they had coming, she thought before continuing._

"_Now isn't the time to return to arguing for someone to take advantage of again. Now is the time for us to come together and with your approval stand with one voice, represented by one leader who can lead us into this second chance at a new era of peace, liberty, security, and democracy."_

_The senate stood to their feet to applause._

"Who was it?" Anakin asked.

"Padmé was here… Bail saw her kill a youngling who was trying to fight and escape the clones."

"No," Anakin said unwilling to believe it though he had already gathered this earlier. He was just in denial. "I don't believe you."

"_And so with your approval and the approval of the galaxy, the constitution will be revised and the Republic reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, where this august body will chose and stand behind a sovereign ruler chosen for life to be the voice and enforce the will of the people we represent."_

_The senate broke into loud applause and Padmé turned to look at Palpatine with a smile, but he didn't return it. Instead he was looking to where Bail Organa had stood in his pod and Mas Amedda called him to the floor._

_Padmé frowned. How dare he?_

"Anakin I wouldn't make this up," Obi-wan said looking down. "I know this hurts but you can't deny it. Padmé-."

Anakin abruptly cut Obi-wan off, roughly pushing him aside.

"I have to see it," he said.

"Anakin please. You don't want to."

"_So you oppose?" Padmé challenged. "When it's apparent the way you still cling on to isn't working, nearly brought this galaxy to shambles and you would propose we continue it when what we need is action and relief now?"_

_Padmé turned back to the senate._

"_Do you want your children to inherit this mess? Or do we change it while we've been given the chance to get it back on track?"_

_The senate was quiet._

"_Don't you see? It's this kind of thinking that has to be eradicated. It's not about what kind of government is in place. What matters is whether or not the government works and it's apparent the Republic and the Senate as it is no longer function. If we leave it be, we're just asking for revolution and a war bigger than the one we've just ended," Padmé declared. "Is that what you want?"_

_Cries of no and protests rang throughout the arena. Padmé turned back to Bail._

"_We will not tolerate rebellion and anarchy in our new government Senator Organa. If that is what you propose, then I suggest you step down from your office now and let someone else take your place," Padmé said coolly as the entire arena erupted in noise and applause for her._

Anakin was speechless as he watched the recording. Obi-wan was right. He didn't want to see this, but now that he saw it, he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. He watched as Padmé led the clones to the council room.

"_I think you missed a room," she said as the clones shot the security pad on the door and it slid open to reveal a group of younglings._

_The whimpered in fear until one boy said._

"_Look! It's Senator Amidala."_

_They seemed relieved, even as the clones raised their blasters at them._

"_Wait," Padmé said simply as she surveyed the room._

Anakin let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't done it…

_Padmé suddenly went in the room and pulled a child out the arms of one of the oldest of the younglings. _

The child she had looked to be no older than three, Anakin realized, the youngest in the room. He watched as Padmé looked at the little girl with brown hair and brown eyes, similar to how he imagined Leia would look one day.

"_It'll be alright little one," Padmé whispered to her. "I'll keep you safe."_

_Padmé then walked past the clones and out the room._

"_Continue with the operation," she said as she left, covering the ears of the child in her arms._

Anakin couldn't watch anymore, but couldn't find it in himself to simply reach over and turn off the holo. He didn't have to. Obi-wan turned off the holo just as the clones raised their blasters and prepared to kill the younglings.

"I'm sorry Anakin," he said to him.

Anakin didn't hear him as he spoke. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. Padmé leading the attack on the temple, leaving a group of children to the mercy of the clones… He clenched his jaw and began to shake, tears forming in his eyes.

"Anakin," Obi-wan said carefully. "I know how you feel about Padmé, but…"

"But what?" Anakin snapped glaring at him.

"We have to do our duty," Obi-wan said sighing.

"A duty to do what?" Anakin asked. "She's not a threat like Sidious. She has no power. What kind of threat could she be?"

"Another power Senator Amidala has," Yoda said. "Dangerous, she could still very well be."

"What power?"

"You underestimate her. Padmé's a very popular and charismatic figure. If she rallies the people behind her, gives them good rationale for it, and makes them think she has their best interest at heart, she can turn the entire galaxy against us," Obi-wan explained. "She wouldn't have to lift a finger to annihilate what's left of the order. In a way, she could be more dangerous than any Sith is to the Jedi."

"And so that warrants us killing her?"

Obi-wan didn't falter under Anakin's fierce glare as he said, "We have to do something. You know she's not going to sit and let us apprehend her if she's rationalized in her mind to do this."

Anakin ignored him, turned on his heel, and started down the hall. He didn't run as he was sure Obi-wan wouldn't follow him. He ignored his former master calling him back. He had to find Padmé and he knew exactly where she would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your husband is here," Palpatine said to Padmé as they waited in his holding office.

"What?" Padmé asked surprised as she looked at Palpatine from where she was. She had just been contemplating what approach she would take when she spoke to Anakin, but as always, Anakin wasn't one who liked to be left waiting. Still…

"I told him it was too dangerous for the Jedi," she muttered to herself. "What is he doing here?"

"I fear that it may be too late for him Padmé. The Jedi have no doubt poisoned his mind with lies," Palpatine said to her. "But at least you can find comfort in the fact that your children will know the truth and I will certainly teach it to them."

"No," Padmé said determined. "I can get through to him. He'll understand."

With that Padmé left the room, Palpatine smiling maliciously after her. With two children as strong in the force as their father, he no longer needed Anakin, two children raised into the dark side from infancy…

Padmé made her way up into Palpatine's main office and waited by the desk for Anakin. He would sense her and come right to her. She didn't have to wait long. He turned the corner and into the office. Padmé's heart swelled with love for him as she saw him, temporarily forgetting that until she spoke to him they were on different sides.

"Anakin," she said running into his arms.

"Padmé," he whispered clinging to her as though she weren't real. "Oh Padmé."

"Anakin," Padmé said pulling away from him seeing the conflict and hesitation in his eyes. He looked distraught. "Anakin what's wrong?"

"I… I went to the Jedi temple with Obi-wan and Yoda. They said Bail saw you supervising the attack on the temple."

"Anakin," Padmé said rubbing her hand across his chest. "Anakin the Jedi are trying to drive us apart, turn us against each other."

"I saw a holo," Anakin continued, "of you giving the order to kill younglings."

Padmé looked at him. She wouldn't deny it. But she wished the Anakin had just waited for her to explain, had heard it from her first so she could show him that was the only way. It had killed her to do it, but she couldn't risk those children, already indoctrinated by the Jedi code, ready to turn against the values of freedom and democracy. She looked down.

"Anakin…"

"Tell it was someone else."

Padmé sighed and pulled away from Anakin.

"Anakin, the Jedi were in revolt. They tried to turn against the Republic. They attempted to kill the chancellor," Padmé started to explain.

"Palpatine's the Sith Lord," Anakin said to her. "What did you expect?"

"And the Jedi are supposed to uphold the laws of the Republic. They should have tried to arrest him and put him on trial instead of trying to kill a man who was defenseless without naming his crime," Padmé replied.

"He orchestrated this war to get into power. He had too much power to be tried. You know that."

"And you would have him persecuted for that after all he's done to try and stabilize the galaxy? Besides, it wasn't like that. The Jedi haven't told you the real truth. I know what really happened."

"And how do you know? Because Palpatine told you. He told you the truth and you had the Jedi persecuted for it? Forget the Jedi. Padmé, you let the clones kill younglings," Anakin said angrily. There was no denying it now. Her reluctance to deny his accusations told him enough.

"That's different. The Jedi were going to take over the Republic and destroy the senate. It was only because of Palaptine's quick action and swift retribution that we escaped their oppression," Padmé supplied.

"You can't really believe that," Anakin asked furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at her pensively.

"Look at what they've done to you," Padmé replied deciding to try a new tactic. "They wouldn't let you save your mother, forced us to hide our love… they could have been a threat to our children. But now we don't have to worry about that. Palpatine's willing to teach you Anakin."

"Teach me?"

"You can learn the secret to stopping people from dying."

"He's a Sith Padmé."

"I know," Padmé said softly to him as she closed the distance between them again. "But think of what we can learn from him."

"And then what?"

Padmé smiled. "The constitution is being revised as we speak and a new sovereign leader will be chosen to rule the galaxy for life. I can get the people's approval and we can overthrow Palpatine," Padmé suggested.

"A dictatorship? Padmé…"

"It's what you wanted remember? I was naïve back then to think that the senate would be able to pull through and do what needed to be done. I ignored all the signs and you were right. You said someone wise could lead and enforce the decisions on the galaxy. That can be us Anakin."

Years ago, even months ago, this might have been exactly what Anakin wanted. Hell, it was what he had wanted. The idea of being able to stop people from dying was tempting and he had nothing against a totalitarian government. It might be time for it as the condition of the galaxy as it was needed a strong leader with the final word to help guide it out this crisis, but not like this, not in league with a Sith Lord that had turned his wife into someone else. She had sanctioned the murder of thousands of Jedi in the name of this new order. She sanctioned murder, Anakin thought. This wasn't right. Padmé would save the life of even her worst enemy.

"Padmé what's happened to you?"

Padmé walked up to him and put her hand his face.

"Nothing. Anakin… Don't you see? We can bring peace to the galaxy now. We can liberate all the systems who have suffered under this war. We can help them!"

"What if they don't want it?" Anakin asked. "Are you going to murder them too?"

"Anakin, this government has failed us. It had to be done and certain people had to die. We can even go back to Tatooine and free all the slaves now. There's no one to stop us. You and I… We can rule the galaxy together, raise our children freely…"

Anakin brushed her hand away. "Padmé this isn't you. What's happened to the compassionate person I knew, who cared about others before she cared about what she wanted?"

Padmé's eyes narrowed, even as tears came to her eyes. "Don't you get it! This isn't just for us. I've made things better for everyone. It's still me."

"No it's not!" Anakin yelled, his anger and exasperation getting the best of him. "Palpatine changed you. I don't know who you are."

"Anakin-."

"You aren't my angel," Anakin whispered wondering if his words hurt Padmé as much as they hurt him. He couldn't tell anymore. This new Padmé shielded her emotions from him very well.

"Anakin please. Don't force me-."

"To do what?" Anakin snapped angrily and then forced himself to calm down as he put his hands on either side of her head, running his fingers through her hair. "Padmé… I love you. But you're not yourself. Come with me. Let's run away from here. We'll go somewhere and raise our children, leave all this behind us."

"But we don't have to run anymore," Padmé insisted desperately. He wasn't supposed to fight her. He was supposed to agree with her. Why wasn't he agreeing with her? This was what he wanted. He wanted this.

"But at what cost?" Anakin asked her. "Padmé you're a good person. Don't do this."

Padmé looked down and shook her head. It wasn't working. He didn't believe her. He was turning against her.

"Palpatine was right," she said. "The Jedi have you trapped in their web of lies. Ani…"

"Padmé, it doesn't have to be this way."

"Yes it does. Please. Don't you betray me too," she choked out as her eyes darted everywhere but his face to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry. It's either this or nothing."

Anakin stared at her quite literally stunned at her ultimatum. Was she really…?

"You'd take you're your new empire, you'd side with Palpatine, a Sith Lord, over me?" he asked.

Padmé was quiet for a long time, so long Anakin wondered if she even heard him. But finally she looked up at him indifferently and firm, even as tears slid down her cheek.

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **This broke my heart to write. I was trying to keep the same tone as the end of ROTS. I wanted Padmé to still choose an idea over Anakin, just like she did in the movie, but for the wrong side. Anakin sounds like he after an idea but just like the movie, he's trying to save her and she won't let him… At least that's what I was trying to get across. If I didn't, oh well. I tried. I'm tired. So I leave this to you all to judge.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please! (Goes back to bed.)


	13. Padme's Betrayal Part III

**AN: **So some people may or may not have a problem with this. You'll see what. I made it as believable as possible, even tweaked the original version of this. But you tell me.

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Padmé's Betrayal Part III**

"_You'd take you're your new empire, you'd side with Palpatine, a Sith Lord, over me?" _

"_Yes."_

Anakin felt like he had just been stabbed straight through the heart with a lightsaber at that moment. He literally felt like his heart had been snatched out of him, and he could have sworn he lost the ability to breathe at that moment as he experienced a myriad of emotions.

Hurt…

"_You're so beautiful."_

"_Only because I'm so in love."_

Pain…

"_As soon as this war is over, as soon as Grievous is dead, we'll leave all this behind."_

"_Ani-."_

"_Promise me."_

"_I promise."_

Betrayal…

"_Thank you… Thank you for understanding and sticking by me these last few weeks even though I've been a bit…"_

"_Insufferable?"_

"_Yeah…Anakin!"_

_He kissed her._

"_I love you," he whispered to her._

"_I love you too."_

And finally rage…

"_Don't go. Stay here with me."_

"_Anakin I'd love to, really… But I can't. Don't worry though. We'll have plenty of time once this war blows over."_

_She pulled away from him and started to leave before turning back. "I love you."_

"_I love you."_

"YOU LIAR!" Anakin yelled as he trembled with rage and raised his arm.

"Anakin," Padmé said alarmed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to be angry with her.

She gasped and her hands flew to her throat to try to pry away invisible fingers. "Anakin… No… Please."

"Anakin, let her go," came Obi-wan's voice calmly from behind him.

Anakin ignored him, consumed by his rage.

"Anakin this is exactly what Palpatine wants. Let her go," he said again.

If he was planning on letting her go, they didn't know as two blaster shots rang and Anakin's left hand flew to the holes in his abdomen. Anakin released his hold on her and Padmé leaned on the desk behind her for support, as he stared at her in a mixture of rage, hurt, and overwhelmingly, shock.

"Padmé," he muttered appearing as though he wanted to go to her, but taking a shaky step back instead as he nearly doubled over and cried out in pain trying in vain to stop it from bleeding with his real hand.

Padmé ignored his obvious pain as she set the blaster to stun and stunned him. He crumpled to the ground and Padmé wasn't sure if it was because of the stun bolt or because his wound forced him to anyway. She hummed a little. It didn't matter. She had a Jedi to deal with first and she needed Anakin out the way for a moment.

"This is your fault," Padmé snarled as she glared death at Obi-wan. "You've turned him against me!"

"You've done that yourself."

Obi-wan was ever aware of the glare she had on him as he went to check on Anakin and inspected his bleeding wounds as well as his presence in the force. What he found confused him. The wound itself shouldn't have been detrimental, not immediately anyway. But strangely, Anakin's life force was dimming. He didn't have a lot of time if he wanted to get Anakin help.

Padmé managed to stand on her own but still stayed close to the desk just in case.

"I won't let the Jedi take him away from me," she yelled at him with angry tears in her eyes. "I won't let you take him or my children."

"Your anger and lust for power have already done that," Obi-wan said sighing as he took out his lightsaber.

"So have you come here to kill me?" Padmé asked. "Come to kill a defenseless woman who doesn't stand a chance against your power? Just like your council tried to kill Palpatine?"

Obi-wan sighed. "You're under arrest milady."

Padmé's had slipped behind her, to a button behind her on the chancellor's desk. She pressed it.

"On what charges? I've done nothing wrong, only what needed to be done to ensure the peace, freedom, justice and security of my new Empire," she said.

"Your new Empire?"

"Perhaps I might be moved to grant you clemency if you swear your allegiance to me," Padmé suggested.

"Padmé, remember what your values are. My allegiance is to the Republic… to democracy."

"That's what you say, but I see the truth now," Padmé said to him. "You should leave while I'm giving you the chance. You have no authority in my empire. You can't arrest me."

Obi-wan eyed his lightsaber and Padmé followed his gaze.

"And you can't kill me either. You won't kill me. But I will kill you," she finished and then heard the steps of the clone troopers coming. Obi-wan heard them too and, knowing he would be no match for them, prepared to leave, only to have to duck a blaster bolt from Padmé's blaster.

He ran out the room and Padmé followed, walking right past Anakin with the single minded focus of getting Obi-wan. The clones met her in the hall.

"Spread out. Obi-wan Kenobi is in this building. Find him and bring him to me alive if I don't find him first. I want the pleasure of killing this Jedi myself."

"Yes milady," they said rushing to find him, two clones going with Padmé to assist her if needed.

From where she was hiding around the corner, Sabé watched her mistress leave and when she was sure no one was around, headed into the chancellor's office with Artoo trailing behind her. She gasped.

"Master Skywalker," she said rushing to his side as she tried to wake him.

"Padmé… Where's Padmé? I have to stop her, " he said in his semi-conscious state.

Sabé looked to where his hand was holding his abdomen and removed it to see the bleeding wound. If treated correctly it was harmless, but left to bleed and without being cleaned he risked bleeding to death or an infection.

"I have to move him out of here," Sabé muttered and then looked at Artoo. "Master Skywalker's star fighter… Can you bring it around to the window?"

Artoo beeped in the affirmative and started to rush out the room to do so until he stopped and rolled back.

"What is it?" Sabé asked.

Artoo simply projected an image of a young torgruta girl.

"Master," she said and then saw Sabé and looked confused. "Where's my master?"

"Master Skywalker?" Sabé asked her.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"A friend," Sabé said simply. "What's wrong?"

Ahsoka looked at her warily and then suddenly recognized her.

"You're one of Padmé's handmaidens!"

"Yes."

Ahsoka nodded and then said, "Something's wrong. I sense it. The babies, they won't stop crying. "

"Master Skywalker's hurt and..." Sabé shook her head. "I'll explain the rest another time. Where are you?"

"At a medical facility on Polis Massa," Ahsoka said to her. "It's a neutral planet in-."

"A neutral planet!" Sabé said. This was exactly what she needed. Anywhere here was too dangerous. If they found out he was Jedi, they'd report him. "What are your coordinates? I'm sending Master Skywalker to you."

"Why?"

"Trust me. Just send the coordinates to Artoo," Sabé assured.

Ahsoka looked at her skeptically and then replied, "Okay…"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How dare you try to hide from me Obi-wan?" Padmé said as she walked through the massive senate halls and past the columns her clone guards flanking her. "You can't hide from me."

Obi-wan remained silent as he clutched at his shoulder where Padmé had grazed him. He had to admit she was scary in her pursuit of him. He'd hate to think what she'd be like right then if she had any force powers. Once she put her single minded focus to it, she was an unshakeable force, one Obi-wan didn't even know how to handle as a Jedi Master. Her skill with a blaster rivaled that of a trained assassin. If he even tried to get close with his lightsaber, he was risking himself more than her with the now five six or seven clones she had protecting her. His shoulder proved that. Not that he wanted to kill her though, but more and more it was looking like he might be forced to. She was a grave threat _without_ the force, her intuition leading her in a way that some Jedi couldn't _with_ the force. However, the time to do so wasn't now. She had the building crawling with clones. He hated to admit it, but she had the advantage here.

"There he is!"

Obi-wan ducked a second before a bolt would have shot through his head. He then ran to take refuge behind another column and looked around it to get a visual on Padmé before lighting his lightsaber to deflect the bolts coming from her and the troopers with her.

"I have him," she said to into her com. "He's in the lobby."

Obi-wan searched for a way out. Soon Padmé would have the entire floor swarming with clone troopers. He looked around and saw a large vent just ahead of him and knew it was his opportunity. Quickly, he ran ahead and ducked inside of it, positive Padmé hadn't seen him go in. He then began to walk through the large ducts and came across an opening on the other side of the building. Not sensing any danger, he walked out in the dimly lit hall and started around the corner only to bump into someone. At first glance, he thought it was Padmé and raised his lightsaber to defend himself.

"Master Kenobi!"

Obi-wan took a second closer glance and realized it wasn't Padmé, but her handmaiden, Sabé.

"Sabé?" he asked.

"Master Kenobi," she said in a desperate tone. "What happened to her?"

Obi-wan didn't have an answer. He really didn't know.

"Please? How could do what she did? I know she had been acting strange, but…"

"It was Palpatine… He's a Sith Lord," Obi-wan admitted.

"A Sith? But they're a myth."

"No they aren't." Obi-wan said to her. "But I'll explain it later. Right now we have to get out of here."

"I can get you out," Sabé said. "All the personnel and clones think I'm my mistress."

"Wait," Obi-wan said to her. "Where's Anakin?"

"Don't worry. He-."

"Obi-wan."

Sabé and Obi-wan turned to face Padmé who was glaring in fury at the Jedi Master. She smiled a little in Sabé's direction.

"I've always been able to depend on you Sabé. You found the Jedi," Padmé said as she approached them and pointed her blaster at Obi-wan.

"Milady no," Sabé said taking a step towards her mistress and then stopping when Padmé seemed to edge the blaster in her direction. "Milady this is wrong. Stop. I don't know what happened to you but this isn't you."

"And how would you know?" Padmé sniped. "You're just a handmaiden, a decoy even and you work for me. Now step aside."

"Go Sabé," Obi-wan said to her. "Just go."

"But," Sabé began.

"Go," Padmé said to her. "Your treachery will be dealt with later."

Sabé reluctantly backed away with tears in her eyes as she looked at Padmé who turned her attention back to Obi-wan.

"This is the end for you Master Kenobi," she said and started to pull the trigger.

Sabé was faster.

Padmé let out a small cry and then crumpled to the ground, a result of the stun bolt from Sabé's blaster. Sabé shook with tears as she hid the weapon back in her sleeve. Obi-wan turned to look at her shocked, but shook his head.

"We must leave this place," he said sensing the clones on their way

"Senator Organa is waiting on us," Sabé said shakily. "Master Skywalker is already gone… Artoo took him."

"Where?"

"I'll tell you when we meet Senator Organa," Sabé said as she led them outside to where Senator Organa was waiting on them. They slid in the back of the speeder and Bail shot off to ride around the back of the building and up next to the roof of the building. Yoda tumbled out one of the light recesses and into the passenger seat next to Bail. Obi-wan looked at him expectantly to which the old master sighed and dropped his ears.

"Into exile, I must go. Failed, I have," he said grimly.

"Where's Knight Skywalker?" Bail asked noticing that the man was missing.

"I know," Sabé said. "We have to get to Polis Massa, quickly."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Padmé groaned as she recovered from what was obviously a stun bolt. She looked up to find the clones around her. One reached out to help her up.

"Are you alright milady?"

"I'm fine," Padmé said shaking her head as she brushed off the help of the clone. "Find that Jedi. Don't let him get away."

"Yes milady."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka wouldn't even begin to try and comprehend what was going on or even pretend because she had no clue. Her master wouldn't tell her exactly what was going on when he gave her the personal mission to take his children to Polis Massa. All she knew was that something wasn't right. Then the children wouldn't calm down and the next thing she knew, she was giving one of Padmé's handmaiden's the coordinates to where she was, not knowing exactly if she could trust her, but knowing that it was the right thing to do.

She thought that would be the end of her surprises for the day, but nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared her for the sight of her master unconscious and bleeding in the cockpit of his star fighter, piloted by a frantic Artoo D2. She had known he was hurt and that they would need a medical team as soon as he landed and she had made sure the medical team had prepared as such. But he looked so pale, his presence so broken and he kept muttering under his breath. Ahsoka wasn't clear on what he was saying at first. It was all incoherent until she made out one word. Padmé.

If that hadn't been an indication that something had gone wrong, then the fact that it was taking too long for the doctors to treat a blaster wound definitely tipped her off. It made her wonder. Where was Padmé?

"Padawan Tano," Threepio said making his way to where she was as she watched the doctors work on her master. "Senator Organa is here with Master Kenobi and Master Yoda."

"What about Padmé?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"She's not with them," Threepio stated. "I do hope she's alright."

Ahsoka had a bad feeling about all this as she went to meet them just outside the waiting area along with a woman who looked like Padmé, but wasn't her.

"Ahsoka," Obi-wan said. "What are you doing here?"

"What's going on?" Ahsoka demanded instead. "Where's Padmé? Anakin's asking for her."

If it was possible, Obi-wan seemed to age slightly as he paled.

"Ahsoka, Padmé's not here. She…"

"Is she dead?" Ahsoka asked. That would certainly explain why the twins had been crying.

"I wish it were that simple," Obi-wan said reluctantly.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, becoming impatient with Obi-wan's cryptic answers. She started to say as much until Yoda spoke.

"Manipulated by the Sith Lord she was. Led to mistrust the Jedi she has been. Turned against the Jedi and sanctioned the destruction of the order Senator Amidala has. Gone is the woman she once was. Replaced by something far darker, she has been," Yoda said to her.

Ahsoka couldn't find words.

"Wait… You mean the order's gone?"

"It's quite possible that we may be what's left of it Ahsoka," Obi-wan said to her and before she had time to try to react he asked, "How's Anakin?"

She looked back toward the observation room, her countenance dropping as she said, "Not so good." Then she led them into the room where a medical droid was apparently waiting on her return.

"No matter what we do, his internal wounds continue to bleed. There's nothing else physically wrong with him, nothing that should hinder the blood clotting process. Other than that injury, he's completely healthy."

"What's that mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"For reasons we can't explain, we can't heal him. His systems are beginning to shut down…"

"He's dying?" Obi-wan asked obviously shocked.

"We don't know why. It's like he won't let us, like he's lost the will to live." And with that the medical droid went back into the room.

"I don't get it," Ahsoka said breaking the palpable silence that had filled the room. "How…?"

Obi-wan sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know this is going to be hard for you to comprehend Ahsoka, but Anakin's not like most Jedi."

Ahsoka huffed, almost insulted. After studying under her master three years, she knew that well and she said as much to Obi-wan, who only shook his head.

"Ahsoka, Anakin knew his mother and he lost her to circumstances beyond his control. So when he loves, he loves deeply. Anakin loved Padmé with all his being. He would have done anything for her. But… She changed. She wasn't the same person anymore and when he tried to help her, she chose Palpatine and the empire over him. I'm afraid her rejection was the last straw for him. With nothing to live for, to fight for…" Obi-wan trailed off as he looked to where the droids were trying their best and in vain to keep Anakin alive.

Ahsoka still couldn't quite comprehend it, but she understood Obi-wan's last phrase. _Nothing to live for, to fight for_…

"Luke and Leia," she whispered.

"What about them?" Sabé asked.

But it appeared that Yoda and Obi-wan comprehended what Ahsoka was getting at.

Yoda nodded as he said, "Bring them to young Skywalker we must. His only hope, the children are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Shoot… I was heartbroken for the whole time I was writing this, the chapter before, and the last one, just like I was in the original ROTS. The Anakin dying part might be controversy, but mental grief and trauma can prevent a person from healing properly, at least I believe that. It's just like if you think about something negative and troubling for too long, you can literally get sick and feel weak. So yes, I think Anakin could unwittingly keep himself from healing because you get in a state of not caring because you're preoccupied with something else. I've experienced it before. Criticize me all you want. I'm practically expecting it. Next chapter is the last chapter.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	14. Hope

**AN: **I'm not usually the type to write this kind of chapter, but I blame it on the fact that I was studying modernism in school. It's definitely not modernism, but well… If anyone's studied it before, they'll get what I mean. If you really want to get into it like I did, read it while listening to the Revenge of the Sith soundtrack, particularly, _Birth of the Twins and Padmé's Destiny_ along with the track afterward… But that's only for fanatics trying to really get into the mood. I needed to music to get into the mood I wanted so I could capture the right tone. So this is it, the last chapter.

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Fourteen  
>Hope<strong>

Anakin was only barely aware of what was going on, barely aware that blood was gushing out of him as Padmé's declaration rang in his head. She had chosen evil over good, a Sith over the Jedi, and her new empire over him. His first reaction had been rage that after everything he had ever done for her, everything they had been through, she would cast him aside so easily. But after his rage went away, after he realized that she was serious about her decision and after she shot him and left him to bleed to death, he was overcome with overwhelming sadness and a physical ache in his heart, the result of her rejection of him. It hurt more than the two blaster bolts or even when he lost his arm to Count Dooku.

_I love you… I truly, deeply love you._

Had her love ever been real? Had it all been a lie out of pity for him? It sure seemed like it if she had been willing to throw it away so easily. Hearing her say that broke him more than any manipulation, torture, or death could have. He used to think that his greatest fear for Padmé was her death. But this was worse. She was alive and well and she was lost to him. It was one thing to fight physical death, but how did he fight what she had become without hurting her? And even if he could save her, she didn't _want_ to be saved.

"_Master Skywalker."_

"Padmé," he managed to whisper, his pain clogged mind managing to figure out that it was Sabé. "Where's Padmé?"

She didn't answer him and so Anakin ignored the conversation between her and Artoo. He was only vaguely aware a few minutes later of Sabé practically dragging him somewhere and then her dropping him in the plush seat of his star fighter.

"_Get him to Polis Massa. They'll be expecting him. Hurry!"_

So Artoo was taking him to get help. Polis Massa was a good choice. It was a neutral planet and they wouldn't care that he was a Jedi. Anakin made a sound that was a cross between a grimace and a laugh. He doubted the medics there could fix the ache in his heart. No matter what they did, it would never go away. Only one person could do that and she was no healer. Padmé was the only one that could fix him. The thought of her should have had him simmering with rage, disapproval, and condemnation, but his hurt overwhelmed him. Love clouded his judgment… The Jedi were right, he mused. Despite everything she had done to him, after murdering the Jedi, after essentially crushing his heart without a second thought, if she came back, he'd instantly forgive her and speak in her defense. It wasn't her fault. Darth Sidious, Palpatine, the man he thought was his friend, had manipulated her and now that he thought about it, he had manipulated her to get to him. But it backfired. He probably hadn't counted on him not liking what Padmé had turned into. Anakin could live with his own faults. He admitted he wasn't a saint, but Padmé was the embodiment of all that was good and pure in his life and now he had nothing. She had destroyed everything.

"_Artoo, what happened to him?"_

Artoo answered her, but Ahsoka hadn't picked up the language of the droid yet and so he heard her say to him, _"Master, what happened?"_

"Padmé… She…" he tried to say, but it came out as more of a grunt than words.

"_What?"_

He started to say it again until he felt someone else's pain leak into his presence. They were hurting too, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He decided to ignore it.

"Padmé," he said again, hopefully loud enough for Ahsoka to hear. But he didn't get confirmation as they pushed him away and into surgery.

He might have tried to open his eyes if it weren't for the bright lights in the room and if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't so tired. All he wanted was for the ache to go away and maybe sleep would help. He tried to let go of all conscious thought, but the droids weren't letting that happen. They were trying to keep him awake, even as they worked to try to heal his wounds and grunted in pain. They were trying to keep him awake for some reason. He wondered why?

"_It appears his systems are shutting down, but I can't find a cause."_

The voices of the droids stopped and they stopped trying so hard to keep him awake. He was glad. All he wanted was to sleep, to get away from all the pain, the cruel reality that was his life. In fact what he wanted was to never face it again, to die. Anakin had always prided himself in the fact that if anything, he wasn't a coward. But he couldn't come to grips with and face that Padmé didn't want him anymore, that she valued her new empire and the power of a Sith Lord more than him.

"_Anakin."_

There were those presences again, the same one's whose pain he sensed before but had ignored.

"_Anakin you can't die. Luke and Leia need you," Obi-wan's voice said._

Luke and Leia… Luke and Leia… For the life of him, he couldn't remember why they were so significant. Luke and Leia… _Luke and Leia_. They were the product of the love he used to share with her, the love Padmé had traded for the galaxy. In his effort to get away from the pain, he nearly forgot about them. He felt the presences of the two tiny beings reaching out to him in distress. But he didn't reach back. If he did, that meant he had to come back and face this cruel fate the force had bestowed upon him.

_There is only the force_.

Only the force… The force was supposed to be the only thing that mattered, but Anakin had never believed that. Now he was starting to wish he had. If he had, he wouldn't be like this, wanting nothing more to die like a weakling, not like the powerful 'Hero with no Fear' that he was supposed to be. He would have laughed at the irony if he had the strength.

They reached out to him again, Luke and Leia. They wanted him because they couldn't find their mother, they sensed something was wrong. It was then he remembered that he had never told Padmé that he had Luke and Leia taken to safety, that if she asked the doctor he would tell her they were dead. Part of him was satisfied that now she would feel his heartbreak, but another part of him felt sorry for her, even though in hindsight it might have been for the best. She was unfit to take care of them in her current state. She had been planning to turn them over to that monster, wanted him to learn the dark side from a Sith so that he could learn how to stop people from dying… He couldn't even find it in him to keep himself from dying, let alone someone else…

And then the pieces fell into place in his mind. Now he understood how Palpatine had turned his sweet angel into something that was almost unrecognizable. He had used her greatest strength, her compassion, her need to eliminate human suffering, against her. He instilled fear in her for the safety of those she served and then used her fear for her babies' lives to clench that fear before presenting her with a solution and always the selfless one, Padmé had been willing to sell her own soul because of her compassion for humanity.

Anakin knew then that there was hope for her. She didn't have to be lost forever. He could still help her, but the pain of her rejection was too fresh to face. He needed time and so finally he reached out to the twins who were still desperately trying to find him through the fragile bond they had developed. They're presences met and he felt the relief and calm from them when they managed to grasp him. He smiled faintly.

_I'm going to come back little ones and I'm going to save your mother. Just be patient._

Patience wasn't a virtue he possessed and he briefly wondered if the twins had inherited it. He felt their presence calm down, assured that he wasn't going to leave them, not forever.

"Obi-wan," he managed to mutter.

"Anakin?"

"Luke and Leia… Keep them safe Obi-wan," Anakin muttered as he fought the darkness away with what little will he had left. He had to tell them first. "I can save her."

"Anakin…"

"There's good in her… I know. I know there's… still…"

It hurt too much to fight the darkness. He closed his eyes and gave into its welcoming embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Interesting," the doctor that had come in replacement of the droids said as he inspected Anakin's body. "He's still alive."

That caught everyone's attention. They had been expecting a proclamation of death. It seemed impossible that he was alive as he lied there unmoving, as pale as death. His presence in the force was even gone.

"He's alive?" Ahsoka asked, the only one who seemed to be able to risk being optimistic in case this was a cruel mistake.

"Yes," the medic said. "It appears he's gone into some kind of healing trance almost to the point of death, but not quite. He's definitely alive though."

"When will he come out of it?" Bail asked.

"It's hard to say," the doctor admitted. "Judging by the depth of the trance, it looks like it will be a long time. The only thing we can do is have his body preserved until which time he decides to awake, if he awakens."

The doctor had nothing else to say and left the room leaving the occupants wondering what to do next.

"If she finds out Anakin's still alive, Padmé will no doubt seek him out and try to bring him to Coruscant. She may be able to take advantage of his condition when he finally awakes to bring him over to her way of thinking," Obi-wan finally spoke.

"Then we will let her think Master Skywalker is dead," Sabé finally suggested. "Him and the children."

"Sure we can fool her into thinking Anakin is dead," Bail said. "But I doubt we'll be able to just make her believe the twins are dead."

"I don't think he ever told her," Ahsoka said looked absently into the room.

"A suspicion you have?" Yoda asked Ahsoka.

"If what you say is true, then when would he have had the time to tell her where he took them? And if she asks the doctors, they'll only tell her their dead. He made sure of it," Ahsoka said. "In a way, Anakin hid them from her without knowing it."

"That could work," Obi-wan said to her. "But she's going to want to see Anakin's body. I doubt she'll believe it otherwise."

"Then I'll deliver him to Naboo and have the queen contact her. It shouldn't be too suspicious. It's well known that Anakin and Padmé were close," Bail suggested.

"She'll want to give him a proper funeral and then after the processions we'll retrieve his body," Obi-wan added.

"This seems risky," Ahsoka said simply.

"To ensure young Skywalker's safety from Sidious and Senator Amidala, the only way it may be," Yoda said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hidden, safe, the children must be kept," Yoda said in the conference room of Bail's star cruiser as they approached Theed the next day.

"She will not pursue them if she thinks they're dead," Obi-wan added. "Nonetheless, Padmé's a very shrewd and intuitive woman. We have to keep them somewhere Padmé wouldn't look for them if she happened to figure it out."

"If I may make a suggestion," Sabé said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Perhaps we can hide them on Naboo," she said. "Milady would never look for them there if she did find out. It would have to be the last place she'd look."

"But with who?" Obi-wan said. "She'll surely find them both if we hand them over to her family."

"I can get into contact with Dormé. She was also concerned about milady's strange behavior and though she's loyal to a fault to milady, I doubt she will continue to serve much longer," Sabé replied. "I will return to my mistress' side in her steed."

"That's a dangerous proposition," Obi-wan said to her. "If she finds out it was you that helped me escape…"

"She didn't see me fire the stunner. I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something," Sabé replied and then continued. "Dormé is also due to be married soon and planned to take a break from service anyway. I'm sure she and her husband would be willing to adopt them. She could pretend that she became pregnant shortly after her marriage and retire early. Milady would never suspect it."

"Are you positive?" Obi-wan asked.

Sabé nodded. "It is in our mandate not only to protect milady from external harm, but also from herself even if it calls on us to temporarily deceive her."

"Temporary, this will not be," Yoda said with a small smile.

"But not forever," Sabé said. "I can assure you, Dormé will agree."

"I will stay on Naboo and watch over them," Obi-wan suggested even though it would be dangerous staying on the two leaders of the empire's home planet.

"And I will provide sanctuary for Master Skywalker until which time he awakens from his trance," Bail offered. "I'll ensure he is taken care of and hidden."

"Padawan Tano," Yoda said to the uncharacteristically quiet teen. "Go to Alderaan and wait for Knight Skywalker, you will. Keep you safe, Senator Organa will."

"Yes master."

"Until the time is right…" Yoda said and everyone began to file out the room, but Yoda called Obi-wan back.

"Master Kenobi, wait a moment."

Obi-wan held back and Yoda continued. "In your solitude on Naboo, training I have for you."

"Training?" Obi-wan asked confused.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality," Yoda explained.

"Who?"

"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me . . . your old Master," Yoda finally revealed.

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-wan said amazed.

"How to commune with him, I will teach you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her babies… Dead. Her babies were gone and she had only spent a week of their short life with them. How could it have happened? Padmé didn't understand it. The doctors had said she would be able to take them home early than they had estimated. She had finally made the galaxy safe for them to be raised in and then they had to die. She didn't want to see the bodies, but she had certainly asked for the proof, the files and the papers they legally had to present her with and that she had to sign. She even had the entire medical center searched, all records patient transfers. There was nothing. They were dead. She was sure of it. Now all that was left was to find Anakin and break the news to him… Anakin. He had escaped, but she wasn't worried. Anakin couldn't just stay away from her. He would certainly come back and knowing that he was not a coward, if he knew she was looking for him, he'd come right to her and they could settle this mess the Jedi had caused between them and the empire together. She intended to send a team out on the mission to find and capture him, but then Queen Apailana called her to Naboo at the request of her handmaiden, Sabé.

As much as she wanted to ignore it, she had to go. She couldn't ignore her empire in the delicate transition it was in, infancy and barely established, barely stable, just like her babies had been. She especially couldn't ignore something happening on her home planet and her traitorous handmaiden. What would it look like if she was ruling the empire but couldn't keep her handmaiden in control and home planet in order?

She angrily made her way through Theed palace when she got there. Sabé better have a good reason for this, especially after betraying her.

"Sabé," she said harshly approaching the woman. "This better be good, especially after you aided the Jedi in getting away from Coruscant."

"I don't know what you're talking about milady. I've been loyal to you for years and would never willingly betray you, but if I had, I think the person in this room is bigger than both of us at the moment," Sabé said stepping aside and letting her mistress in the room.

"Lady Amidala," the medical droid said stepping aside.

Padmé didn't hear the droid. Her attention was on the person stretched out on the medical table.

"Anakin," she said and rushed to his side, but immediately, she noticed something was wrong. He was pale and cold.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"I was forced to take him to a neutral planet far away from Coruscant to treat the blaster bolt as the Jedi had been declared traitors. But it was too late. He lost too much blood," Sabé said simply.

The implication of Sabé's statement didn't sink in immediately. But when it did, she denied. Then she paled dramatically as she remembered pulling the trigger that released the two bolts that Anakin had bled to death from. There was no way… She had just been trying to get him to stop choking her. There was no way Anakin was dead by her hand. She hadn't killed her husband. She couldn't have… This had to be some cruel joke and any moment Anakin would wake up grinning at her. She ran her hand through his hair desperately and shook him.

"Anakin," she muttered as tears formed in her eyes, but he remained unmoving.

"No," Padmé whispered and then screamed. "No! Anakin! Anakin!"

She clung onto her husband's body for dear life, hoping that she could awaken him, reverse what she had done to him.

"Anakin wake up!" she screamed to no avail as she continued to try to shake him awake.

"I didn't mean it," she choked through her sobs, burying her face in his unmoving chest. "Please…"

Padmé sunk to the floor in despair and Sabé went over to comfort her, her heart hurting for her mistress, although she knew it had to be done. Her mistress wasn't herself and if they wanted to save her, this was her only hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the wake, Padmé sent the occupants who had come to pay their respects out the room and then gave a pleading look to Palpatine who only nodded and then left also. When the door closed she sighed and ran her hand over Anakin's pale face, letting it rest there for a moment. She hung her head and closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall. She didn't need to be weak. She couldn't break down. The people needed a strong leader. But she just wanted a few more moments. One last time…

Padmé opened her eyes to look at Anakin. She couldn't help but smile sadly at how peaceful he looked, more peaceful that she had ever remembered seeing him. It was almost as though he was smiling.

"I hope wherever you are, you're happy there," she whispered to him.

And she really did despite everything. She hadn't meant to kill him. She just wanted to… She didn't know what she wanted. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He thought she had betrayed him. He hadn't understood. But that had been no reason for her to kill him, for her to hurt him at all. She had showed lesser men more kindness. But she hadn't thought twice about taking out a blaster to hurt her own husband and to her own shame, she hadn't regretted it. Now she did. Anakin had just been concerned and she had hurt him for it, killed him.

"I didn't deserve you. I was selfish to think I could be Padmé Skywalker and Amidala," she said as she reached around her neck and unclasped the necklace she had rarely taken off since she got it thirteen years before.

"I'm sorry Anakin," she said and then grabbed his left hand that rested on his right one and put the necklace in it, the pendant visible.

She kissed him on the forehead and gave one final look, hoping that her one look might bring him back to life. Laughing bitterly at her ridiculous notion, she turned her back, not only on Anakin, but on her former life. With Anakin Skywalker also died Padmé Naberrie Skywalker. Only Lady Amidala remained.

She walked out the room only giving a curt nod to the guards telling them to prepare to move the funeral bed for the funeral march.

The media didn't understand it. If the Jedi had betrayed the Republic, why was Lady Amidala making such a big deal out of one, declaring it a day of galactic mourning? Anakin Skywalker was given a traditional Naboo funeral, complete with the traditional funeral march that would take him to his final resting place. To everyone's surprise, Lady Amidala and the new Emperor Palpatine walked behind the funeral bed, a black veil covering the seemingly indifferent face of the former senator. Many of Naboo's citizens came to witness the event. They hadn't forgotten that Anakin Skywalker was the reason their planet had been saved during the blockade of the Trade Federation and apparently, thankfully, neither had their former queen, despite the charges brought against all the Jedi.

After the funeral, Lady Amidala was due to speak in front of the palace, not only to her fellow Naboo citizens, but the people of the empire. She glanced at Palpatine who nodded to her as she turned to face the press, taking back on the flat tone she used as a queen.

"Welcome," she said. "Welcome to an era of a new dynasty, one who's birth is shrouded in grief, sorrow, and mourning for those who have lost their lives to this horrible war and to those who unfortunately lost family to the lies and twisted truths of the Jedi. It wasn't easy for me to sanction the death of the Jedi, even though many of them were close friends of mine, Anakin Skywalker in particular…"

Lady Amidala paused for a long time and for years to come after that, people would swear she was trying to hold back tears, that Anakin Skywalker meant more to her than she was admitting. However, she would never comment on the matter.

"I now completely live for and devote my life to you," she said starting softly as she collected herself and then continued firmly, " It is always darkest before dawn and we now we approach the dawn of a new era, where we will put the mistakes, pains, and hurts, of the past behind us. I promise you that I along with our Emperor will make sure that such a tragedy will never be repeated, that your families will not be ripped apart and snatched away from you on the basis of a lie like so many had been by the Jedi. So long as I live, the security, freedom, and peace of this galaxy will be ensured… by any means necessary."

Amidala smiled a little as the people erupted in applause. She was no fool. The Emperor had the seat of power, but she had the backing of the people. She was the real ruler and it was only matter of time before everyone else knew it.

Meanwhile, Bail Organa and Ahsoka Tano used the distraction of Padmé addressing the galaxy to move Anakin's body from what was supposed to be his final resting place and had him transferred to a supply ship headed for the Alderaan Palace.

Kilometers away from Theed Palace though, on a private estate, the newly married Dormé and her husband waited anxiously for Obi-wan for finish his approach to them with Luke and Leia Skywalker. They hadn't planned to have children so soon, but Dormé had explained the situation to her new husband. Officially, they wouldn't file for a birth certificate for another six months, but it didn't matter. As of now, Luke and Leia were theirs.

Obi-wan laid Luke and Leia into Dormé's waiting arms and then grasped the hands of her husband in greeting before turning to leave. They couldn't have their parents, but at least the two would have each other and grow up together in a loving home.

_Until the time is right…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Well that's it for now. I decided that it was time for Luke and Leia to stay together in one of my stories and I really wanted to kill Anakin off and originally I was to deter me from wanting to write a sequel because I originally didn't want to. My intention was _not_ to write a sequel to this. My goal was to turn Padmé without making her force sensitive or something like that, to find her weakness and turn her into someone far from the person she had been and I feel I accomplished that. But… You all really need to thank my sister. She became livid when I told her and demanded I write the sequel. So it's in the works, but I don't know when it will be up. I'm not going to give a date yet because I haven't even finished it so you'll just have to take wait while I take a mini vacation. Until next time, Lady Dae out!

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


End file.
